Overwatch Reacts To Random Shit
by Jyggilag
Summary: Basically as the name says. Just a bunch of Random reactions to whatever the hell I please. The newly reinstated Overwatch organization receives a myterious package from another dimension filled with all kinds of goodies. Etc, etc... Anyone who has read a reaction story already should know what to expect by now. Think Deathbattle reactions fics, that sort of stuff...
1. Prologue

**AN:** Well as I had said previously, I was going to write a story of this kind so here it is. Just a place where I can put all those random thoughts I sometimes got since the Fairy Tail story is strictly deathbattle and I want to write reactions to other stuff. Anyway, this is just the intro chapter so it might take some time for me to upload each reaction chapter since I have to watch movies and series and choose selected scenes, since I am a lazy bastard and I refuse to do transcripts of entire movies, much less entire shows. Anyway, I would surely end up breaking up shows and animes in several chapters because of their lengths. Then again since this is a reaction story I want to focus more in the actual reactions of the characters rather than depictions of series that most people should have already watched by now and know what they're all about.

In any case, let's begin with this already…

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Overwatch and its characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment, the rest of whatever else might appear on this fic, trademarks and such, belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **Prologue: A message from another Earth**

With the recent human/omnic tensions boiling up since the return of Doomfist as the head of Talon, the goverments of the world have begun to grow increasingly concerned at the possibility of a second omnic war. In a desperate attempt to avoid this outcome, and fearing what kind of terror attacks might Talon be willing to launch under the leadership of Doomfist in order to plunge the world into chaos, the UN decided to reactivate Overwatch, making the old agents that had recently fought in a clandestine war to turn the tide against the numerous crisis wrecking the world's stability after receiving a call to arms by former agent Winston, to once more step into the light as protectors of the innocent.

Though this decision hadn't come out of the goodness of the world leaders' hearts, most of the reason to approve of such course of action was due to Overwatch recent popularity after the former agents banded together once more to end the crisis of an Omnium IA wrecking havoc on Russia and stopping Talon from initiating a globing conflict by trying to take advantage of the situation on Syberia for their own aims, defeating Doomfist and forcing him to flee in a rather public confrontation as Pro Gamer and Idol Hana "DVa" Song had been present during the debacle and streamed the entire combat operation online as she's known to do.

However, even though the decision to reactivate Overwatch had been taken out of their hands, this didn't mean the UN couldn't implement its own set of heavy sanctions and regulations to keep Overwatch in line. This is because many of the heads of state and corporations that have a heavy hand in influencing the decisions carried out by the UN had at one point been deeply involved in the actions and operations carried out by Talon, as during the time that Doomfist was locked up behind bars, the organization had leaned mostly towards the illicit acquisition of money and riches rather than acting as a straight up terrorist organization trying to bring about a revolution at global scale. But now that Talon is once more under the unforgiving yoke of Doomfist, these former associates now fear either being targeted by the african terrorist or be blackmailed with having their previous dealings and involvement exposed to light. Hence why the decision to reactivate Overwatch was carried out almost without opposition despite the complaints, as the belief was that there was no one best to deal with Talon than the same organization that managed to foil their operations in the past and arrest Doomfist the first time around.

However, as previously mentioned, sanctions and limitations were imposed upon the newly reinstated organization in the hopes of keeping the agents of Overwatch from getting too close to the truth and unveil the world's leadership ties with Talon. One of these sanctions is to have all of Overwatch's operations closely monitored by official (and unofficial) representatives sent to oversee the day to day activities of the organization.

In an effort to ease some of the concerns from detractors about the reactivation of Overwatch and in a blatant PR attempt to gather the general support of the population, the UN choose a popular idol of modern media as one of their liasons, one who was present during the crisis on Syberia were former Overwatch agents intervened to stop the Rogue Omnic AI and who fought alongside said Overwatch agents, Hana Song. Believing that Miss Song's penchant for streaming all of her combat operations into the World Wide Web will be an excellent way to spy on Overwatch (Even though Miss Song is not aware of this aim) while at the same time keep the operatives concious of remaining in the straight and narrow as the eyes of the world would be literally upon them.

In any case, Hana Song A.K.A. DVa is now currently en route to Overwatch's watchpoint in Gibraltar for her official induction in the organization. Travelling via helicopter, the young Korean idol decided to share her excitement with her fans through one of her usual streams.

A camera suddenly lights up, showing the emotive face of the young idol in all its glory, barely contained excitement shining behind her merry expression. "Hey yah my lovelies! This is your favorite Meka pilot and gamer DVa! Transmitting from the helicopter that's taking me to the Overwatch watchpoint in Gibraltar. As you all know, I was approached by representatives of the UN a few weeks ago with the offer of becoming a liason with the former peacekeeping organization, like many of you I grew up hearing the tales of how Overwatch singlehandedly ended the Omnic crisis and watched their exploits on TV during the following years. And after what happened in Syberia and I had the opportunity to watch with my own eyes how all of them were just like the stories said and more, I just couldn't find it in myself to refuse such an offer... This is pretty exciting to tell the truth, I can't wait to seeing Winston and Tracer again!"

"Little girl makes too much noise for someone so tiny…" One of the other people inside the helicopter, a tall musclebound woman with pink short hair seated in the spot right in front of DVa said. The woman name was Aleksandra Zaryanova, better known as Zarya. "Who are you talking to anyway?"

"I'm talking to my fans, watching me online." Hana said pointing at the camera, a little put off by Zarya's brusqueness.

"Why would you do such? We are here to join Overwatch and help fight the good fight. We have no time to waste in frivolities…" The Russian woman simply said, raising an eyebrow and giving DVa an odd look.

"It's not a frivolity!"

Besides Zarya, a dark-haired copper-skinned woman with an eye of Horus tatoo on her right eye chuckled. Her name was Fareeha Amari A.K.A. Pharah. "Give the kid a break; she's just excited for having the opportunity of joining Overwatch. For many of us it was a great dissapointment when Overwatch disbanded before we even had a chance to join. To hear that Overwatch is now being reinstated, giving us another chance to join the ranks of an organization that has given birth to many great heroes… It's like a dream coming true…" She said, falling silent at the end of her declaration, turning to a side with a faraway look, her mind clearly elsewhere.

All the reply that Zarya gave to that was a noncommital grunt. "She could be less loud about it. Why can't she be like this fellow over here? He clearly understands how important this business is and gives it its due respect…" She said, gesturing to the last individual inside the helicopter. A Japanese man with a pointy beard and carrying a bow on his back whose name was Hanzo Shimada.

The man simply remained sitting silently in his spot with his arms crossed, a solemn stoic expression on his face while his eyes remained closed in meditation.

"We have arrived at our destination, people! Please put your seatbelts on as we begin with the landing procedures!" The pilot called from his seat as he began to lower the helicopter.

"Huh!? It seems we are finally here!" DVa exclaimed in delight as she wiggled her arms around before following the pilot's instructions and locking her seatbelt, the camera filming the entire proceedings as the helicopter landed and the ground controllers waiting on the helipad opened the side doors of the vehicle, allowing DVa and the others to finally set foot in the Overwatch base of Gibraltar.

Wating for them all in the helipad to give them a warm welcome were Winston flanked by both Tracer and Mercy. "Welcome to Overwatch everybody! It is heart-warming to see so many new recruits on our first week after being reinstated. Ah! Miss Song, is good to see you again. Your arrival is pretty much on schedule." Winston said, greeting everybody before focusing on Hana. "Allow me to be the first friendly face to greet you all on your first day as part of the new Overwatch. I believe some of you might be familiar with my associates; Miss Oxton and Miss Ziegler…" The primate declared, offering his giant paw in greeting, starting with the tiny Asian girl as he gestured to his companions

"Thanks Winston, it is an honor to be here." DVa said, shaking the offered Paw by grabbing a stubby finger with her tiny hand, before turning towards the other two women present and gushing over them a little. "And of course I would know all about the famous heroines Tracer and Mercy, who wouldn't…? It's nice to see you all again…You guys are an inspiration."

"Oh, you're so kind love…" A flattered Tracer said with a laugh. "What can I say? I love helping people!"

"I think that is something we all can agree on Lena…" Mercy said, interjecting in the conversation. "In any case sweetie, welcome to Overwatch. I'm sure you and your companions are going to be a fine addition to the team and help us show to the world leaders the willingess of Overwatch to do good with its new direction and stance towards the world's problems. As you know… I never approved of the strong militaristic approach that the previous Overwatch administration enforced, not to speak ill of our dearly departed Commander Morrison or anything… But in hindsight such aggressive stance holds much of the blame as to why Overwatch was disbanded the first time, nevermind the fact that former captain Reyes betrayed Overwatch and exposed the existence of its now controversial Black Ops Division…"

"You're talking about the infamous Blackwatch!?" Hana exclaimed in surprise, since the subject of such shady divison is a very controversial topic that can ignite pretty heated debates by its mere mention. She wondered for a second how many flame wars are about to take place for having such hot topic being talked about in her streaming.

"Yes… Blackwatch. It is my personal opinion that Blackwatch was a mistake and should not have existed in the first place. Such shady dealings have no place in the new Overwatch we are trying to create, so I'm hoping that with this second chance we are being given we will be able to make up for the errors of the past and strive to make a better future." She said with determination.

Hana was a little confused by that statement. "But how are we supposed to fight against the threat that Talon represents and deal with all the crisis that are currently sprouting all around the globe if we get rid of this agressiveness that allowed Overwatch to win the Omnic war and foil Talon's plans in the past…?"

"Do not missunderstand…" Mercy began to explain. "We are more than capable of taking the fight against Talon if we need to, but counter-terrorism is not the same as actual war-fighting. We are peacekeepers answerable to the UN tasked with protecting the world's stability and defend it against any threat that may put at risk the lives of the population, not a private army gearing up for war. Our job is to prevent war, not incite one or fight in one. Besides, despite all the tensions and conflicts currently igniting all around the world, there's yet to be a formal declaration of war between humans and Omnics." She stated matter-of-factly with a crisp stance.

"After what happened in Russia, I'm not so sure if I can believe in that statement… That conflict almost became the spark to start another Omnic war. In fact, people were already calling it the Second Omnic Crisis since it threatened to spread beyond the borders of Russia and into the rest of the countries in mainland Asia. That's why my Meka unit was dispatched to try to keep the situation contained." DVa replied with a bit of skepticism. Before remembering who she was speaking with and becoming a little embarassed because of it. "Sorry…"

"Don't be, it is good you have questions…" Mercy replied kindly with a shake of her head. "But to answer your inquiry… what happened in Russia was truly a regrettable tragedy, but it is not representative of a global conflict against Omnics. Calling it the Second Omnic Crisis is way too much of a stretch. Take it from someone who experienced the worst of the Omnic crisis during her childhood and was there to see its end, even if I was just a fifteen year old girl back then, but compared with the massive offensives that I remember being launched during the War, and the utter devastation that spread through entire continents and brought whole countries into ruin, the confrontation that ocurred in Syberia can be considered a minor skirmish at best. Not that I'm trying to downplay the horrors and the cost of lives that the Russian people suffered because of that Omnium AI that tried to wreck havoc in their country, but that was simply a remnant of the Omnic Crisis trying to stirr up trouble in the present. I'm sorry if my words sound harsh, I admit that all loss of life is a shame, but fifteen thousand casualties against the dozens of millions from the previous conflict… There's simply no comparison… Yes, the situation had a real risk of reigniting a conflict between humans and Omnics thanks to the involvement of Talon, but we made sure of foiling their plans and keep things contained from spreading beyond what it already had…" Mercy replied without hesitation.

"We did good isn't it?" DVa said with a cheeky grin. "So… I imagine it will be our job to defend the world and stop the fighting whenever a conflict arises?" She surmised succintly.

It was tracer who answered her question. "Of course, luv'… We are all here because we want to help in making the world a better place. Isn't that why you accepted the UN offer of coming to visit our new headquarters and join Overwatch as their liason…?" The short-haired brunette asked tilting her head to a side in curiosity.

DVa hesitated for a straight heartbeat. "I… Yes, you're right…. I came in here to do my part!" She resolutely stated, a glint of determination shining in her eye before her expression eased up and a mirthful grin appeared in her face. "And to meet you all guys again of course, you're every child's heroes after all…" She said, getting flustered a little and bringing and smile to the faces of the three Overwatch senior agents.

"Now that's the spirit luv'!" Tracer said in her usual cheery attitude.

Zarya glanced down to give a disbelieving look at DVa. "You are the UN liason…? Aren't you a little too young for such an important position?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" DVa called back with a pout.

"Now, now, there's no need to fight. We are all here among friends after all…" Tracer said beaming a smile, trying to nip the growing confrontation in the bud before it could have time to escalate. "In any case, I think I should talk to you all about your induction into our Organization. Thankfully, we can dispense with all those pesky exams and tests for you and Zarya since you two practically already had your first initiation mission as an agent of Overwatch when you helped us in stopping that evil AI from taking over the world while saving an enire nation in the process. Pretty wicked isn't it?" She said with another cheeky grin.

"I still need to give them a few medical examns to make sure they are one hundred percent ready for action on the field, Lena…" Mercy refutted.

"Bummer…!" It was the simple reaction of the brit woman.

"Ah, this reminds me of when a certain new-recruit became pivotal in helping bring an end to the uprising in London if my memory is correct…" Winston commented casually as he fixed his glasses with a big meaty paw.

Hana gasped in realization. "That is true! Your first mission as an agent of Overwatch Tracer was to stop the terrorist attack of Null Sector on London. The goverments of the world were paralyzed, unable to decide on what to do to stop the uprising while everybody feared that this attack would reignite the Omnic War. But Overwatch sent a small attack team in secret that was able to single-handedly retake the city and decimate all of Null Sector assets! That was the mission that catapulted your popularity as a hero Tracer, and Doctor Ziegler was there too!" DVa exclaimed, pointing at each heroine in sucession.

"Indeed we did! Saving the world and stopping global war before it can even begin is what we do! That was Overwatch at its finest!" Tracer declared, giving a thumb up.

"Though saving London did garnered us some temporary goodwill, I think all it did was to accelerate our downfall since Reyes began to grow increasingly jealous of Commander Morrison, especially after he only got a slap on the wrist for having disobeyed orders of not interfering with the crisis in London and sending us in secret to stop the Uprising while Blackwatch on the other hand was suspended from all activities pending an investigation…" Mercy stated.

"But Blackwatch was still carrying operations despite having been officially supended." Tracer said, turning towards Mercy. "Reyes admitted it during his attack on the headquarters in Switzerland, and Genji and McCree confirmed for us that they were still covertly working during that time despite the suspension!"

"And there lays the crux of the problem. Both men went against orders, but only one of them was punished while the other got away scot-free with far more public and greater issues. So I'm really not surprised that Reyes became upset, though I never would have suspected that he would go as far as betraying Overwatch and kill his once best friend…" Mercy said with a face that clearly showed her perplexity.

"Reyes was a traitor and a coward…" Zarya said harshly without a single ounce of pity. "To betray his own comrades and friends out of nothing but petty jealously… That scum is better off dead!" She declared hotly.

Winston wisely remained quiet, not wishing to start a scandal in the brief life that the new Overwatch had by mentioning that Reyes was still alive and had joined Talon as the terrorist known only as the Reaper, especially since he knew that DVa had the tendency of streaming most of her daily life into the internet.

"But isn't the same thing happening all over again…?" Hana asked out loud. "You guys went against orders after Overwatch was disbanded and saved the world from a global war and now you're being rewarded with having your organization being reinstated and given freedom to act again…"

"Yes…" Mercy replied with a nod "And that is why we must be extra careful with this new opportunity that has been given to us. It is true that sometimes we found ourselves acting against orders from High Command if it means we have the opportunity to save lives, and although it might be nice to be congratulated when things end up going in our favor, if we were to fail and lives were to be lost in the process, then that is going to be on us. So we cannot afford any more mistakes like those in the past nor do anything that might antagonize our superiors in the UN Security Council or jeopardize the public trust in us. So that means no black ops or dealings in the shadows, and of course, no Blackwatch. We have to ensure that all of our actions are transparent to both the public and the UN."

Seeing the discomforted expression in the Korean girl's face, Mercy decided to change her approach since it seemed she might be overwhelming Hana a little with their problems. "Regardless, what I'm trying to say to you Hana is that although we here in Overwatch are more than capable of engaging in an armed conflict, we need more than just soldiers if we wish to bring actual change to the world for the better. I'm afraid knocking down the teeth of bad guys will not be enough to solve the problems that affect the planet, we need to undertake more humanitarian endeavors and bring aid to those that are in actual need of it if we wish to build a better future…" Angela then shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "But I'm rambling… At any rate, I'm sure you didn't come here to listen to me giving you a long-winded lecture. There will be plenty of time later for us to inform you of our new policies, in the meantime, why don't you all go with Winston and have him show you to your new quarters, and once you're all settled in he can give you a tour of our installations? We can hold your debriefings for after you're done." She advised, trying to reassure the girl.

"I… Think I would like that…" Hana said, before turning expectantly to her companions for their answers.

Zarya shrugged. "It's all the same to me…"

Pharah nodded. "I have no objections."

"It's fine…" It was Hanzo's simple answer.

Mercy smiled. "Very well, do any of you have some last questions before you go?" DVa raised a hand, so Angela turned towards her. "Yes…?"

"My Meka…?"

Winston intejected before she was able to finish her question. "Your Meka just arrived this morning without any hitch. Your friends of the Korean army are pretty professional and efficient if I say so myself…"

"Oh! That's good then…" DVa simply said before becoming silent.

"Anything else…?" Mercy inquired.

This time it was Pharah who raised a question. "Who is our direct suprior and overall commander of Overwatch that we must answer to…?"

"I'm afraid with all the work we've been doing trying to restructure Overwatch and get the old organization back to its feet we've yet not had the time to appoint a new commander…." Mercy replied with a little embarassment. "Provisionally, Tracer, Winston and I are the ones in charge of Overseeing Overwatch's day to day operations. We might end up appointing a new Commander once things calm down and we are able to get Overwatch back to its feet, but in the meantime, you'll answer to the three of us. Tracer is in charge of field operations, Winston is in charge of Research and Development, and I am in charge of medical and logistics…" The blonde doctor said, pointing at each of her comrades in turn.

"Any more questions?" Mercy continued.

Pharah spoke again. "Are we the only recruits you've got so far?"

"Recruits as in new personnel, yes, but we expect a heavy influx of new recruits during the next several weeks so you will not be lonely as our only rookies for long." Mercy explained, standing at attention and crossing her arms behind her back. "We have received hundreds of applications already from different military and scientific branches all around the world, and many more from civilian volunteers. Also, we are currently in talks to see if we can convince the vigilantes Soldier 76 and Shrike who aided us during the debacle in Russia to join our ranks." She added, holding her suspicions to herself about the identity of the two masked vigilantes since she recognized the rifle that Shrike used during combat and the type of ammunition it shot. Knowing there was only one person she knew who used such equipment, a customed modification of her own medical technology.

"I remember them, they were pretty effective warriors." Zarya commented, unaware of the Doctor's inner thoughts. "It would be good to have them as comrades in battle and fight by their side again.

"Right…" Mercy acknowledged. "Also, I should mention you are not the only personnel currently on base since many of the old Overwatch agents who answered Winston's call like Jeese McCree and Reinhardt Wilhelm and his squire Brigitte Lindholm are already here. So don't be surprise if you see them milling about the place."

After that explanation, and without any further questions, Winston began to lead the new recruits to their quarters, on the way they stumbled upon another member from the old guard of Overwatch.

"OMG! That's Genji! He's so cool! I hope he's signing autographs… Genji over here! Please talk to us!" Hana said pretty excited, waving her arms around to catch the attention of the cyborg ninja.

"Hello." Genji greeted once the group got closer, but ummediatly went stiff as he saw who was standing among them.

"Genji! It's so nice to see you! How you've been!? What you've been doing since Russia!? Hey, are you listening to me? Genji!? Hello…!?" DVa called, trying to gain the attention of the ninja but he proved unresponsive to her overtures, staring simply at Hanzo with a focus that bordered into the unnerving.

Hanzo approached until he was standing face to face with his long thought dead brother and both siblings simply stood there staring silently at each other. The other heroes around them began to think the entire situation pretty odd.

"Genji…" Hanzo spoke with a stoicism that seemed carved out of marble.

"Onii-san… It is good to see you again… It seems you decided to accept my invitation…" The Cyborg ninja said, with a nod of acknowledgement.

Hanzo replied with a nod of his own. "I did…"

Winston was surprised by what he had just heard. "Onii-san…? You mean this man is your brother Genji?"

DVa was all but jumping back in shock. "Brother!? He's his brother!? I didn't know Genji had a brother!?"

Before she could continue with her outburst, Pharah put a hand over the smaller Korean girl's mouth to reduce her shouts to just mere mumbles. "I believe it would be best to give them some space. I'm sure they must have a lot of things to catch up to…" She stated as she began to drag Hana away, the gamer idol making her outrage known with a series of uninteligible groans and mumbles.

!

One week later.-

After finally having been officially inducted in Overwatch and having sometime to integrate herself to her new role and get to know her fellow agents, Hana seemed to begin to get used to her life inside the HQ despite having to deal with a few bumps in the way. The camera lights up again and shows once more the grinning face of the peppy idol inside her new quarters.

"How is it going my sweeties!? DVa here from inside Overwatch new Headquarters! It's been exactly one week since I've arrived here on Gibraltar, and although it has been a pretty rough journey at times, I am grateful for having had the opportunity of joining so prestigious organization and being able to talk with so many heroes from the old golden days. Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you all and tell you about all the things I've been up to while I work on some paperwork I have to deal with. I know it doesn't sound as the most glamorous of stuff, but this new Overwatch needs to be an upstanding and well driven organization, so I need to have everything I do on file…"

While DVa began to go off in a tangent and describe everything she had experienced while she worked on her paperwork, a faint melody began to be heard coming from a nearby ventilation shaft, its intensity rising with each passing second.

〜+〜

 **Tenchi Muyo OST - Talent For Love**

〜+〜

 _(Instrumental)_

〜+〜

 _Life is so full of hurry and_ _hustle; sometimes I think it's passing us by,_

 _Days are like hours, hours like minutes; I'm caught up in it 'til I look in your eyes,_

 _Aaaand… To my surprise I find, there. Is. A. Heaven,_

 _Timeless and real, making me feel, Free… And Aliiive!_

〜+〜

"Where is that music coming from…!?" Hana asked as she glanced around her quarters in search of the source of the music. "It's actually pretty good. I've never heard a song like that before…"

〜+〜

 _You touch me, you kiss me, and time has no meaning,_

 _I'm on a rocket to some other zone,_

 _Baby, you thrill me – Whatever you're doing,_

 _Don't think, of stopping, until we are light years away,_

 _All alone… 'Cause I want to keep this TREASURE for my very own…_

 _Your talent for love…._

〜+〜

"Seriously where is it coming from!? Form the vents…?" Hana said as she glanced at the ventilation shaft in the ceiling of her quarters. "No! The music is just being transported through the ventilation shafts. It must be coming from somewhere else!"

Stepping out of her quarters, Hana enters the hallway were she founds tracing peeking out of her room as she glances around at the ceiling from beneth the treshold of her door. "Tracer! You too are hearing that music!"

"Yes Hana, I'm hearing it too… It's really pretty isn't it?" The perky brit replied with a peppy grin.

〜+〜

 _Try'n' to move forward, pushing and shoving,_

 _People all get in each other's way,_

 _But when two lovers, find their own magic,_

 _Nothing else matters, 'cause they know it will stay,_

 _And I… Know somehow our spell. Will. Never. Be. Broken,_

 _Timeless and real, making me feel, Free… And Aliiive!_

〜+〜

As the music kept playing other members of Overwatch began to also step into the hallway trying to find the source of the song.

〜+〜

 _You touch me, you kiss me, and time has no meaning,_

 _I'm on a rocket to some other zone,_

 _Baby, you thrill me – Whatever you're doing,_

 _Don't think, of stopping, until we are light years away,_

 _All alone… 'Cause I want to keep this TREASURE for my very own…_

 _Your talent for love…._

〜+〜

As they kept milling about in the corridor the rich voice of Shrike spoke from behind the two heroines. "Children, is this your doing? Are you trying to pull somekind of prank or something…?"

Tracer and DVa turned to find the glowing mask of the sniper and healer focused on them two. "No ma'am it wasn't us. We are trying to find the source of the song too…" Hana said, trying to assuage the older woman, Tracer nodding in agreement behind her.

"Mmmmph… Odd…" It was Shrike's simple reply.

〜+〜

 _You touch me, you kiss me, and time has no meaning,_

 _I'm on a rocket to some other zone,_

 _Baby, you thrill me – Whatever you're doing,_

 _Don't think, of stopping, until we are light years away,_

 _All alone… 'Cause I want to keep this TREASURE for my very own…_

 _Your talent for love…._

〜+〜

As the music died down, the agents of Overwatch in the corridor were left wondering what all that had been about. When it seemed there was not going to be any more music playing out Tracer decided to speak. "Well I guess is safe to say that the show is over. We should go inform Winston and Angela of this so that they can help us make some sense of what just happened and trace the source of the song. It was really pretty and I really liked it but we have to figure out if it was some prank from one of our agents or if this is the work of someone who has infiltrated the base, which is not a very comforting thought now that I think about it…" The brit woman said, growing concerned for a moment.

"You're the boss Tracer, just give us the order and we'll follow you!" DVa replied pretty animated. "Oh, it's just been a week since I arrived and already we have a mystery to solve in our hands. How exciting!" She declared as she went to bring her camera along.

Tracer couldn't help but smirk at that. "Well, that's one way to look at it alright… Anyway let's get moving people! We have some detective work to do!" She said, prompting the rest of the agents on the corridor to follow her lead.

!

A few minutes later, Tracer and most of the field agents on the base were standing inside Winston's lab (That is to say, DVa, McCree, Shrike, Soldier 76, Pharah, Reinhardt, Brigitte, Mei, Zarya, Genji and Hanzo) were the sentient Gorilla and Mercy had been working on some projects when the song began.

"Yes, we already know about the song Tracer, we heard it too. In fact, everybody on base heard it since the music was transported to every room with a ventilation shaft." Winston said as he fixed his glasses.

"How is that possible!?" Hana asked with an incredulous expression. "Wouldn't the sound become fainter and fainter the further you are away from its origin point?"

"Normally yes, but the closed spaces of the ventilation shafts are perfect for transmiting sound through long distances, plus whatever device must be originating the music must have the capacity of preserving the quality of the sound to such an astounding degree as to allow it to saturate whatever room is that it ends up filtering into…" The sentient gorilla explained. "Which of course brings up to the matter at hand… Who is responsible for this… Rather pleasant surprise…"

"Do you have any suspect already big guy…?" Tracer asked.

"Sadly no… I am baffled the same as you as to who might be responsible for this stunt, Lena." Winston replied with a perplexed expression. "Athena has already accounted all of our agents on base during the time that song began to play and she hasn't detected any sign of intrusion or infiltration in our systems or in the perimeter of our base either…"

"That's weird… What could that possibly mean…?" Tracer asked assuming a thoughtful expression as she crossed her arms rubbed her chin with a hand.

"It could may be a sound recording device that someone left pre-armed to start playing at a later date. But that still would have required for someone to infiltrate this watchpoint and leave the device behind, and as I have said. No one has infirltrated this base an Athena's log has no record of any alarm being tripped in the past." Winston offered as answer.

"So that means someone had to either be the best spy in the world to be able to infiltrate the base without triggering any alarm, or be a damn-brilliant hacker and break into Athena's systems witthout leaving any trace of his presence behind. Scary…" Tracer stated mildly disquieted.

"Either way, this is some mystery we have in our hands…" Mercy said as she became thoughtful and began to ponder for an aswer.

!

In a dark room filled with monitors and holo-screens, a purple clad Mexican woman with tinted purple-hair and bright highlights was watching DVa's feed through one of the screens. "Quite the mystery alright… I mean I could have been able to pull off both of those approaches since I am the best. But I know for a fact it wasn't me, and there's no one else in the world whose as good as I am… Damn! Now my interest is piqued. I must know who might have been able to do something like this. I will not allow anyone trying to out do me..." Sombra exclaimed, looking at the holo-screens darkly.

!

Back into the Gibraltar Watchpoint, the little impromptu brainstorm being undertaken by the Overwatch agents was interrupted by the faint sound of piano notes coming out from the vents above Winston's laboratories.

"I think whoever is behind this is getting ready for an encore." McCree declared, having been the first person to hear the notes and pointing at the ceiling as result, causing everyone else to turn in the direction of his finger.

〜+〜

 **Tenchi Muyo OST– I'm a Pioneer – Vocals: Sharyn Scott**

〜+〜

 _[ Piano Intro]_

〜+〜

 _Did you know, I am A pioneer…_

 _I'm out on a secret missiooon…_

 _I travel the gaaa-laxy and far beyond…_

〜+〜

All that the members of Overwatch could do was to look at each other among themselves and shrug before taking their attention back to the ceiling ducts. Music then exploded.

〜+〜

 _Can't-you-see-that I am a pioneer,_

 _Unlocking the greatest mysteries,_

 _My key is a fearless heart, so pure and strong!_

 _People laugh when you are a pioneeer,_

 _Not walking the straight and narrow,_

 _They tell you the way things are; they swear you're wrong!_

〜+〜

Tracer let out a long drawn gasp as she heard the song being played out loud; a feeling began to take hold of her from deep inside, her body starting to shake with barely controled emotion.

"Lena? What is wrong…?" Mercy said, turning towards her friend in concern. "Do you need medical assistance…?" She offered as Tracer struggled to keep whatever is that was bothering her reined in, her cheeks puffing as if trying to keep something inside of her from escaping. And was that smile she was trying to keep down at the corner of her mouth…?

〜+〜

 _You can't-be-a-hero, hiding under-neath your bed,_

 _Got to liiive the life, you create inside your head,_

 _So I o-pened the window, caught the wind one night,_

 _Now I sail with the birds in their fliiiiight,_

〜+〜

At this point Tracer could no longer contain the overwhelming feeling she felt inside and so she let it out in the form of a wide-stretched smile that seemed to split her face by the middle. Her full-blown laughter began to resonate through out the laboratory as the song kept playing all around her. Several of her fellow agents were freaked out by her outburst.

"Friend Tracer, what's wrong with you!? Why you're acting crazy all of a sudden…!?" Zarya asked with a very thrown expression.

The British woman ignored the complaints as she began to twist and dance across the laboratory, zipping from here to there with her blink power in somekind of joy-induced frenzy.

〜+〜

 _If you're tired of everything, come hitch a ride with me,_

 _You'll cry ooout with joy, when you realize you're free,_

 _It's a trip like no other, for your heart- and mind,_

 _Leaving aaall but the future far behiiiiiiiiind!_

〜+〜

Tracer kept dancing all around, spunning through the air like some baillarina. For all their composture, her friends and companions couldn't help but be infected by her cheerfullness.

"Lena…" Mercy said, as she made a token effort to placate the rowdy pilot, a smile on her lips.

〜+〜

 _Some will saaay… You're safer here…_

 _Never miiind them – Be-A-Pioneeeeeeeeer!_

〜+〜

The feeling of happiness began to slowly but surely start spreading to the rest of the Overwatch agents.

〜+〜

 _Can't-you-see-that you are a pioneer,_

 _Not one of the endless talkers,_

 _Who tell you the same old rules you've heard before,_

 _I-can-tell-that you are a pioneer,_

 _You want to be facing danger,_

 _Not happy to hide your big dreams anymoreee,_

 _You are a pioneer, the same as me!_

〜+〜

"I am pioneer guys! Winston! Check out, mate! I am a puioneer! We are all pioneers!" Tracer declary joyfully as she kept twisting and twirling through the entire place.

As the music kept playing, the heroes finally began to understand what it was that drove Tracer to start dancing all around in merriment. They all began to glance at each other, smiles spreading through their faces. And then they stepped forward to join Tracer in her antics. Even the reluctant Soldier 76 joined, prompted by his companion Shrike.

〜+〜

 _[ Guitar Solo ]_

〜+〜

Mercy just watched with an amused smirk as she shaked her head at the small chaotic reverie that was happening in the lab. "C'mon people. We have to be professional…" She said without really meaning it.

Winston walked up beside her. "Well, it can't be helped Angela… We are all pioneers in here after all…" He said with a smile of his own before moving to join the others.

Mercy just shook her head again, still smiling, before deciding to follow up the example of her friends, her laughs joining that of Tracer.

〜+〜

 _You can't-be-a-hero, hiding under-neath your bed,_

 _So we'll liiive the life, we've created in our heads,_

 _We'll wake up every morning, in a whole new place,_

 _On a road reaching out into spaaaace,_

〜+〜

Now all of Overwatch was dancing and jumping around at the sound of a song that remind them of the reason why they joined the peace-keeping organization in the first, laughing and cheers sounding through the entire room.

〜+〜

 _Some will say… We're safer here…_

 _Never mind them - we are pioneeeeeeeeeeers!_

〜+〜

Tracer approached Mercy, still dancing and laughing, and clasped her hands around the medic's own. "Come Angela! Come be a pioneer with me!"

"Lena! Wait a minute…!" Mercy simply replied in amusement, as she let herself be dragged by her friend to the middle of the lab where Tracer began to spin in place as she kept holding her by the arms, both women laughing foolishly as they spun around and around.

〜+〜

 _Hand-in-hand we'll journey as pioneers,_

 _Unlocking the greatest mysteries,_

 _Don't! Listen to anyone who says we're wrong,_

 _They-can't-stop-you when you're a pioneer,_

 _For truth is your greatest weapon,_

 _Out there in the cosmos, where we both belooong,_

 _A place for pioneers, like you and me!_

〜+〜

The revelry reached a crescendo as the song approached to its inevitable conclusion, Tracer and Mercy continued spinning in the middle of the room, a blur of cheers and laughs.

〜+〜

 _Through-the-ages we will be pioneers,_

 _We'll go out on secret missions,_

 _We'll travel the galaxy and faaar beyooond!_

 _It's-our-destiny! To be pioneers,_

 _We'll always be moving forward,_

 _Our courage is what we will be counting on,_

 _We-will-be pioneers forevermore!_

…

…

…

Finally the song ended, and the agents of Overwatch were left crumpled and laying on the ground as the frenzy of the moment began to abandon their bodies and leaving them spent but oddly satisfied, both Tracer and Mercy were leaning heavily on some workstations trying to keep their balance, sporting a serious case of dizziness, yet it did nothing to diminish the joy they both still felt.

As everybody began to recover their breaths, a small silence fell upon the lab now that song was done, the only thing that could be heard were the pants of the tired but highly pleased Overwatch agents.

It was Mercy who first broke up the silence, having taken the time to recuperate from her dizzyness. "Well… Now that we all had our fun, I think is time to get back into the matter at hand… Now that we know this is not a single isolated incident there's much work we are going to have to do…"

Tracer nodded from where she was leaning, a serious expression in her face, a great contrast compared with her previous disposition just a few minutes ago. "You're right Angela, there's a lot of work that needs to be done. And the first thing on the list will be…" She declared, standing up to her full height and raising her arm up as she pointed at the ceiling for emphasis. "To make that song into the official Overwatch anthem!"

"What…!? No! Tracer focus! We need to start to investigate the source of the music if these impromptu dancing sessions are going to start becoming a thing." Mercy rebuked.

But Tracer wasn't of the mind of let the matter go. It was important to her. "But that song is just too freaky brilliant! It represents all that Overwatch stands for! Please Angela! Let's make it into our Anthem!" The brit woman whined, all but getting on her knees at pleading at Mercy's feet after blinking to her location.

Mercy couldn't help but look down at her friend with a look of complete bafflement, if it were physically possible for people in her universe to sweat-drop; she would have done so already. "Errrr… Let's better discuss this subject later, okay? Winston, has Athena detected the source of the music after this last recording…?" She asked, turning towards the sentient Gorilla in an effort of changing the subject and avoid giving an answer to Tracer. Luckily for her, Winston proved receptive to her overture and didn't comment about her misdirection.

"Athena, what news do you have for me…?" Winston asked to his AI, turning in the direction of the main global screen that occupied almost the entire wall at the corner of the lab underneath Winston's office. A window opened in the screen showing Athena's avatar.

"An attempt to track the melody has proved unsuccessful since the sound waves seem to be coming from an underground location deep within this installation where my sensors are unable to get clear readings. Trying to pinpoint the origin location by extrapolating the trajectory of those same sound waves has also ended in failure since the small confined spaces of the ventilation system do an excellent job in bouncing the signal from different angles and transport it to such long distances that it makes it difficult to calculate their source. It would require a significant part of my processing power and more recordings of the sound waves than what I have currently available in order to determine the exact location of their origin." A syntethic voice answered from the screen.

"So what you're saying is that you need some time to run some calculations and listen to more music coming from the vents to locate their source?" DVa said, trying to make sense of what she had just heard.

"In essence… Yes…" It was the simple reply of the AI.

"Well then, there's nothing more we can do in that case. We should all go back to our duties and let our friend Winston and his synthetic friend take care of the problem." Reinhardt declared before turning around and start making his way to the exit.

"Well, I suppose all we can do is stay put and listen to some music while we work. Could be worse I guess." McCree said before leaving the lab too. The rest of the Overwatch agents present followed their lead since there was nothing they could help with anyway and they trusted Winston enough to keep things under control.

So for an entire day, the agents of Overwatch could do nothing but go about their daily lives with random pieces of music being played at specific intervals. It wasn't particularly bad since most of the songs played were quite pleasant and nice to the ear, though they wondered about their origins since none of them had heard any of the songs being played before and were curious about the names of the artists who sing them.

〜+〜

 **Magic Knight Rayearth OST – Yuzurenai Negai – (The Unyielding Wish)**

〜+〜

 _Hold ooooon to that dreaaaam!_

 _Tomorrow knows, where and when!_

 _It's true-What you belieeeeve,_

 _Don't let go-the road will never eeeeeeeeeeend!_

〜+〜

 _(Guitar solo)_

〜+〜

 _The sunset melts into the deep blue sea; it turns a crimson shade,_

 _A wonderful free fall,_

 _I just want to have the wind take me far awaaaaaay!_

 _I've cleared impossible hurdles before, but I know that there's more,_

 _And I know I can make it…!_

 _Who's to blame when it's not the best,_

 _That I can achieeeeeeeeeeeeeeve!?_

〜+〜

"I like that song, the lyrics are pretty beautiful." Hana said as she ate her lunch in the mess hall, she and Tracer having decided to take a rest for some brunch. They were not the only ones as Mei and Zarya were also there making them company.

"They are quite pleasant isn't it…?" Mei agreed with a nod, as she picked up a morsel of food with her chopsticks.

"What I would like to know is who sings all these songs. I've never heard any artists sing any of them in my life, neither online nor in the radio…" Tracer said with a thoughtful expression.

"Well, maybe they are from before the Omnic crisis." Zarya supplied. "I mean they have actual lyrics and are played with actual musical instruments rather than being synthetized in a computer using auto-tune like all the crap we hear on the streets these days…"

"I'll let you know that I am a fan of the music that Lucio makes and I find it offensive that you refer to it as crap." Hana stated with a clearly miffed expresion.

The Russian woman simply shrugged her shoulders. "I've heard that music too… It's not bad, but it's not my cup of tea. At the very least he composes his own sounds himself rather than let a machine do it for him…"

〜+〜

 _Hold ooooon to that dreaaaam!_

 _Tomorrow knows, where and when,_

 _It's true-What you belieeeeve,_

 _Don't let go-the road will never eeeend!_

 _Keep tryin' to believe!_

 _The biggest part of you-_

 _And now you're ready to gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

〜+〜

"Very pleasant, indeed… I like the high tones her voice takes!" Mei said hapilly as she kept eating.

"It is good I admit…" Tracer said with a nod. "But I liked the last one better…"

"Yes, we know Tracer, we were there…" Hana simply replied as she kept munching her food.

"I just wish I had a name, how I am supposed to look for the song if I don't even know its name…?" The English woman said with a sigh.

"Well, you don't really need to be a detective to find out the name of that song you like, friend Tracer…" Zarya said, giving her two cents. "From the Lyrics alone we can easily guess its name…"

"I'm a pioneer!" Hana exclaimed hapilly; gesturing with the arm she was holding her fork for emphasis. Zarya agreed with a nod.

"Well, in hindsight, it does seem pretty obvious." Tracer admitted.

〜+〜

 _How much longer do I have to cry before tommorow's light?_

 _A night full of sorrow,_

 _All at once I found today, I've finally hit my limiiiiits,_

 _I'm sure when you are falling in love,_

 _Iit's just like blinking your eyes,_

 _Before you know it, it flies away!_

 _I just want to learn how strong I can be!_

 _When I'm searching for loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove!_

〜+〜

 _Hold ooooon to that dreaaaam!_

 _Tomorrow knows, where and when,_

 _My liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiips're tightly sealed,_

 _But you can still- See it in my eyes-_

 _I've traveled down that roooooooooooooooad,_

 _And found the greater loooove,_

 _This time I know it is reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!_

〜+〜

In the main hangar, Brigitte was happily humming the tune of the song as she worked over Reinhardt's armor, checking for any damage and fixing anything broken.

"You seem to be in pretty high spirits Brigitte…" The elder German crusader said as he approached the young mechanic from behind.

It was enough to bring Brigitte out of her thoughts and turn to adress the old man. "Oh, hey Reinhardt! I was just giving the usual maintenance to your equipment while listening to the song."

"Yes… Pretty uplifting isn't it…?" He said, offering a kind smile to his official squire.

"Well, it certainly is different. I had never heard a song with actual lyrics before today. Well, other than a small chorus being repeated on a loop at the beat of techno music." Brigitte said before getting back to her task.

"Yes, that's the way songs used to be, long before the Omnic crisis… They make me recall some good fond memories…" Reinhardt confessed, becoming pensive.

"These songs are from your generation…?" Brigitte asked as she kept repairing the Crusader's armor.

"Yeah… Well, not exactly… Back when I was a child during the 10's all this techno, auto-tune music was in its birth and quickly started to overtake all musical genres. But still you could find great music from decades past where content and substance was more important. I heard many great songs once upon a time thanks to my parents who liked to listen to that sort of classical music…" Reinhardt elaborated.

〜+〜

 _I've cleared impossible hurdles before, but I know that there's more,_

 _And I know I can make it…!_

 _But when I got up to the starting liiiine,_

 _My legs were frozen with feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeear!_

〜+〜

 _Hold ooooon to that dreaaaam!_

 _Tomorrow knows, where and when,_

 _Reach out-Unfold your aaaaaarms,_

 _And take the key that opens up your heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart!_

〜+〜

"Did you hear any of these songs that have been played so far when you were a child….?" Brigitte asked, looking at Renhardt from the corner from her eye as she kept working.

The elder crusader pressed a hand to his temple, trying to remember. But it was clear from his expression of distress that he wasn't having much success. "I… Can't remember… It was a very long time ago…" He said, looking clearly depressed.

"It's alright Reindhardt… As you said, it was a long time ago. Maybe if you heard more of this music you will be able to remember the songs from your childhood…" Brigitte saud, turning again towards the elder crusader in an attempt to reassure him.

"Maybe…" Reinhardt simply replied, not fully convinced.

〜+〜

 _Hold ooooon to that dreaaaam!_

 _Tomorrow knows, where and when,_

 _It's true- What you believe!_

 _Don't let go! The road will never eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend!_

 _Keep tryin' to belieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeve!_

 _The biggest part of youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu,_

 _And now you're ready to gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

!

Some more time later, Mercy was working pleasantly on some projects in the lab as music kept filtering through the air vents.

〜+〜

 **Record of Lodoss War OST – Adesso e Fortuna – English (Long Version)**

〜+〜

 _(Instrumental)_

〜+〜

 _The wait of you…_

 _Embrace me with your strong aaand powerful aaarms,_

 _Your haunting woords,_

 _Keep me close,_

 _To every-thing about youuuuu…._

〜+〜

 _Romantic in waysss,_

 _In ways that almost tear apart my heaaart,_

 _Can't let you go!_

 _Don't you know…?_

 _(Io sono prigioneeera…)_

〜+〜

 _The wait of you…_

 _Embrace me with your strong aaand powerful aaarms,_

 _Your haunting words,_

 _Keep me close,_

 _To every-thing about youuuuu…._

〜+〜

Mercy let out a love-stricken sigh as she kept working under the effects of the slow-paced melody. "Such pretty music…" She stated, swooning a little.

〜+〜

 _Romantic in waysss,_

 _In ways that almost tear apart my heaaart,_

 _Can't let you go!_

 _Don't you know…?_

 _ **IO SONO PRIGIONEEERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

〜+〜

 _A captive in your gentle haaaaaaaaaands!_

 _A prisioner of your soulful eyes, your special smile,_

 _We'll never paaaaart…._

 _If the morning sun should freeeee meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

 _It really wouldn't let me gooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

 _I'd still be caught inside your love,_

 _Can't rise above,_

 _The chaiiiins of your heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart!_

〜+〜

 _(Instrumental)_

〜+〜

Mercy couldn't resist the temptation of standing up and start pacing around as if she were the star of some opera, moving gracefuly in circles as she hummed the tune of the song echoing in the lab, dainty hands gesticulating and posing in graceful postures at the sound of music.

〜+〜

 _The wait of you…_

 _Embrace me with your strong aaand powerful aaarms,_

 _Your haunting words,_

 _Keep me close,_

 _To every-thing about youuuuu…._

〜+〜

Mercy was so caught up in her day-dreaming that she didn't realized she no longer was alone anymore as DVa and Tracer entered the lab, only for the English woman to yank the young Korean girl back and have the both of them take cover behind the entrance, Tracer gesturing Hana to keep quiet as they both spied on Mercy, full blown wicked grins on their faces.

〜+〜

 _Romantic in waysss,_

 _In ways that almost tear apart my heaaart,_

 _Can't let you go!_

 _Don't you know…?_

 _ **IO SONO PRIGIONEEERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

〜+〜

 _A captive in your gentle haaaaaaaaaands!_

 _A prisioner of your soulful eyes, your special smile,_

 _We'll never paaaaart…._

 _If the morning sun should freeeee meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

 _It really wouldn't let me gooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

 _I'd still be caught inside your love,_

 _Can't rise above,_

 _The chaiiiins of your heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart!_

〜+〜

As the song ended and Mercy finished her act with a standing ovation to an imaginary audience, the sound of clapping greeted the german doctor. Turning with a start in the direction of the clapping, Mercy discovered both DVa and Tracer standing by the entrance, smacking their hands together boisterously, big teasing smiles on their faces.

"Lena! Hana! What are you two doing here!?" Angela exclaimed in surprise, hastily trying to collect herself.

"Oh…? We just came by to see what you were up to… Who knew you could move so well…" Tracer said teasingly, trying to get a reaction out of the usually composed doctor. "I mean, back when we were dancing a few hours ago, all we were doing was just simply fooling around, but this… This is precious…!" Lena declared in a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, you looked like a cute porcelain doll. So pretty…!" Hana exclaimed dreamily with a smile of her own.

Mercy was unable to formulate a response and could do nothing more but blush.

!

Back in her hideout, Sombra could only look at her screens with a deadpan.

"Well, that was something… Didn't know dear Doctor Ziegler liked Opera so much. Oh well, you learn something different every day. I give her an eight for effort." She said before exploding in a fit of laughter.

!

Hana and Lena were still laughing at what they had seen Mercy doing while alone as they walked through a corridor. The combat medic walking alongside them wasn't amused in the least.

"Lena, Hana! That is enough you two! It is really of poor education for you two to be laughing at what other people do in private. Is this the way to treat an old friend and fellow colleague!?" She said with a bit of outrage.

"I'm sorry Angela! (laugh) It's just that you looked really funny when you were moving around, acting as if you were in some Opera (Laugh)" Tracer said through a fit of laughter.

"Yes (Laugh) We are sorry! (Laugh) It's just that we can't stop ourselves (laugh)" Hana stated through her own attack of laughs. Mercy just harrumped in frustration.

It was in that moment that the next song began to play.

〜+〜

 **Nana OST - A Little Pain – (Amalee's English Version)**

〜+〜

 _(Instrumental)_

〜+〜

 _Travel toooooooo, the mooooooon,_

 _As the dream, you weave, slowly comes to life,_

 _Only youuuuuuuuuuuuu, by my sideeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,_

 _As we laugh, and as we dance under the fragile starlight,_

〜+〜

 _Someday we will find,_

 _The missing piece so loooong forgotten,_

 _Maybe then we can, smile agaaaaaaaaaain,_

 _(Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!)_

〜+〜

 _Please understand…_

 _ **I'M HEEEEEERE, WAITING FOR YOU!**_

 _Even if destiny lies to you and I,_

 _ **I'M HEEEEEERE WAITING FOR YOU!**_

 _And I'll be calling your na-aaame,_

 _I beeeeet if I reach out,_

 _And I pull on the string linking you and I_

 _That giiiiiirl I used to be, would open up her eyes_

 _No-neeed-to-cryyyyyyyyyyyyy_

〜+〜

As the song played, both DVa and Tracer stopped laughing overtime, their laughs reducing into chuckles and then stopping altogether, their expressions turning completely serious in such a 360o Knee-jerk reaction that Mercy couldn't help but feel rather unnerved by it.

〜+〜

 _Tra-vel iiiiiiiiiiiin, sil-enceeeeeeee_

 _Still it feels like you are, just within my reach_

 _But I knooooooow, it's a lieeeeeee – That my miiiiiiiind is playing tricks on me time and time againnnnn,_

〜+〜

As they kept listening the song, the lips of both DVa and Tracer began to quiver, trying desperately to keep back the whimpers threatening to escape from her throats, their eyes started to water with building tears. Mercy just stared.

〜+〜

 _Baby, when I close my eyesss,_

 _It feels as though I'm baaack in tiiiime,_

 _Yeah, a little pain, is worth it aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall,_

 _(Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!)_

〜+〜

 _Please understand…_

 _ **I'M HEEEEEERE, WAITING FOR YOU!**_

 _If the winds of good-bye come for you and I,_

 _ **I'M HEEEEEERE WAITING FOR YOU!**_

 _My eyes reflec-ting the sky-yyy._

〜+〜

 _Back then I was guarded, holding tight on-to my heart, in fear of pain,_

 _But theeeeeeen our eyes met – that's when everything changed…._

 _No-neeed-to-cryyyyyyyyyyyyy_

〜+〜

 _(Instrumental)_

〜+〜

"Angela, I'm sorry!" Tracer cried as she smashed into the right side of the Valkyrie with a rather tight grip that left Mercy gasping for breath at being caught off guard. "You are a one of my oldest most dear friends and it was wrong of me to make fun of you, please forgive me! I don't want to lose our friendship over this! I really appreciate you very much!"

"Me too! You're one of my heroes that I respect and look up too! I shouldn't have made fun of you like that!" DVa bawled as she also slammed into the combat medic other side, compounding the confusion that Mercy was feeling who didn't know what to do with her arms full of so much emotional females. Again, if she were physically capable of sweatdropping, she would have done so by now.

As it is, all she limited herself to do was pat the backs of her two crying colleagues "It's alright… There's no harm done. As long as you two promise not to do it again…" Mercy said with a face that clearly told she barely had any idea what was happening.

"We promise!" Both regretful women said at the same time. Mercy could just let out a sigh.

"Let's just take a moment to rest and hear the music okay." She said while continuing to pat her colleagues who only answered with wordless nods as they kep their faces buried in her shoulders.

〜+〜

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'm all eaaaaaaaars,_

 _(Feel something, feel nothing,)_

 _(Listen closely, listen closely)_

 _Disaaaaaaaarm the dreaaaaam tiiiiicker,_

 _In a constant momeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent,_

 _(You will find me where it's quiet)_

 _(Listen closely, listen closely)_

 _Let theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee life flow through all-the spaces … (of the univeeerse)_

〜+〜

 _Please understand…_

 _ **I'M HEEEEEERE, WAITING FOR YOU!**_

 _Even if destiny lies to you and I,_

 _ **I'M HEEEEEERE WAITING FOR YOU!**_

 _And I'll be calling your na-aaame,_

 _I beeeeet if I reach out,_

 _And I pull on the string linking you and I,_

 _That giiiiiirl I used to be, would open up her eyes,_

 _No-neeeed-to-CRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

 _Oooooooo-oh, Aaaaaaaa-ah!_

 _(Listen closely, listen closely)_

〜+〜

 _(Instrumental)_

〜+〜

 _(Listen closely, listen closely)_

〜+〜

 _(Instrumental)_

〜+〜

 _(Listen close, listen closely, listen closelyyyyyyyyy)_

…

As the music faded, Mercy allowed their friends a moment to compose themselves, not commenting on the little scene that had ocurred. "So… Everything good…?"

"Yes… It's all good…?" Hana nodded, wiping off her eyes.

The trio then moved on with their business after that.

!

Jesse McCree was simply chilling out in the monitor room, eyes proped over a terminal as he smoked a cigar, his hat tilted forward to cover his eyes. Thick puffs of smoke being blown from the side of his mouth from time to time as music played from the vents.

〜+〜

 _ **Yoko Kanno – The Real Folks Blues – Sapphire English Cover**_

〜+〜

 _(Instrumental)_

〜+〜

 _Too late to let you know,_

 _What you meeeean to meeee,_

 _If I cried I'd only make you believe, I was happyyy,_

 _I've got to let you go, and my heaaaart, it aches,_

 _But it's worth it, 'cause I swear to god, you're a mistake….._

〜+〜

 _Know there could be a day,_

 _When the paaaaaaaaain will fade,_

 _But a part of me is lookin' for you, back on yesterdayyy,_

 _I've got to get away, 'cause my heaaaart, it burns,_

 _And I know if I keep stickin' around, I won't ever learn…_

〜+〜

 _Don't wanna cry,_

' _Cause, baby, I…_

 _Can feel freeeedom when they playyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy,_

〜+〜

 _ **THE REAL FOOOOOOOOOOOOLK BLUES!**_

 _I neeeeeeeeeeed the painnnn!_

 _My unhappiness is proof I'm not insane,_

' _Cause when I'm clooooooooooose to you,_

 _I swear, IIIIIIIIIIIIII could die,_

 _Need to live my life, yeah, live like I'm alive,_

 _And it's a lonely road,_

 _Good luck and Goodbyyyyyeee…_

〜+〜

 _(Instrumental)_

〜+〜

McCree let out a thick cloud of smoke as he took his cigar from his lips for a moment. "Not bad…" He said before returning his cigar to his mouth and leaning back on his seat.

!

All the female members of Overwatch were hanging out in the common room, simply trying to enjoy the music and bond a little with their fellow agents.

"So girls, how all you been liking the little concert we been having today…?" Tracer asked in her usual cheerful demeanor.

"It's fine friend Tracer. It's nice to hear music that is not completely created on a computer for a change…" Zary replied as she laid sitting on a couch.

"I've liked them; they've been pretty relaxing…" Mai said as she patted her little hovering robo-friend, .

"Yes, they've been good." Phara said with a nod from where she was sitting next to Brigiette. "It is lucky that the songs come at specific intervals that give us enough time to fullfil our duties and allow us to appreciate the songs better once they're playing…."

"Yes, that's right… Has anyone here know how much time these intervals last…?" Hana asked with a thoughtful expression.

"I've taken the time. It seems each song is played with roughly half an hour between them." Brigiette answered as she doodled on some schematics she was working on in a coffee table. "It's almost like hearing the radio…"

"Talking about that… It seems is time for a new song…!" Mercy said as she pointed at the vents, and just as surely, music once more began to play from them. "I wonder what are we going to hear now…?"

〜+〜

 _ **Tenchi Muyo OST – Washu's Lullaby**_

〜+〜

 _April-roses, tiny-sparrows, comets-bright-and-new,_

 _All-be-long-toge-ther-with-the-mystery-that-is-you,_

 _When I see, your little face, I hear a song, from long ago,_

 _I think you know, the many secrets I've forgoootteeeeen,_

〜+〜

 _Gene-rations-through-the-ages, joined-as-one-somehow,_

 _Leading-to-the-miracle-that-I-am-holding-now,_

 _From the sky, and from the seaaa,_

 _Upon a breeze you ca-me to me,_

 _You seem to see,_

 _A greater u-niverse than IIIIII doooooooooooooo,_

〜+〜

 _Sleep my baby, sleep my baby,_

 _Dream of somewhere far away,_

 _Do youuu re-member stiiiiiill,_

 _How I hope you always wiiiiiiill,_

 _Keep the me-mory of the day,_

 _ **The world was booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorn!**_

〜+〜

Tracer let out a squee as she heard the music playing. "A baby! This song is about a cute little baby! What do you think Angela!? Doesn't it make you want to have a tiny little bundle of joy of your own…?" She said, grinning to her friend as she nudged the German doctor with an elbow to her side.

"A baby…!? I… Don't know Lena. I mean… I do have thoughts about having children of my own someday from time to time, but most of time I am so busy with my work that I'm afraid I haven't got much opportunity for interpersonal relationships… or romance…" Mercy replied, a little flustered about the subject but taking everything in good nature nevertheless.

"That's a real shame Mercy…" Hana began to say casually. "You are a very beautiful woman, and I'm sure any man out there would be head over heels at the mere thought of having a chance to go out in a date with you. Seriously if you were to see the massive following you have online, you'll know I'm right. I'm surprised you are still single, really I'm speechless!" She exclaimed with a disbelieving expression.

"I wouldn't have put it as energetic as her…" Phara interjected, wanting to give her two cents. "But Hana is right, you are a very attractive woman Angela and anyone would consider himself pretty lucky to be in a relationship with you. I'm sure any child you might have in the future will be just as gorgeous as you." The Egyptian security officer said with a smile that made Mercy even more embarassed.

"Oh… Knock it off you guys…!" She waved off the compliments, a pretty faint blush on her cheeks. "What about you Farehaa? Is there anyone in your life that might have caught your interest?" She asked, trying to deflect the attention on her to someone else.

"Well… There might be someone…" Phara confessed a little abashed herself.

As the women of Overwatch began to engage in the ages old art of gossiping, there was one among them who remained silent through the entire talk. Shrike, who simply focused on staring at Phara without uttering a single word, her full-face mask hiding her gaze as she took every little action that the Egyptian Valkyrie did. The way her eyes seemed to light as she spoke with renowned heroes like Tracer or Mercy, the way she laughed at the jokes of her fellow colleagues. And if anyone who knows her were to look at her at this moment, they would remark on how it seemed there was a palpable trace of longing in her posture.

〜+〜

 _When-you-wake-up-I'll-be-waiting, eager-for-your-smile,_

 _You've-had-quite-a- jour-ney -dar-ling, you-should-rest-a-while,_

 _When you cry, we still rejoice,_

 _To hear your voice - oh yes, it's true,_

 _My sweet Washu,_

 _Please understand, how much weee looooove youuuuuuuuuu,_

〜+〜

 _Sleep my baby, sleep my baby,_

 _Later on, perhaps you'll tell,_

 _The wondrous things you've seeeeeen,_

 _More miraculous than dreeeeeeams,_

 _Tell me all about the day,_

 _ **The world was booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorn!**_

〜+〜

"What do you think Shrike….?"

The veteran sniper was pulled out of her thougths by the voice of Mei, who was tryin to adress her, drawing the attention of the rest of the room in the process.

"What did you said, dear? I'm afraid I wasn't paying atttention." The richly accented voice of Shrike said through her faceless mask.

"I was asking you what you think about babies…" Mai simply repeated.

"Ah! I know all about babies already. I've had one of those already. They are pretty cute and lovable, but they also require quite the great amount of work and care…" Shrike simply replied in a matter of fact tone.

"You are a mother…?" Zarya asked, curious.

A nod from Shrike answered her. "Yes… A daughter…. She's alll grown up already…. But I still remember the joy of raising her when she was little…." She said, her voice growing wistful and distant for a moment.

"Oh, the voice of experience from what I see…" Tracer said with a giggle. "You know all this talk about babies makes me want to have one of my own. I wonder if Emily will be open to the idea of adopting a baby for ourselves."

Mercy just looked at Tracer with a teasing smile, knowing pretty well about Tracer's girlfriend thanks to all those mails she sents her with regularity to keep in touch. "Oh yes, I bet she will pretty ecstatic at the idea, so much that I'm pretty sure she must be packing her suitcases and running for the hills right now."

"Oh, shush you!" Tracer exclaimed as she playfully slapped Mercy's arm.

〜+〜

 _(Instrumental)_

〜+〜

As the women laughed among themselves, Shrike simply shooked her head and went back to stare at Phara longingly.

〜+〜

 _Sleep my baby, sleep my baby,_

 _Dream of somewhere, far away,_

 _Do youuu re-member stiiiiiill,_

 _How I hope you always wiiiiiiill,_

 _Keep the me-mory of the day,_

 _ **The world was booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorn!**_

!

Once the women were done with their little get-together, and everybody was going back to their own business, Shrike intercepted Phara at the doorway of the common room. "Phara, can I speak with you for a moment…"

The Egyptian woman seemed a little puzzled as to why the masked sniper wanted to speak with her. Phara couldn't help to be a little suspicious. Despite having helped Overwatch in stopping Talon and bring an end to the crisis in Russia, that didn't changed the fact that Shrike is a high-profile wanted criminal in her home country of Egypt.

Some of the other female agents took notice of the little talk and turned for a moment in curiousness. A knowing look from Mercy told that she suspected what this was all about as she decided to make sure the two women had some space of their own.

"C'mon girls, it's time to go back to the grinding. Those reports to the UN are not going to write themselves on their own." She chided as she tugged on Tracer's sleeve.

"But… Oh, alright…." Lena said in resignation, following after her friend, the rest of the women doing the same soon after.

Both Phara and Shrike took notice of this from the corner of their eyes but didn't comment on this. "About what?" Phara asked.

Shrike didn't reply and simply gestured with her head to follow her to the back of the common room, once there Phara questioned the masked sniped once more. "So, what is it that you want to talk about?"

Shrike seemed a little apprehensive by that question, pushing both of her index fingers together in a gesture not unlike that of a teen who has gotten himself in trouble. "I have something to tell you. Something that you probably not going to like…" She said hesitantly.

Phara frowned. "What do you mean by that? Speak clearly!" She said, losing her patience.

Shrike sighed, her shoulders sagging a little, before her posture turned rigid but determined. Slowly, she brought her hands up to her mask covering her face and began to take it off. Phara reared back with a gasp at seeing the person behind the mask, someone she had believed dead for years.

"It's been a long time my little Fareeha…" Ana said, giving a kind, sad, yet proud smile at her only daughter.

Phara couldn't speak, she could only gape like a fish out of the water due to the strong shock that leaved her paralyzed, but eventually she managed to choke out a single word. "MOM!"

!

After managing to recover from her initial reaction, Phara certainly didn't seem pretty pleased with this new revelation, yet she managed to try her best to keep a leveled head despite her inner turmoil.

"MOTHER! WHAT THE HELL!? I thought you were dead! Killed during an operation against Talon!?"

I did say she did try… Not that she suceeded…

"Fareeha… I understand if you are upset that I lied to you…." Ana began to say, but she was suddenly cut off by her daughter.

"Upset…!? No mother, I am not upset! No, no, no… Upset doesn't even begin to describe how I am feeling right now! Mother! You made everybody think you had died! You lied to me! You lied to dad! And you lied to all of your friends at Overwatch! You don't know how much it hurt receiveing a call from dad telling me my only mother had died in the line of duty. He was devastated… We both were!? WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODS WHERE YOU THINKING!? HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING SO CRUEL TO US!?" Phara exclaimed, all but foaming at the mouth in rage.

Ana simply let out a tired sigh after her daughter's angry rant "I deserve that… I deserve all the scorn you might have for me after what I did to you and Reinhardt… As for why I did it…? That is a long complicated story, and it has to do with Talon…" It was all that the old sniper said.

Phara shook her head in incomprehension at that. "Talon…!? What those terrorists have to do with you abandoning us and deceiving the world into thinking you were dead!?" She demanded, still pretty irate.

Ana didn't replied immediately and simply began to pace around the room, a distressed expression on her face. "Do you know about who Widowmaker is…?" She asked, turning her back towards her daughter.

Phara frowned at that question, wondering what this was all about. "Widowmaker… That's the sharpshooter and assassin under Talon's beck and call. The one credited for the murder of Terkhartha Mondatta in King's Row…" She said, trying to figure out what her mother was trying to say with all this.

"Her real name is Amelie Lacroix…" Ana said in an almost casual tone after Phara answered her question.

The frown on Phara's face deepened at that. "Lacroix… That name sounds familiar…"

"She was the wife of fellow agent Gerard Lacroix…." Ana clarified.

"Wait! Yes, I remember… You told me about this. You told me about how Gerard's wife Amelie was kidnapped by Talon's operatives in order to extort him into stepping down from leading the investigation against Talon. Overwatch agents managed to rescue Amelie and return her safely to Gerard. But two weeks later, Gerard Lacroix was found murdered in his own bed with no sign of his wife anywhere." Phara's eyes widened as a terrible realization lit up inside her mind, turning towards her mother with shock-stricken eyes. "You don't think…"

"That Amelie murdered her husband… That's exactly what happened." Ana simply replied, confirming her daughter's fears. "When Amelie was kidnapped by Talon, they did more to her than just hold her for ransom. They messed up with her mind, turning her into an obedient tool, a double agent under the service of Talon, who was sent back to her husband to murder him in his sleep. After that, Talon continued experimenting on her, eventually turning her into the cold-blooded assassin she is now…" Ana said with an awfully serious expression.

"Why are you telling me all this…?" Phara asked with a face clearly disturbed by the news she had just heard.

Ana turned away from her daughter again. "It all began with the mission I was considered killed in action, we were supposed to free some hostages and escort them back to safety. Everything was running smoothly without much complication, but it was during the last stretch where we were escorting the hostages to the extraction point that everything went to hell. A sniper suddenly began to shoot out of nowhere and started killing the agents protecting the hostages. After a long tense duel, I managed to track down the sniper and destroy his helmet with a headshot, forcing him to discard it. It came as a horrible surprise to discover that the sniper was none other than Amelie, and I hesitated to pull the trigger on what could have been the final shot that would have ended her life and allow my fellow agents to escape with the hostages. Amelie took advantage of my hesitation and shot at me through my rifle's scope, destroying my right eye in the process and leaving me out of comission…" She said she raised a hand to touch the patch that was covering her ruined eye. "After that she killed everybody, the rest of my fellow agents and hostages, none was left alive. And the mission as you know was considered a terrible failure, with all personnel considered KIA and their bodies unable to be recovered and brought back to their families. But I survived… The only one who managed to get out of there alive… I pulled myself back to my feet, ruined eye and all, and went to track Amelie in order to find out the truth of what had happened…."

Ana let out a tired sigh, the momery of that day still being enough to bring a sour flavour into her mouth. "And find it I did… I later learned what Talon had done to Amelie and how that mission had been nothing more than an ambush designed to wipe out my whole team. That's when I decided to bring the fight upon Talon, to not rest until that horrible terrorist organization was no more. And that's why I decided not to return and allow the world to believe I was dead. After I learned what Talon had done to Amelie, how they had hunted down the loved one of a fellow agent and friend and turned her into a mindless monster under their control; I feared they might have tried to do the same to you if I were to try to go after them through official means. I could never forgive myself if what happened to Amelie happened to you too. Best to let the world believe I was dead if it meant you would be kept safe. That's why I began to don this mask and call myself Shrike… I know this explanation might not be enough to make up for all the pain I caused you with the fake news of my death, but I want you to know that all I did was to keep you safe. I had to keep my distance if I wanted Talon to leave you and your dad alone, so that my actions did not endanger your life. I'm sure your dad would understand, since that is one of the reasons he became a wandering crusader after all…"

"But unlike you at least he made the effort of keeping in touch!" Phara exclaimed, still pretty angry at her mother. Taking a moment to calm down, she spoke again, albeit with great barely restrained tension. "So why tell me all this!? If your decision was to stay away to keep Talon off me, why are you revealing that you're still alive to me and giving me this long-winded explanation?"

Ana kept quiet at that, considering her response. "Because I realized, that no matter how dire the situation, or how great the danger, I just simply can't continue pretending as if I don't have a daughter or that I'm not proud of her. I just can't… Despite how awfully I deceived you, I still wish to be your mother…" She said with a voice heavily laded with emotion before falling silent again.

An awkward expression fell upon Phara, who didn't know how to respond to that. "I don't know what you want me to say mother… You lied to me and made me believe you had died, I cried at your funeral thinking I would never see you again. And now you come back into my life as if nothing had happened and you want me to simply forgive you and reconnect with you!? I cannot do that…"

"I understand, Fareeha. I don't expect you to simply forgive me after what I did…" Ana simply replied with a nod.

A tense awkward silence fell upon the room, in the sudden quiet, the faint tune of a new sound began to seep from the ventilation shafts.

〜+〜

 _ **Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Bladeworks – Brave Shine (Sapphire Cover)**_

〜+〜

 _(Instrumental)_

〜+〜

 _I'm stuck in a never ending dream,_

 _Where my wishes and hopes cannot be seen,_

 _And it's killing me, but IIIII can't let go,_

〜+〜

 _There's a sad-ness raining down on me,_

 _And the future is looking oh so bleak,_

 _But I'm holding on, so dear-ly, to pre-cious memorieeees,_

〜+〜

 _To protect the ones I cherish, I've got to be stronger,_

 _Don't want to he-sitate, I wanna be braver,_

 _So no matter what may come, I can face the morning sun!_

〜+〜

 _ **BRAAAVE SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!**_

〜+〜

 _You reached out to me; you let me see your liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight,_

 _On the night I suffered most, you saved my liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife,_

 _Wielding all the things that we believe in,_

 _A test of faith I know I can win,_

 _I'll grant us love and peaaace for all tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime,_

' _Cause you shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!_

〜+〜

As the song played, Phara glanced at her mother who was staring back at her attentively, mother and daughter locking eyes with each other. For a moment no one said anything, but as they kept hearing the lyrics of the song, a small smile began to tug at the corner of Ana's lips. Phara rolled her eyes, someone up there must have quite the sense of humor, for how else can she explain that such an appropiate song started to play just when things were about to get awkward with her mother. Staring back at Ana, she could see she too must be thinking the same thing since a grin of merriment found its way to her face.

With a sigh, Phara resigned herself to her fate and simply opened her arms wide and gestured her mother for a hug. Capitalizing on the invitation, the elder sniper didn't wasted any time to smash into the arms of her daughter, who was momentarily surprised by the strength of her eagerness, but she quickly recovered and settled for a warm embrace with her mother, a small smile of her own struggling to seep into Phara's expression.

〜+〜

 _Looking up into-the-dismal night,_

 _One by one the stars-all-lost their light,_

 _Not, a single trace, of whaaaat they once weeeere,_

〜+〜

 _Young souls watch their fates unfold,_

 _Not knowing what the future holds,_

 _They were wandering, so blindly, throughout the endless niiiiiiiight,_

〜+〜

 _When we lose the things we cherish, we see it as weakness,_

 _With hope dying out, we start to lose pur-pose,_

 _So I pray when I am gone, that my destiny lives on!_

〜+〜

 _ **BREEEAK DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!**_

〜+〜

 _On that night, the world went crashing to the grooooooooooooooooooooooooound_

 _When I thought we'd lost all hope, you came arooooooooooooooooooooooooound,_

' _Cause you kneeew deep down we-had-to move on,_

 _Believing 'till the break of dawn,_

 _I feel us getting soooo much closeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer…_

〜+〜

 _To protect the ones I cherish,_

 _I've just got to be strong,_

 _So I'll seek tomorrow out,_

 _And no matter what may coooome,_

 _I'll find the morning sun!_

〜+〜

 _ **BRAAAVE SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!**_

〜+〜

 _You reached out to me; you let me see your liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight,_

 _On the night I suffered most, you saved my liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife,_

 _We found light beyond the blue horizon,_

 _So no more tears, farewell, I'm done,_

 _I'll grant us love and peaaace for all tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime,_

 _Yeah, I'll shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine,_

...

DVa just stared at the ceiling of room as she laid on her bed, both hands set behind her head with a leg bent up and the other crossed at top of it, an appraising expression on her face.

"Well, that was some empowering song…" She said before she started tapping her aloft foot, waiting idly for the next song.

Stiffling a yawn since it was growing late, Hana used the free time she had to ponder on the ocurrences that had taken place today, thinking about all the new songs she had never heard before. Her camera kept recording her as she continued musing, humming the tunes of some of the songs she had likened the best, and wondering about their significance.

Eventually, a new song played out throught the ventilation shafts, the soft musical notes of a piano reaching her ears.

〜+〜

 _ **Olivia Lufkin – Winter Sleep – NANA OST**_

〜+〜

 _(Piano Intro)_

〜+〜

 _It keeps coming baaack to meeeeeeeeee,_

 _I remeeeeeeeeember-this-paaaaaaaain,_

 _It spreads across my eyes, every-thiiiiiing is duuuuull,_

〜+〜

 _Every-one's smiiiiiiiiiiiiiiling,_

 _They're smiiiiiiiiiiiiiililing,_

 _It pushes meee far, far awaaaaay,_

 _I can't under-staaaaand,_

 _Every-thiiing is bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue,_

〜+〜

 _Can-you-hear-me-out-theeeere?_

〜+〜

 _Will you hoooold me noooooow?_

 _Hoooold me noooooow,_

 _My frooozen heaaaaaaart,_

 _I'm ga-zing from the dis-tance and I feel every-thing pass thro-ugh meeeeeeeeeee,_

 _I can't-be-a-lone right nooooow,_

〜+〜

 _Will you hoooold me noooooow?_

 _Hoooold me noooooow,_

 _My frooozen heaaaaaaart,_

 _I'm lost-in-a deep winter sleep,_

 _I can't seem to find my waaay ooooout alooooone,_

 _Can youuuuuuuuuuu wake me?_

〜+〜

 _(Piano Instrumental)_

〜+〜

Hana felt her eyes water more and more the longer she kept listening to the song, unshead tears brimming to the point she was unable to conciously contain them. Touching her cheek with a hand, she felt her tears starting to run down the sides of her face, dampening the tips of her fingers. She moved her hand in front of her to inspect her digits, a look of complete loss on her tear-streaked face as she stared at her wet fingers.

"Why I am crying…?" She asked in complete stupefaction. "I don't understand… Why I am crying…!?" She said as she began to devolve into a sobbing mess, rubbing at her eyes in a vain attempt to wipe off the torrent of tears flowing down her cheeks.

〜+〜

 _I know when I let it iiiiiin,_

 _It hides looooooove-from-this mooooooment,_

 _So-I-guard it close,_

 _I watch the moooove it maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakes,_

〜+〜

McCree pulled his hat down until it covered his entire face, using it to keep others from seeing the tears flowing down from his eyes.

〜+〜

 _But it geeeeeeeeeeeeets meeeeeeee,_

 _But it geeeeeeeeeeeeets meeeeeeee,_

 _I-wish-I-could under-staaand-how-_ _ **I**_ _,_

 _Could maaake it di-sa-ppeaaaaaar, maaake it diii-sa-ppeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!_

〜+〜

Brigitte set down her tool as she was unable to keep working, tears streaking in a torrential flood from her eyes, a dumbfounded look on her face as she was incapable of doing nothing more but stand crying in front of her station despite ignoring the reason as to why she suddenly found herself unable to stop weeping.

〜+〜

 _Any-one-ooout-there-hear-me-noooow?_

〜+〜

Tracer sat at her desk, her pen and the report she had been writing lying forgotten in front of her. She tensenly nibbled at her finger, her weeping eyes glancing here and there all around her room as she desperately tried to choke the sobs attempting to escape her throat and failing miserably at that.

〜+〜

 _Will you hoooold me noooooow?_

 _Hoooold me noooooow,_

 _My frooozen heaaaaaaart,_

 _Kiss-my-lips and may-be-youuu can-take-meee to-your-world fooor noooooooooow,_

 _I can't-be-a-lone right nooooow,_

〜+〜

Mercy dabbed a handkerchief around her cheeks to wipe off the tears that flowed non-stop as she sat on her station on the lab, even at be verge of being overcome completely by overwhelming emotion, the German doctor didn't lose her composture and still managed to look all very prim and proper.

〜+〜

 _Will you hoooold me noooooow?_

 _Hoooold me noooooow,_

 _My frooozen heaaaaaaart,_

 _Please! Ma-ke-it-all-go a-way,_

 _Am I ever gonna feel my-seeelf a-gaaaain?_

 _I hooooooooope I wiiiiiiiiiiiiill…_

〜+〜

Zarya sat at the edge of her bunk, not doing anything but just sit there with a stoic expression as tears poured from her face, listening to the music.

〜+〜

 _Will you hoooold me noooooow?_

 _Hoooold me noooooow,_

 _My frooozen heaaaaaaart,_

 _I'm ga-zing from the dis-tance and I feel every-thing pass thro-ugh meeeeeeeeeee,_

 _I can't-be-a-lone right nooooow,_

〜+〜

Winston set down his glasses as they started to fog due to his tears, taking a moment to clean them as he continued crying, not even trying to pretend and put a strong front for property's sake.

〜+〜

 _Will you hoooold me noooooow?_

 _Hoooold me noooooow,_

 _My frooozen heaaaaaaaaart,_

 _I'm lost-in-a deep winter sleep,_

 _I can't seem to find my waaay ooooout alooooone,_

 _Can youuuuuuuuuuu wake me?_

〜+〜

As the song finally ended, DVa still remained a sobbing mess in her bed, but as she began to control herself a little, she started to become self-concious of what kind of image she was presenting to her fans online. But in the end she found herself realizing she didn't cared enough to cut the feed, so she just simply covered her face with a pillow and began to sob helplessly in it without restraint.

!

Inside her dark room filled with monitors, Sombra was still spying on the members of Overwatch. However, something was different this time around, as the Mexican hacker didn't move a single muscle or spoke a single word. She just remained there, rooted to her seat, a dumb-struck expression on her tear-streaked face.

After a few minutes without showing a single sign of life, a choked whisper escaped from her throat. "Oh dios… Que fue eso…? WHAT THE HELL IT WAS!"

Slamming her hands in her console, the Mexican hacker slumped over it in helplessness, covering her face with both hands as she felt her tears flow unbridled again. Inside her dark room filled with monitors, Sombra cried alone.

!

The next morning we found all available agents of Overwatch convening once more inside Winston lab at the request of the Gorilla scientist, each of them waiting for the results of his investigation.

"Well, I have good news everybody. Athena finally managed to pin point the origin point of the music." He declared without preamble.

"You have…? That's actually good news…!" Hana said with a considering expression.

"Way to go big guy! So tell us what you've discovered Winston, luv'…" Tracer said with her usual chirpy disposition.

Winston fixed his glasses before proceeding. "As you know, yesterday a rather diverse assortment of musical pieces began to play for a cycle of twelve hours straight, from 10:00 AM to 10:00 PM, with intevals of a length of roughly half hour separating each piece."

"Yes… Brigitte told us about how she took measure of the time beetwen songs and came to that exact same conclusion…" Phara said with a nod.

"Are we really sure it's an exact half an hour? Because sometimes I felt that some of the songs took longer or less time before they started to play." Hana said with a curious gaze.

"Well, I did say it was roughly half an hour between them because of the individual lengths of each song and such." Winston elaborated. "I believe I should have said that each time the clock reaches a half hour, a song starts playing…"

Ana, wearing her Shrike disguise, stared at the time being displayed on a nearby screen. "It's about to ring the ten o' clock in just a couple of minutes…"

"Do we even know if music will even play today…? It might have been just a single day thing…" Soldier 76 said in his gruff voice.

"Well, there's only one way to find out isn't it…?" Winston smiled as he pointed up towards the vents, the rest of the Overwatch agents following with their gazes. As the last minutes ran by pretty quickly, soon enough, Winston was proven right in his assesment as music once more began to filter through the vents.

〜+〜

 **Belinda Carlisle – Heaven Is A Place On Earth**

〜+〜 **  
**

 _Oooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_

 _Oooh, heaven is a place on earth,_

 _They say- in heaven- love comes first,_

 _We'll make heaven a place on earth,_

 _Oooh, heaven is a place on eaaaaaaaaaaaarth,_

〜+〜

Tracer, DVa and Mei were grinning stupidly at the lyrics of the song. "Yay we have more music, isn't that great Mercy!?" The Brit pilot asked, turning towards the blonde medic.

"Maybe, but is highly inappropiate to have music blaring through the entire base Lena. You should remember that Overwatch is a respectable organization and we must try our best to give a proper image worthy of our profession…" Mercy replied.

〜+〜

 _When the niiiiiiiight- faaaaalls- dooooooown,_

 _I wait for youuuu,_

 _And you coome arooound,_

 _And the wooooooorld's aaaaaa-liiiiiiiive,_

 _With the sound of kiiiids,_

 _On the street outsideeeeeee,_

〜+〜

"Really…? Then why are you smiling just as me?" Tracer asked, getting near the medic.

〜+〜

 _When you walk into the rooooooooom,_

 _You pull me close and we start to moooooooove,_

 _And we're spinning with the stars abooove,_

 _And you lift me up- in a wave of loooove..._

〜+〜

"That doesn't mean I can't enjoy the music too…" Angela replied, she too grinning happily.

〜+〜

 _Oooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_

 _Oooh, heaven is a place on earth,_

 _They say-in heaven- love comes first,_

 _We'll make heaven a place on earth,_

 _Oooh, heaven is a place on eaaaaaaaaaaaarth,_

〜+〜

"However, we do must track the source of this music and deal with it I'm afraid. We cannot allow any unwanted intrusion in our perimeter to be left unanswered…" Mercy stated with an apologetical look.

〜+〜

 _When I feeeeeeel aaaaaa-loooooooone,_

 _I reach for youuu,_

 _And you bring me home,_

 _When I'm looooost aaaaat seaaaaa,_

 _I hear your voice,_

 _And it carries meeee,_

〜+〜

"Can we do it after the song is over…?" Tracer asked to her friend.

〜+〜

 _In this world we're just beginniiiiing,_

 _To understand- the miracle of liviiiiing,_

 _Baby_ _ **I**_ _was afraid before,_

 _But I'm not afraid- anymoooooore,_

〜+〜

"Sure!" It was Mercy's response.

〜+〜

 _Oooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_

 _Oooh, heaven is a place on earth,_

 _They say-in heaven- love comes first,_

 _We'll make heaven a place on earth,_

 _Oooh, heaven is a place on eaaaaaaaaaaaarth,_

〜+〜

By this point all of the most easy-going members of Overwatch were leaning their heads side to side at the tune of the song, smiling hapilly at the lyrics and singing the chorus along. Soldier 76 shook his head.

〜+〜

 _(Instrumental)_

〜+〜

 _In this world we're just beginniiiiing,_

 _To understand- the miracle of liviiiiing,_

 _Baby_ _ **I**_ _was afraid before,_

 _But I'm not afraid- anymoooooore,_

〜+〜

 _(Instrumental)_

〜+〜

 _Oooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_

 _Oooh, heaven is a place on earth,_

 _They say-in heaven- love comes first,_

 _We'll make heaven a place on earth,_

 _Oooh, heaven is a place on eaaaaaaaaaaaarth,_

 _Oooh, heaven is a place on eaaaaaaaaaaaarth,_

 _Oooh, heaven is a place on eaaaaaaaaaaaarth,_

 _Oooh, heaven is a place on eaaaaaaaaaaaarth,_

 _Oooh, heaven is a place on eaaaaaaaaaaaarth,_

 _Oooh, heaven is a place on eaaaaaaaaaaaarth,_

….

….

As the music faded in the background, and the Overwatch agents recomposed themselves, Soldier 76 just stared with a bored bearing. "You're done…" It was all he said.

"Yes, we are done…" Tracer chirped hapilly. "Anyway, so what is that you were saying Winston? Have you found the origin of the music….?"

The sentient gorilla nodded. "Yes, as I had said, Athena has finally been able to pin point the location of the sound waves' source. She had to map the entire ventilation network of the outpost and do some complex equations to trace the rebounds of the signal, but in the end she managed to locate the origin…"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand…..?" Hana said expectantly.

"It's underground as I had first theorized, most specifically in the lower engineering sections that were closed down when Overwatch was first disbanded. A search of those sections should be an enterprise that we should undertake with the outmost caution since many of them were still under construction and/or renovation when the disbandment was issued."

"It is a risk we must take Winston…" Mercy stated. "After all those sections might prove to be a security risk if they allow unauthorized individuals to inflitrate our base, this incident we are experiencing right now with music being played at selected intervals is already proof of that."

"Mmmmmmph… You might have a point Angela." Winston said with a thoughtful expression, a hand under his chin.

"Well that's a let down… And here I was enjoying the pretty music without a care in the world…" Hana said dejected, her shoulders slumping down.

McCree took a drag of his cigar and let out a small puff of smoke. "What I want to know is if anyone has been able to identify any of the songs we've have heard so far. I can't recall hearing any of them before…"

"Well, after a brief investigation and a small chat with Reinhardt, it is my belief that all of these songs are from before the Omnic Crisis…" Winston answered.

Phara blinked in astonishment. "The Omnic crisis began thirty years ago. Are you sure all of these songs are that old?"

"I would say older than that…" Winston simply replied. "As you know, a lot of devastation was inflicted upon the nations of the world because of the war, and many things from before the crisis were lost. The United States Library of Congress and its institutions like the National Audiovisual Center and the National Film Registry that strived to preserve all of the knoweldge and works deemed significant to humanity for future generations was destroyed and all of their contents gone with it. Furthermore, records, tapes, CD's and any other kind of digital storage device were erased when the armies of humanity started employing EMP attacks to try and stop the Omnic menace. Obviously, it didn't work since the omnics quickly developed countermeasures and then started to employ EMP's themselves, detonating them in mayor population centers to cause the highest number of victims possible. The entire economical and political landscape was practically wiped out overnight, the only reason some vestiges of the past still remain in the form of a couple videogame and technology companies like Blizzard, Google or Apple, is because they had back-up servers in far flung and isolated places like Antartica or New Zealand. Otherwise, things like that Starcraft II videogame that Hana likes to play would not exist today."

DVa reared back in shock at that declaration, clutching at her heart tightly. "Winston! Please stop! You're scaring me!"

"I think you should lay back in the doom and gloom a little big guy, before Hana here suffers a stroke…" Tracer said, gesturing at the Korean Meka pilot.

Winston sighed. "It was not my intention to dusturb you Hana, I was just trying to make a point. The truth is, all digital records were lost and the only thing that managed to survive the Omnic Crisis was hard analogue storage devices or handwritten accounts like journals and books. Trying to rebuild things to the point they were before the War and recover the lost knowledge lost because of it has been a mess, and even today mostly unsuccessful. The goverments of the world have been more focused in rebuilding the economy and infrastructure and care little for matters of art and culture. Using your hobby as an example again, Hana… That is why things have regressed in the videogame industry in which almost all new games are relatively cheap quickly to develop side-scrollers, when they used to be vast immersive experiencies that cost hundreds of millions of dollars to make and small armies of computer designers to develop; and why Arcades are back in prominence practically everywhere you go today when I know for a fact that they had been considered and obsolete technology that had fallen in hard times prior to the Omnic Crisis…" He explained a little more kindly this time.

Hana stopped overreacting and assumed a thoughful and solemn expression. "I know… There are many rumors and stories online about legendary games that once existed that were so vast and marvelous as to immerse the player in immense digital worlds were everything was possible and there were no limits to the imagination. Were you could rise from a lowly peasant and become a mighty and wise king or a hero who could travel the stars and whose actions would decide the fate of entire worlds and whose mere presence could change the tide of entire battlefields at a galactic scale. Hearing all the stories about the games of old, it is very hard for me to imagine such wondrous things to have actually existed. But the campain mode of Starcraft II lends heavy credence to this…" She said in an utterly reverential tone like one would use ot refer a mythical religious artifact, making everybody turn towards her and giver her strange looks at her sudden change in demeanor.

"What the hell do you children talk about online these days….!?" Soldier 76 said with a very flabbergasted tone of voice.

"Do not look down on young Hana for dreaming about lost glories! I know exactly what she's speaking of…" Reinhardt said, assuming a stoic reverential bearing of his own as his eyes acquired a nostalgic far away look.

"What!?"

Winston coughed under his breath. "Anyway… Back to the original topic, as I had previously stated, all of these songs must be from before the Omnic Crisis and that's why nobody recognize them today since most people who lived through that time can only remember the war against the Omnics at any record or media prior to that is most likely destroyed. So I hope this answers your question McCree…"

"It does, somewhat…" McCree simply said as he took another drag of his cigar.

Mercy turned a frown towards the cowboy. "McCree what I have told you about smoking in the lab…?"

McCree shrugged. "That I should not to…" He said with an uncaring attitude as he continued smoking.

"Yet you're still doing it…" Angela said a little testily.

"So…?"

"So I want you to stop!"

"Aw, C'mon doc, nowadays air filters can clean the air with such efficiency that everybody in here could be smoking and in wouldn't affect your work one bit…" The cowboy said as he proceeded to keep inhaling from his cigar.

The only answer he got from mercy was a string of mumbled curses in German.

Winston knew it was time to take the reins of the conversation again. "Anyway… We will have to go in a little expedition into the bowels of the watchpoint if we wish to find the source of the, as I said, you must prepare yourselves for this might be a little dangerous…"

"Well, what's life without some danger to spice things up, big guy…" Tracer said in his usual cheerful attitude. "C'mon then, let's get to it! The sooner we begin, the sooner I can find out about the name of that song I like…" She said, gesturing everybody into following her before she walked out of the lab.

Without much choice everybody just looked among themselves and shrugged, before following after the peppy brit.

!

The Overwatch agents moved carefully through dark abandoned half-built corridors, Winston at the lead, using some flashlights integrated in his suit to ilumminate the darkness as he waved a device in front of him that took readings of his surroundings and pointed at the right direction. Behind him, his fellow agents followed suit, each carrying a flashlight or a recording device of their own.

"You know, this place is kind of spooky, like something out of a scary movie involving aliens and such…" Hana said, as she slowly moved her camera around to catch every single piece of her surroundings.

"Pretty wicked isn't? It's like starring on our own very movie!" Tracer said, the glow of the temporal device on her chest turning her into an easily recognizable beacon of light in the middle of the darkness.

"As long as no monster appears and starts killing us one by one…" Brigitte said, following behind as her grip on her flashlight tightened.

"It'll be fine as long as all of us remain together…" Winston said, as he continued taking readings. "I doubt we will find anyone waiting for us to ambush us here in the dark, but you never know. What I'm more worried about is one of us getting lost here in the darkness or getting trapped by having one of the corridors collapse atop us."

"That's even more terrible than getting chased in the dark by some alien, thanks for that Winston, it is just what I needed to settle my nerves…!" Hana complained, shaking a little and hugging her camera tightly.

"Ooops… Sorry…"

As they walked among the dark-pitch corridors more music began to be heard, this time seemingly coming from some far away direction instead of out of the vents, giving everybody an auditive trail to follow. Obviously, the members of Overwatch had to opinionate about that.

〜+〜

 _ **Van Halen – Love Walks In**_

〜+〜

 _(Electric Keyboard Intro)_

〜+〜

 _(Instrumental)_

〜+〜

"Oh my god that music! It's so awesome! It's like hearing a DJ play techno music using real intruments instead of a synthetizer…!" Hana exclaimed pretty excited, her previous fears all but forgotten.

"I know right! I wonder how they were able to make a sound like that. I can hear drums also besides the techno piano." Tracer said intrigued.

"It is different alright…" Zarya simply said as she marched on.

"Well at the very least it gives us a pretty easy signal to track; we just have to follow the sound of the music…" Mercy commented, walking along.

〜+〜

 _Cooon-tact! Is all it-takes,_

 _To change your life-to lose your place-in time,_

 _Cooon-tact! Asleep or awaaake!_

 _Coming around-you may wake-up-to-fiiind,_

 _Queeestions deep-within your eyes,_

 _Now more than eveeeeer! You realiiiiiiiize!_

〜+〜

 _And-then-you-sense-a-change,_

 _Nothing-feels-the-saaame,_

 _All-your-dreams-are-strange,_

 _Love comes walki'n in!_

 _Some-kind-of-a-lien,_

 _Waits-for-the-o-pe-niiing,_

 _Then-simply-pulls-a-striiing,_

〜+〜

 _(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH)_

〜+〜

 _Another wooorld!_

 _Some other tiiiiime!_

 _You-lay-your-sanity on the liiine,_

 _Fami-liar faces… FamiliAAAAr Sights!_

 _Reach back-remember with aaall your miiiight,_

 _Oooh, theere she staaaands in-a… Silken gooown,_

 _Silver lights! Shining doooooooooown!_

〜+〜

 _And-then-you-sense-a-change,_

 _Nothing-feels-the-saaame,_

 _All-your-dreams-are-strange,_

 _Love-comes-walki'n-in!_

 _Some-kind-of-a-lien,_

 _Waits-for-the-o-pe-niiing,_

 _Then-simply-pulls-a-striiing,_

 _Love-comes-walkin' IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!_

〜+〜

 _(Guitar Solo)_

〜+〜

"Oh dear god… That music really makes me feel as if I'm in another planet. Now I cannot keep from glancing around thinking as if I'm in some wondrous magical place! How did this happened…!?" Hana exclaimed, turning her head over all her surroundings frantically with awed eyes.

"It does make you change your outlook about our current situation, yes…" Mercy agreed she too glanced around with an intrigued expression.

The agents of Overwatch took a moment to peer at their surroundings, feeling anticipation that something might happen. When it did not, they all simply shrugged and continued on their way, but still they glanced around from time to time, unable to completely shake off the feeling given to them by the song.

〜+〜

 _AAAAH! Sleep and dream…! Is-all-I-craaaaaaaaaaaaaave!_

 _I-travel-far across the Mil-ky Waaay,_

 _To-my-master! I become AA SLAAAAVE!_

' _Til we meet again-soooome other daaaay,_

 _Wheeere silence speaks… As-loud-as-waaar,_

 _Earth retuuurns to-what-it… Was befooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore!_

〜+〜

 _And-then-you-sense-a-change,_

 _Nothing-feels-the-saaame,_

 _All-your-dreams-are-strange,_

 _Love-comes-walki'n-in!_

 _Some-kind-of-a-lien,_

 _Waits-for-the-o-pe-niiing,_

 _Then-simply… Pulls-a-striiing, looove comes waaalkin' iiin!_

〜+〜

 _(Love-comes-waaalkin' IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!)_

 _BABY! Puuuuuull the string!_

 _(Love-comes-waaalkin' IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!)_

〜+〜

By this point several of the Overwatch members were moving their bodies around at the sound of the song's tune while they sang the chorus with no small amount of emphasis. They really seemed to be enjoying this particular musical piece.

〜+〜

 _Love-comes-waaaaalkin' iiiiin… YEAAAH!_

 _HU-UMPH!_

 _YEAAAH!_

 _AHA-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

…

Now that the song had finished, the opinions didn't wait to be made.

"That is one of the best songs so far!" Hana exclaimed with great excitement. "That lead singer's voice was so awesome! And oddly hypnotic to tell the truth…"

Mercy nodded along. "It was indeed a great voice, greater than anything I've heard on the radio or the internet before… I believe that might have been one of those legendary rock bands that the music fans on the internet have entire sites dedicated to."

"You think…? Man that would cetainly be amazing if it were true…" Hana said, growing pensive and getting lost in thought.

"That might be the case…. But still we are not any closer of finding out the truth. Or discovering who sings these songs anyway…" Genji said in his enhanced voice.

"Maybe if we found whatever is that's playing the songs in the first place we will find out. On that note… We better get back on tracking those sound waves." Phara said all bussiness-like.

"Amen to that…" McCree simply said, shuffling along.

!

As they continued making their way deeper and deeper into the bowels of watchpoint Gibraltar, the agents of Overwatch noticed how the music seemed to become louder and louder the more they approached its source, making it easy for them to find their way in the dark.

"I believe is this way…" Winston said, flashing his light down a staircase, before continuing moving forward. "I think we almost must be there, the volume of the music is stronger that has never been before.

"I wonder what could be playing it in the first place; the sound is so strong that it seems as if it is coming from all sides…" Tracer said, gesturing to their surroundings with an arm.

"I'm pretty sure we'll soon find out…" It was all Winston said as he continued lighting the way. And so the rest all trudged along after him, being drawn by the sound of music like bees to honey.

〜+〜

 _ **Tenchi Muyo OST – The Lonely Moon**_

〜+〜

 _I am lone-ly-like-the-Moon,_

 _You are far away as the Earth,_

 _Though you say I light your thoughts, night after night,_

 _Soon we forgeeeet,_

〜+〜

 _We are drif-ting-in-this daaance,_

 _I can feeel you circle my heaaart,_

 _Keeping such a-grace-ful diiiiis-taaance,_

 _So close… But some-how apaaart,_

〜+〜

Despite of themselves, the heroes of Overwatch began to lean their heads side to side at the compass of the song, finding it pretty cute.

〜+〜

 _Sooometimes I cry for youuuu,_

 _Knowing you-don't want me toooo,_

 _Sooometimes I whisper to-the-stars, up in the skyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

〜+〜

 _That-I-want to find the way to your souuuul,_

 _Kissing the suuuuuuuuuuuuun! When morniiiiiiiiiing coooomes,_

 _Youuuuuuu don't seem to count the houuuurs,_

 _When… We-are-not-togetheeer,_

〜+〜

 _I've seen a tender fire in your eyeeeeeeees,_

 _Yet when I'm goneeeeeeeee! You ca-rryyyyyyyy oooooooooon,_

 _IIIIIIIIII float-in-this emptineeeeeeeeess,_

 _'Til at laaaaaaast, looove retuuuuuuuuurns,_

 _With-the-niiiiiiiiiiiiiiight,_

 _And-the-lone-ly Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon,_

〜+〜

 _(Instrumental)_

〜+〜

"Winston, mate…. Are you crying….?" Tracer asked at the sentient Gorilla as she walked side by side with him.

":Sniff: Nooooo…" Winston replied, facing away from the English pilot and wiping off his nose.

"It's okay big guy, many of these songs have made me cry too." Tracer said reassuringly. "We are heroes, yes… But we are also sensible people with their own feelings and aspirations. It's alright if we show weakness from time to time…"

"Tracer, I didn't know you were a woman so in touch with her feelings." Hana said, raising an eyebrow, which passed mostly unnoticed since they were all covered in darkness.

"Well, I must admit I've always been a hopeless romantic. Ask my girlfriend if you don't believe me…" It was the simply response of the brit.

〜+〜

 _I am lone-ly-like-the-Moon,_

 _Always wan-ting you-to-be neaaaar,_

 _I em-brace you 'til the daaawn,_

 _Then with a smileee, you disappeaaar,_

〜+〜

 _We continueee in our daaance,_

 _There are times I think-it-should-eeend,_

 _But I looose my-self in raptureee,_

 _And we start, all over agaaain,_

〜+〜

"Winston, do you need to take a moment love…?" Tracer asked, seeing her friend still crying and wiping at his eyes.

"No Lena… I'm fine… Let's just keep moving forward…" He said, trying to put a brave front.

"Okay… If you say so, big guy… But remember; don't be afraid to ask for five if you feel like needing them… We are here for you luv' don't ever forget that."

〜+〜

 _Sooometimes I cry for youuuu,_

 _Knowing you-don't want me toooo,_

 _Sooometimes I whisper to-the-stars, up in the skyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

〜+〜

 _That-I-want to find the way to your souuuul,_

 _Kissing the suuuuuuuuuuuuun! When morniiiiiiiiiing coooomes,_

 _Youuuuuuu don't seem to count the houuuurs,_

 _When… We-are-not-togetheeer,_

〜+〜

 _I've seen a tender fire in your eyeeeeeeees,_

 _Yet when I'm goneeeeeeeee! You ca-rryyyyyyyy oooooooooon,_

 _IIIIIIIIII float-in-this emptineeeeeeeeess,_

 _'Til at laaaaaaast, looove retuuuuuuuuurns,_

 _With-the-niiiiiiiiiiiiiiight,_

 _And-the-lone-ly Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon,_

〜+〜

 _I love the warm emotion you briiiiiiing,_

 _Though there-is-paiiiin, I-don't-com-plaiiiiiiiin,_

 _Hooooooow you-can-ins-pire meeee,_

 _Wheeeen… Ever we're togetheeeer,_

〜+〜

 _Every time it's like a new soooong,_

 _You-move-me sooooo, I think youuu knooooow,_

 _IIII won't-even-saaaay a wooord,_

 _In your aaarms- Or far from siiiight,_

 _I'll bee-a-liiiight,_

 _Like-the-lone-ly Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon,_

….

As the music faded, the agents of Overwatch found themselves walking inside an abandoned hangar were they at last managed to find the device that was playing all this music.

"Well, would you look at that… We have finally found what we were looking for…" McCree declared, walking towards the device and looking down at him. At first glance, it seemed like a long large crate that reached waist-level with antennas, dishes and sound speakers sticking out of it. "So this is the doo-hickey that got us involved in this litte treasure hunt of ours.

"McCree, would you mind stepping away from that… Err… Crate…? We don't really know what other things it can do besides play music… It could be dangerous…" Mercy said with some apprehension.

McCree appeared thoughtful for a moment, before kicking the base of the crate with the tip of his boot, causing a metallic sound to echo in the darkness of the hanger, which caused no small deal of shock to the rest of the Overwatch agents present. "Doesn't seem any dangerous to me doc…"

"Mein gott, McCree! Just get away from the crate and stop kicking it!" Angela exclaimed, rather freaked out by the recklesness of the cowboy. The rest of the heroes present were not impressed either, Shrike was even face-palming and shaking her head. "Winston, would you mind examining that crate to make sure it doesn't contain a bomb or something equally as dangerous…?" She pleaded to the Gorilla scientist.

"Sure thing, Angela…" Stepping in front of the metalic crate, Winston began to take readings of it trying to find anything out of the ordinary. After a few minutes he adressed the others again. "Well, I can't find anything that could be a matter for concern; then again all I've only been able to do is a cursory examination since I don't have anything with me that could tell me what's inside, other than just pointing out that whatever it is, is not explosive in nature…" He said with a thoughtful expression.

"Does that mean we will have to open it to find out what's inside…?" Mei asked with a curious expression.

"I don't know how we will be able to do that since there's seemes to be no lid or aperture to open this crate…" Winston said as he began to toss light all around the crate.

Several of the most curious heroes got near Winston as they kept their eyes on the package in the Hangar's floor. "Look! There's a button in here…!" Hana said, stretching out a finger towards said additament.

Tracer became alert all of a sudden. "Hana wait! Don't press that…!"

:CLICK:

For a moment everybody gaped, staring at what Hana had just done, the young Korean girl quickly becoming selfconcious as her brain finally caught up with the actions she had carried out by impulse. Before anyone could say anything, vapor was expelled from the crate as it began to open. Its sides falling outward, revealing its contents to all. A veritable treasure trove of random objects: Books, CD cases, Magazines, Consoles and other apparatus, etc; all neatly arranged by theme and subject. At the top of it all, a recorder began to play a message and the voice of a man suddenly began to echo through the abandoned hangar.

" _To whoever might have found my package...My name is unimportant. What is important however, is my discovery. I am a scientist from a planet called Earth who for several years now has researched the secrets of wormhole technology that would allow humanity to travel to other star systems, other galaxies…! Maybe even travel to other realms of existence. In any case, my research has allowed me to create a transport device which I can use to communicate with other universes. It might sound far-fetched to most people, but I assure you, my invention is the result of a monumental undertaking and investigation._

 _Which brings me to my second point…_

 _Inside this package you will find samples of the culture, media and luxuries that can be found in my world. All of them rather common and relatively easy to obtain for the average person, this is my proof to show you that I indeed am speaking the truth by sending you all this gifts from another world. I am unaware if the technological level of your own world is superior, inferior or equal to mine, so I am sending you instructions and rechargable solar batteries that would allow you employ all the devices I've packed in here without trouble. I'm also sending you some newspapers with the current date as of the day that I sent all of this through the wormhole. Hope it proves useful._

 _Note that this is not the only package I've sent, or the only universe I've contacted for that matter. A proper research needs experimentation, so I've sent dozens of these packages to dozens of different realities in the hopes that someone might find them and open a communication line with me. I'm afraid to say that despite my best efforts, I'm still unable to create a stable gateway that would allow an adult to traverse the divide safely without danger of turning into cosmic paste. The results using mices and monkeys have been messy to say the least, however, I am capable of sending inanimate objects without trouble, so that's something._

 _On a final note, I've included among the many gifts inside this package a portable smaller version of my invention that allows me to send objects to other realitites. This device is only limited to communicate with its counterpart in my world, so I hope we will be able to speak with each other soon and learn more about each of our worlds. A word of caution, any attempt to tamper with the wormhole device would result in the activation of the self-destruct mechanism since I will not allow for my invention to be used for nefarious purposes. Call it an insurance if you will… In any case, if my invention intrigues you and you wish to learn more about it you will have to speak directly with me about it…_

 _In the meantime… I hope you enjoy my gifts and try to get in contact with me soon. I will be waiting for your call with great anticipation…."_

After that the recording fell silent, leaving a group of heroes rather confused.

"You don't really believe all that hog-wash do you…?" MacCree said, his voice being the only thing that could be heard in the dark hangar.

"It's a little hard to believe I admit… But hey! Free gifts!" Hana declared before diving into the pile of objects. "I NEVER SAY NO TOO FREE THINGS!"

"Hana please! Control yourself! We must first acertain what we're dealing with before we start looking over things send to us by a person we know nothing about. Didn't your parents ever tell you not to accept gifts from strangers…?" Mercy said with dismay at the antics of the Meka pilot.

Tracer giggled. "Well, she's a spirited one isn't it Angela…?"

"OH MY GAWWWWWD!"

The sudden high-pitch scream of surprise from DVa made everybody turned towards the Korean girl, the light of several flashlights focusing on her form.

"Hana, what is it!?" Tracer asked with some concern, her previous carefree attitude all but forgotten.

"IT'S A PLAYSTATION FOOOUR PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" DVa declared triumphaly as she raised a small carton box with a Sony logo on it above her head with both arms as if she were holding some kind of ancient lost treasure. Obviously the reason for her excitement went over the heads of everybody present.

"What…?" It was Soldier 76 deadpan reaction.

"THIS! Is one of the rumored gaming consoles of legend from before the Omnic Crisis! I've only seen the charred husks of this baby in museums. Do you know how much an undamaged and fully functional PS4 Pro is worth! More than the freaking life of half the people in this room!" She declared as she hugged the box that contained the game console tightly to her chest.

"Hana, calm down please! You don't even know if that box actually contains a working PS4." Mercy said, trying to rein in the overexcited Korean girl.

In answer to that observation, Hana quickly began to frantically open the box and carefully pull out its contents. And Lo and behold, it actually contained a seemingly brand-new gaming console with all its components and controls. "It's beautiful…!" Dva declared, stars shining in her eyes.

McCree scratched his beard. "I think we should take a look at what our new friend sent us before the kiddo here ends up unwrapping all the presents' way before Christmas arrives…"

"Probably yes…" Winston agreed. "But Hana is right about that console being obscenely expensive to obtain by modern standards. "As I already told you all, working pieces of technology from before the Omnic crisis are very rare. That whoever sent us all these things managed to gift us with a brand-new console still unopened inside its box. Well… It does give some credit to his recording about him managing to open portal to other universe. Otherwise, this would be too impractical and insanely expensive for just a mere practical joke at our expense. I really can't think of anyone who would go at such lengths just to play a prank…"

"Is there any way we could corroborate that what was on that recording is true…?" Soldier 76 asked, trying his best to ignore the smooching that DVa was giving to the console in her arms. It was disturbing in his opinion, and that's something coming from someone who had seen the worst of the Omnic Crisis.

"It did say there was a newspaper marking the date that all this was sent to us. Maybe we should check that up…?" Phara suggested.

Mercy walked around the still squatting Hana lost in her gaming-induced haze to check over the rest of the things that had been "mailed" to them via wormhole. Finding the roll of paper she was looking for, Mercy unfolfed it and began reading. "It says here, New York Times, May 3 two thousand twenty!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening for a moment.

"Vhaaaaaat!? All these things were sent to us from fifty six years in the past…?" Zarya said with a puzzled expresion. "That cannot be possible…!"

"Helloooooooooo!? Pilot who almost got herself killed in an accident involving a prototype jet-fighter that employed teleportation technology and now needs a chronal accelerator to keep her molecules synchronized with the rest of the time-stream standing right here. Thank you very much…" Tracer a little testy, turning to wave sarcastically at Zarya.

"Aaaaaah! I see your point friend Tracer." It was all that the Russian athlete said,

"But Lena is right… Time travel is not such an impossibilty as one might first think considering she is a walking proof that the concept can theoretically work. So it's a valid possibility that someone from the past actually managed to create a wormhole teleportation device and is sending us all these things from previous decades… This newspaper looks pretty brand-new too. The ink smells fresh and it doesn't have a single wrinkle…" Angela said, still examining the newspaper.

"What news does it say, Angela…?" Soldier 76 asked, for a moment falling into the comforting familiarity that he had with his once upon a time agent under his command.

Luckily no one took notice of this, not even Angela herself since she was busy reading the newspaper. "Something about the race elections for the 2020 candidates to the United states presidency. Most of it talks about the shenanigans of one of the candidates named Trump, who seemed to be the acting president at the time, looking for a reelection- but according to this he has the worst public approval of all presidents in the history of the United States…"

"Trump…? Mmmmph? Doesn't ring any bell to me…" Lena said becoming oensive for a moment.

"Ah yes… I remember that from history class. Something about him being the worst president ever that the old US of A has ever had and that the media blamed him solely for the country falling into another economic recession that leaved the nation bankrupt. Something that his sucessor, the first American female president, had to struggle greatly to fix" McCree stated, shaking his head. _**(The Simpsons have already predicted the future. You're all fucked bitches!)**_ "But that's ancient history and rather unimportant to the matter at hand…"

"Yeah, you're right… Hey Hana, did whoever packed that playstation you're going gaga for also packed some games alongside it? I am curious as to what kind of games people played in the past." Tracer said, turning towards the Korean girl.

"Let me check…" DVa replied, carefully placing the PS4 in the ground before she began rummaging over the rest of tightly packed items that came alongside the console. "Yes, he did! Thank god! Whoever sent this treasure crate to us is my hero! Let me see… Bloodborne? I kinda like the clothes of the character in the box art, pretty neat…"

"With a name like Bloodborne I think that game must not be suited for infants… What it's all about anyway…?" Tracer inquired further."

"Mmmmmmph… According to the box you're some kind of monster hunter that ventures inside a decrepit city that has been overrun by creatures from the dark in search of a cure for a… Curse or disease you seem to be afflicted with… The setting and enviroment look pretty creepy from what I can see in the images on the back of the box." Hana replied, flipping the CD case in her hand over to read the back.

"Sounds intriguing, though pretty spooky in my opinion... Anything else?"

"Well let's see… Uncharted the collection, Uncharted 4 A Thief's End, Persona 5, Yakuza 0…"

"Yakuza!? There's a game whose main theme revolves around my home-country criminal families…?" Genji exclaimed in surprise. "Interesting… Though highly inappropiate in my opinion…"

"Agreed…" Hanzo said with a grunt.

"Well, it is marked as a mature game suitable for people over seventeen years and onward." Hana said, showing to everybody the ESRB label in the box that pointed out the suitable age range for the game.

"Well, at the very least whoever made this game was kind enough to put a parental warning in it. What else is there…?" Mercy spoke, gesturing at DVa.

"Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty WWII…"

"What's up with the double W in that title? Is it about wrestling or something…?" Tracer asked in confusion.

"Who knows, it's just a game title. I think it ust a FPS about war since it has the face of a soldier in the front cover. But whatever, stop interrupting me!?" Hana complained, before returning to listing the games. "Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassin's Creed: Unity, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassin's Creed: Origins…"

"That's too many games about assassins in my opinion…" Soldier 76 said with mild dissaproval.

"Ah yes… I'm beginning to remember that series…" Reinhardt spoke, surprising everyone. "Assassins' Creed is about an organization of, obviously, Assassins, and their secret war against the secret society of the Templars through the history of mankind. Each game is set in a different age and revolves around important historical events and how either the Assassins' or Templars influenced them as they warred from the shadows…

"Reinhardt is correct…" Hana said as she examined the back of the boxes. "The fourth: Black Flag seems to be set during the age of Pirates in the Caribbean; Unity is set during the French Revolution, Syndicate in nineteen century Victorian London and Origins is set in ancient Egypt during the time of the pharaons.

"What a novel concept for a videogame…" Mercy said mildly impressed. "To explore a different historical setting during each one of the titles of your game franchise, though I still have my doubts about having the main theme focus on assassins…"

"Yup… Well, I want to play the one about pirates and the one about my hometown during the Victorian era." Tracer remarked peppily.

"And I'll play the one in ancient Egypt of course…" Phara said simply in acknowledgement.

"What else Hana…?" Winston prompted.

"DOOM… I've heard about this game… It's supposed to be the father of all First Person Shooters… I should set this aside… Anyway… Wolfenstein: The New Order, Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus, NIOH (This one seems to be about samurais), Crash Bandicoot: Insane Trilogy, The Last of Us: Remastered."

"The Last of Us…? Well that's not an ominous title at all. Let me guess… Some kind of end of the world game, right?" Tracer commented in an unimpressed tone.

"Zombie Apocalypse apparently…" Hana said, reading the back of the box. "But according to the box it was game of the year in 2013 with more than seventy awards to its name…"

"Is it really that good?" Tracer said, lifting a skeptical eyebrow. "For such an old game I mean… We will have to check it out then…" She shrugged.

"Anyway, moving on… The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Nier: Automata, Rise of the Tomb Raider, Resident Evil 7, The Evil Within 2, Alien: Isolation, Horizon Zero Dawn, Metal Gear Solid 5: The Phantom Pain… Dammit there's still a lot more games in here, it will take me a while to categorize them all...!" Hana complained loudly.

"Those last ones had some exotic sounding names. But many of them seem to be sequels of already well stablished franchises…" Mei began to comment. "Aren't the previous entries to those series also packed somewhere along all the things sent to us…?"

"Mmmmmmph… Let me check…" Hana began to say, starting to pull out blue cd case after blue cd case of games and setting them aside in piles. "Oh, there's a note in here…. It says -Word of advice. Know that before you can play in the PS4, the console will need to install the game you desire after you insert the CD before it can be run. These installations can last from a few minutes to several hours, some will even require for you to leave the console plugged and running during the night as you sleep before you can even begin to play—Well what a load of bullshit…!" A scandalized Hana exclaimed.

"Yeah I agree with that. Seems people in the past didn't have the processing power we have now." Tracer comented, nodding along as she could imagine just how frustrating was for Hana to have such a treasure trove dangled in front of her eyes, yet having to deal with unnecessary nuisances that will keep her precious games away from her.

"There's still more to this note… -So on the spirit of avoiding any dissapointment; I took the effort of packing more of the past known generations of consoles for you to play while you wait. None of them requiring to install your games beforehand in order to play!- Plus one of the other current one, but that too needs to have the games installed." Hana said with obvious surprise in her face.

"What other consoles…?" Brigitte asked.

Again, DVa began to rummage in the contents of the crate until she found what she was looking. "AAAAAAH! There's also an Xbox 360, and Xbox One S, a PlayStation 3 and a Playstation One packed in here! With dozens of games for each console! There's also portable consoles! COME TO MAMA!" Hana declared before diving into the pile again.

"That's a lot of consoles for one single package… I wonder how much all of this would cost, even if it comes from the past…" Soldier 76 said pensive. "No Playstation 2 though…?"

"According to this note, the most important and relevant titles of the PS2 were subjected to several recopilations and remakes that were then later released on the PS3. All of them which can be found here…" Hana declared half-distractely; still busy looking at all the goodies that could be found.

"Doesn't that thing have other stuff other than games…?" McCree said, setting a cigar into his mouth an lightening it. The glow of the fire illuminating his face in sunset hues,

"There are still lots of many other things packed in here… This crate is certainly quite large. You're free to look about yourself if you want." Hana said, lazily gesturing with a hand. "Just remember that the games are mine!"

"Now, now Hana, there's no need to be selfish…" Mercy chastisied, before starting to look among the contents of the heavy crate. "Well I suppose we better begin right now to see what's in store in here… Huh? A Blue-Ray?" Mercy said, holding the box of said device in her hands.

"Seriously…!? A Blue-Ray!?" Tracer remarked with an impish smile. "Man that thing is ancient! It is even older than Reinhardt!"

"Hey…..!"

"Oooops… Sorry Rein, but you have to admit this technology is pretty old…" Tracer amended.

"There also seems to be… Well, lots and lots of movies in blue ray discs…" Mercy said, pulling boxes after boxes of movies. All marked by date, genre and title and containing small annotations about recommendations of movies that should be watched first. Oscar winners and precursors of entire cinema genres and tropes. All in all it was a very thorough and comprehensive collection about the history and development of the movie industry up to the late new-tens'. Mercy was pretty much speechless.

Winston shared that sentiment. "Angela, do you know what we have in here!? We have the entire film history of humankind… A treasure that was believed all but lost after the Omnic Crisis. Its value as a cultural apportation to mankind is priceless!" The sentient Gorilla declared before falling silent and staring at the rows of boxes in the hangar floor "We need… We need to contact the joint chiefs of the UN, UNESCO, and whatever other humanitarian organization that works to preserve the legacy of humanity! This is… This is big Angela, we'll need to catalogue every single one of these films and start making back-up copies of every single one of these movies to make sure they are not lost again, and…"

"So you say, we're going to have to watch every single one of these movies…?" Tracer asked, cutting Winston off before he could continue with his dribble.

"Well… Essentially… Yes…" Winston supplied.

"Okay… Then let's get started already! Time to watch movies!" Lena declared, all but jumpin in the air with excitement.

"I know all about movies already…" Hana said dismissively, still busy cataloguing her new games. "I've acted in several movies already you know…"

"I've seen those movies already…" McCree began taking a drag from his cigar. "And sweetheart… Don't be mad. But I wasn't impressed… I'm more curious about what type of old movies people used to watch a century ago…" He then put his hand inside a random box and pulled out a movies case to read its title. "Shane, huh…?"

"Oh, what do you know about good movies anyway…" Hana said with a huff.

"There are not only movies in here…" Mercy said, inspecting more of the contects in the large crate. "There also seems to be TV series, music records, and… Cartoons…? Yes there seems to be many cartoons in here also, both of regular western animation and those Japanese cartoons that young people like so much…"

"Anime… Japanese cartoons are called anime…" Hana said in a lecturing tone. "And it is a disgusting media, filled with nothing but skimpily-clad underage little girls that try to seduce their older brothers into an incestuous relationship that would be the creppy-ass ideal fantasy of any pedophile, or stupidly pretty an effeminate boys kissing and trying to molest each other…" She declared with disdain.

 _ **(AN: Considering how the industry's fan-service nowadays is moving away from busty naked women with impossible sexy bodies to disgusting crap like Ero-trash-manga Sensei or I can't believe my little sister is so cute! and all those homo-erotic sport animes like Yuri on ice or that one with the swimmers. This is most certainly what will be the new normal in the future. In short, each year we are worse… The only good stuff that is still coming out of Japan are the Sentais like Kamen Rider and that's it)**_

All of the people inside the dark hangar fell silent, turning to stare at DVa with dumbstruck expressions, even Tracer was left gaping.

Once more, if she were physically able to do so, Mercy would already be sweatdropping. "I'm really not sure that is the case on this ocassion. After all, this is old anime from the past that we are talking about. Plus I can see on these boxes pictures of very impressive musclebound and tough looking men staring stoically at the viewer."

That caught Hana's attention, who turned to see the box on Mercy's hand. "Baki the Grappler…? Hmmmph… Okay that's new…"

"Hana, although I appreciate your eagerness of instructing Angela about my country's media…" Genji began to say. "I must inform you that we Japanese consider any form of animated media like cartoons to be an anime. There's no distinction between western cartoons or Japanese cartoons, they are all anime from my own country's cultural point of view. Same with comic strips, who are all called manga."

"So it is just the word your people use to call cartoons in their own language?" Tracer asked, barging in the conversation.

"Yes…"

"So it's okay for us to call them Japanese cartoons or Japanese anime, there's no distinction between the two?" Tracer asked further.

"Well mostly correct…" Genji replied, shuffling a little. "Anime is a rather broad term we use to cover a wide arrange of animation techniques, not simply cartoons. Puppets and marionettes also qualify as anime, even moving stick figurines can be designated as anime. In short, it is any kind of visual technique or production method used to tell a story that is separated from reality by a crucial gap of fiction and provides an ideal path for escapism that allow audiences to immerse themselves with relatively ease on the tale. But in general, either of the two options you wish to call it is fine…"

Tracer just nodded. "Alright, seems pretty reasonable. What about what she was saying about your country's anime being the wet-fantasy of pedophiles or male homosexuals…?"

"Oh no, she was right about that. It is indeed pretty disgusting stuff… Not to be homophobe or anything. But my country has some very strict views about diversity, and homosexuality in most anime is depicted in the most embarassing way just for laughs or to shock the audience through sheer bizarreness... Or to please certain sexual fetishes :Ahem: Not all of them, but it is indeed a great majority. As for the rest... (Sigh) I'm afraid to say that my country's culture has suffered a steep decadence over the decades." Genji confessed, slumping in dejection.

"Okay….." It was all that Tracer could actually say. Time to change subject! "Well then… I think is time to start packing all these things back into their boxes and begin hauling them upstairs. If all of us pitch in I'm pretty sure we'll have everything done in a jiffy and maybe we could start cataloguing all this stuff by watching a movie." She said before bending down to pick a movie case from a random box. "Mmmmmmph… Star Wars…?"

!

In a dark room filled with monitors, Sombra was watching with interest the feed from DVa's transmission. After a while, she wordlessly stood up, a non-descript look on her face. "I think is time for me to pay a visit to the heroes and maybe start making some new friends…" She declared, a devious smile spreading through her lips.

* * *

 _And that's it for the prologue. As I had said, this story will not focus in whatever game, movie or series they may be watching but on their actual reactions. So don't expect copy paste of entire shows, since I will only limit myself to the dialogue of selected scenes and the reaction of the heroes to what they are watching._

 _And we even have started with the reactions already, by having them react to some music. Something that I have never seen in any other reaction fic done before._

 _At any rate, I went out of my way to put an actual background and plot to this story since most Overwatch fics just have the organization already back to life with no explanation as to how that happened. Sure, most of what I put in here is just me making educated guesses and extrapolating from all the info available through what Blizzard had released in other media. But all of it comes from actual canon, so maybe all that I time I spent playing Dark Souls would help to try creating an actual plot for this story from scraps._

 _Anyway, now on to move to my other stories. Before anyone asks, here is my working schedule. Now I'm off to work in my dragon ball fic, next comes Dragon Age Reign, after that Fairy Tail, and finally the next chapter of this fic. Though I'm sure it's going to take a while…_

 _But whatever… As always leave a review with your commentaries, recommend my stories to your friends and vist my paetron and I will read you all next time._

 _BTW. Sorry for the wiierd symbols that mark a change betwwen music and storytelling. It's just that separations are supposed to be there but this stupid site eliminates any blank space. Also, I'm a pioneer. That song is a hundred percent Tracer. Don't you believe me? Go and check it out for yourselves in Youtube._


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** Ah god! It took me a sweet time but I finally have this update. Sorry for the wait but I had to deal with my other stories. In any case I hope you enjoy this.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Overwatch and its characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment, the rest of whatever else might appear on this fic, trademarks and such, belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Booting up the console!**

After several couple more hours of hard work, hauling everything back to the ground floor from the derelitic sub-basements of the Gibraltar watchpoint, the agents of the newly reinstated peacekeeping organization were left panting and gasping for breath in the lounge. It had been a vey laborious task moving all the contents of the package to a more secure location.

"Oh, my back! I can't believe it took us that long to bring everything upstairs. I'm not going to be able to walk straight for a couple of days!" Hana Song bemoaned, lamenting her misfortune. She really wanted to play all those precious classic games but she hadn't expected for the job of getting everything ready to be so hard.

"Aren't you supposed to be military? You should be able to handle a task as simple as this, so why are you complaining?" Soldier 76 scoffed, shaking his head at how soft Hana was as a soldier.

"Yeah, so!? I am no common grunt! I am an especialist! I was specifically drafted into the army for my gaming abilities and fast reflexes in order to efficiently pilot my MEKA, not to go around lagging heavy loads from place to place or point a rifle to anyone. Not even basic training was this tiresome…" Dva complained.

Soldier 76 just stared with an unidentifiable gaze, his expression being covered by his full-face mask. "The rank and file must love you…" It was all he deing himself to say with a deadpan.

"Actually, they do love me. Everybody loves me back home!" Hana replied rather peppy, her demeanor doing an 180o. "But that has nothing to do with our conversation." She said, rubbing her lower back for a last time as she took stock of the room by glancing around. "I hope that's everything already! I'm not going to be able to take another trip…"

"Yes Hana, we are already done." Mercy said, walking into scene. "And just in time since it is already late and we need to retire to our rooms to rest for tomorrow…" She kindly said with a smile.

"Awww, but I wanted to play some of the games sent to us, we spent the entire afternoon moving things; I deserve a reward!" The Korean girl petulanty exclaimed like a child.

"Now, now Hana. I know you are excited about going through all the wonderful gifts sent to us but you must be patient. We have our own responsibilities to take care first, so we must make sure to look after ourselves and do our outmost to mantain our health in peak condition. So you shouldn't exhaust yourself unnecessary by remaining up well late into the night needlessly, a growing lady like you requires good rest, plus doing so will allow you to wake early and make the most of the entire day. Tomorrow is Sunday after all and there are no pressing matters at the moment, so you will have all the time in the world to play games." The Swiss doctor said, nudging the younger girl to go to her abode.

"Alright, alright! I'll do what you say, but I expect no one tries to interrupt me once I have everything finally set up…" Hana warned with an accusing look.

"We'll see lassie, we'll see…" MacCree grunted non-commitally as he walked past by. Dva just huffed and pouted.

!

 _The next morning_

The members of Overwatch, after doing their morning rituals, consuming a hearty breakfast, and finishing their remaining paperwork and reports went back into the lounge to start going over all the things they found yesterday, only to find an unexpected guest waiting for them.

"Heya' everybody!" A rather peppy Sombra said, waving happily at the peacekeepers from were she was resting atop a pile of boxes, the Overwatch agents sporting dumbfounded expressions as they hadn't expected some stranger lying in wait inside the lounge.

"Who are you!?" An irate Soldier 76 said, who immediately became guarded and suspicious about the strange purple clad woman that suddenly appeared inside their Gibraltar base without announce.

With a jump and a pirouette, Sombra dislodged herself from her resting spot, landing perfectly in front of the still flabbergasted group, arms stretched forward and presenting a set of papers for everybody's perusal. "I am your newest recruit, you may call me Sombra if you like! I hope we can be great friends!" She declared with a wide grin.

Angela Ziegler stepped forward and took the papers from the eccentric Latina's hands before starting to read through them. After a few seconds she said. "Everything seems to be in order from what I can see; these are official transcript and recruitment papers into Overwatch. It says here you are an electronic programmer and computer expert."

"Not only just an expert. I am the number one foremost eminence in all things digital! There's no code too tough to crack, no firewall too strong to break, if there's any information hidden inside a CPU then it is mine by rights for the taking!" She declared boisterously, lifting an arm up to point at the ceiling for emphasis.

"So, you're just a hacker…?" McCree simply stated in that devil-may-care attitude of his, puffing his cigar.

Sombra scowled. "Not just any hacker, but **The** Hacker! I am the best! You better remember that!" She stated, now pointing derisively towards the cowboy. "Anyway, I am freelancer contractor working for the UN. I was sent here when it became apparent that you people were lacking an IT specialist. You can check my recomendations if you don't believe me." Sombra smoothly lied, pointing at a list of names in the papers she handed to Mercy. In reality she simply had used a smidge of all the secrets she knows to blackmail some of the high-profile politicians and CEO's backing the UN. A really triffle matter for someone like her, it never stops to surprise her how fast the bureucrats can make the wheels turn once their reputations and lifestyles are put on the line. It took less than an hour to have all the official documentation she needed ready after she made some calls, that is the wonders of holding all the cards under one's sleeve.

"Mmmmph… You certainly have some impressive connections in high places." Angela said carefreely, seemingly impressed at the list of important people backing Sombra's induction into Overwatch.

Sombra smiled. "What can I say… Being the best means having your services in high demand…"

"How you got here in the first place? There aren't any arrivals scheduled for today?" Tracer asked; a look of confusion in her pretty face.

"They weren't… I had to take a boat from the mainland and sail for the entire night to get here. I just arrived in here like an hour ago; it was extremely uncomfortable to say the least. Not an experience I want to repeat any time soon. Anyway, once I got here all I had to do was to introduce myself to your AI who then let me inside the premises…" Sombra simply retold in a rather official demeanor.

"That's weird, Athena should have informed me the moment someone approached the base's perimeter. I'm surprised she didn't make any mention of your arrival." Winston said with a puzzled expression, bringing a stubby finger to his chin.

"Well… I might have used a little of my magical touch to convince your IA to keep quiet. I wanted to keep my arrival a surprise after all…" Sombra said as she began to iddly inspect her nails.

"Magical touch…? Wait a minute… Did you hack Athena?" Winston said in surprise.

"I did not break into your AI's source code if that's what you're asking, but I did add a few sets of instructions into her logic processes." Sombra simply stated uncaringly.

"Impossible!" It was Winston's immediate reply.

Sombra seemed to take offense at that, for another affronted scowl appeared on her face. "Oh yeah…? Then maybe you should take a little look at this…" She said, before opening a holo-screen in front of her thanks to her wireless (and apparently hardwareless) holographic interface integrated in her gloves and showing it to the scientific primate.

"This is…" Winston was only able to say before falling silent as he saw Athena's command interface in the screen.

"You will discover there's no such thing as impossible when I and anything computer related is concerned, just a friendly heads up that's all." The Mexican hacker stated with no small amount of arrogance.

Before anyone could say anything to that declaration, the great and physical imposing form of Zarya appeared walking down the doors into the room. "Hey comrades, is everything ready for today's entertein… What are **you** doing here!?" The pink-haired weight-lifter exclaimed, her train of thought being interrupted mid-sentence as she pointed a beefy finger at the purple-clad Sombra in shock. The Hacker just gave a predatory grin at seeing Zarya.

"Well, if it isn't my friend Zaryanova, fancy seeing you here!" Sombra declared with all the sweet fake surprise she could muster.

"You two know each other?" Tracer asked with curiosity.

Zarya opened her mouth to speak, but before any sound could escape her throat Sombra was beside her in a one-armed hug. "Oh yes, me and Zaryanova go way back. We are the best of friends, there's nothing we keep from each other. We are like pancakes and syrup. I know all of her tiny silly and embarassing little secrets and she knows all of mine. Isn't that right old friend…?" The Latina said, turning towards the burlier Russian with a seemingly pleasant expression as she locked eyes with her.

Zarya just gave the shorter woman a pointed suspicious look as she easily caught the hinted threat in her statement if she were to speak and reveal Sombra's connections with Talon. The last thing she wanted is having her new comrades interrogate her about her former ties with Volskaya Industries and the corporate secrets she knows, plus there's the matter that she wanted to know as to why Sombra had lend her some aid during the crisis in Syberia which allowed her to reach the rest of the former Overwatch agents on site just at the nick of time to help them and ultimate twart Talon's plans for a second Omnic War.

Deciding to play along, Zarya passed one thick musclebound arm around Sombra's smaller frame and started to exert some pressure around her neck to let her know how much displeased she was of finding her here. "Right… Comrades, allow me to introduce a dear friend of mine who has aided me greatly in the past. Her name is Olivia Colomar, master hacker, and all around pain in the butt." She said as she kept mock strangling Sombra.

"Uck… You speak such… hurtful words dear friend… Seriously, you wound me…" The Mexican hacker managed to say despite having her throat constrained was unwilling to drop the act, continuing with the charade despite Zarya trying to squash her like a gnat.

"It's nice to see you, friend. We must simply catch up with each other when we have chance. I really, really want to have word with you…" Zarya said with a strained smile, enunciating each of her sentences with a choke on Sombra's neck, the Mexican hacker starting to struggle to keep her façade.

McCree just gave them a weird look. "You two ladies have one strange friendship."

"Now don't be such a nark McCree…" Tracer began to say, intruding in the conversation. "Friendship can take all kinds of forms and be as diverse as the people all around the world. Besides, it is obvious these two are best mates, only people that close would be so straight up with each other…"

"Yes, Tracer is right…" Mercy stated, filing the transfer papers away. "If Miss Zaryanova can vouch for you then there really isn't any room to complaint. Welcome to Overwatch miss Colomar, I'm sure you will be a great addition to the team, though I advise you from tampering with our survelliance and security system without permission in the future." The Swiss doctor said with small reproach, offering her hand for a shake and a warm smile as a welcome.

Sombra managed to dislodge herself from Zarya's chokehold; giving the burly Russian an unappreciative look before schooling her features into a pleasant expression again and accepting Mercy's welcoming. "Much obliged, and for the record, it wasn't my intention to step on anybody's toes. I just wanted something to do to pass the time; I get angsty if I'm left on my own without anything to do. On that note, I didn't expect you guys would have so much sweet things to play with when I first started considering the idea about joining your organization." She said, gesturing around the room and the boxes filled with diverse media. "You people certainly don't spare expenses on your entertainment. I'm actually quite jealous…"

"Um… That's…" Tracer said, not really knowing how to explain or even if she should be telling her about how they got all the media stored around the room.

Sombra kept speaking nonetheless. "At any rate, since I saw none of your toys had been connected yet and I didn't had anything better to do. I took the liberty of setting everything up for you all; you can play with your game consoles or start watching movies right now if that's what you want…" She unconcernedly declared, pointing over her shoulder with a thumb. "I gotta go and have my debriefing before trying to catch up with my dear friend Zarya in the meantime."

"You set up everything ready to play!? Thank you!" An overexcited Dva declared at the good news, giving the purple clad Latina a quick hug before zooming past her and towards the entertainment center in the middle of the lounge.

Sombra just stood there with a face that told she was expecting such a reaction. "Yeah… I suspected who all those game consoles belonged too…"

"Ja… Quite correct…" Mercy replied with obvious hesitation but composed herself quickly, coughing into her fist. "In any case, let us go and give you your formal induction into Overwatch. If you please…" She gestured for Sombra to follow her.

The Mexican hacker shrugged. "Sure, lead the way."

!

Twenty minutes after Mercy had taken Sombra away; an irate DVa is fuming in front of the Main screen in the lounge. "No fair! I have to wait almost five hours for the system to update before I can play any game!" She all but yelled her misfortune to the heavens as she despaired over the PS4.

"I am surprised this console is capable of receiving updates." Tracer said with a dumbfounded expression as she witnessed the overdramatic suffering of the Korean idol from behind before turning towards Winston. "Aren't the servers for such services supposed to be either down or destroyed? I mean all digital civilian devices were erased thanks to the Omnic War isn't it…?"

The highly-smart Gorilla seemed penisve for a moment as he dwelled over the matter. "Normally that would be the case, it is true that almost nothing of the common life before the Omnic War remains, but we are dealing with devices and equipment from another dimension…"

" _Another Dimension…!"_ A faint voice could be heard coming from the hallway. All the agents of Overwatch turned to stare in its direction with complete befuddled faces.

"WTF? The hell was that?" A stupefied Dva said forgeting about her misfortune for a moment.

"Was that Sombra?" A puzzled Tracer asked.

McCree munched on his cigar as he huffed. "I knew that small lady was a strange one…"

…

Meanwhile in the infirmary a red in embarassment Sombra was sitting in front of a dumbfounded Mercy, covering her mouth with a hand with a complete lost expression.

"What was that? Why did you decided to suddenly start screaming the words another dimension at the top of your lungs right in the middle of your interview…?" The swiss doctor asked with a really uncomfortable look.

Sombra, wishing that the earth could swallow her, gingerly uncovered her mouth to speak. "I don't know… It came so out of nowhere. I don't know why I suddenly started yelling another dimension right mid-sentence, it's like I was suddenly being possessed or something!" She exclaimed with obvious unease.

Mercy was leaning into taking her for her word, seeing how much she was ashamed at her sudden bizarre behavior. "This is very strange… I don't like it… Suddenly Overwatch has become the host of a series of inexplicable events. It makes me suspicious…" She said in thought as she began to ponder on the matter further.

…

Back with the rest of the team, Winston decided to resume his explanation, giving a fake cough to draw everybody's attention. "Anyway, as I was saying… Since none of these apparatuses are from our own dimension, I'm not entirely sure if they have been, shall we say, upgraded in ways I'm not familiar with. I'll need to open them up and test their systems to see if they have functions that a normal console should not have…"

"Oh no, you're not breaking my babies apart Winston! I won't let you, no matter how much I like you!" Dva declared, getting to her feet and becoming all defensive.

Tracer ignored the Korean girl making a fuss and mused over the words of her friend. "Winston, what exactly is that you're trying to say luv'?

"Whoever sent us all these consoles could have modified them to make sure they could connect with the servers of their home dimension…" The evolved gorilla simply stated.

"Is that possible? How could these consoles be able to link with a network that exists in another universe?" Tracer inquired, unable to keep a bit of skepticism from his voice.

"It's the only thing that can make sense…" Winston simply replied as he fixed his glasses and began to glance at a tablet in his other paw. "We already know all these items come from another dimensional space alltogether so who knows what kind of technologies exist there that are unavailable in our own dimension. Plus Athena has been picking some weird readings ever since all those consoles were turned on…"

"Is it something dangerous…?" Mei asked, becoming a little apprehensive all of a sudden.

"I cannot say…" Winston simply said. "All I know is that they're causing some strange disturbances in the space/time around them that are messing with Athena's scanners. It doesn't seem to go beyond this room however, so at the very least there's no threat for wathever signals these consoles are sending to interfere with Overwatch's operational security… Still I would like to run some tests…"

"Not if it means you're going to be tearing my babies into pieces. Nah-huh" Hana declared, still at the defensive. "As you've said, my precious are invaluable and are worth more than your life!" She pointed accusingly.

"Hana, you're being a little too much of a meanie regarding your attachment to these consoles." Tracer chided, not liking when someone was being hostile with his best friend.

Winston grimaced. "Regardless, she is right about the fact that these consoles in the pristine condition that they are in are pretty obscenely expensive. So that makes it an unwise course of action to open them up to see their insides."

"Yes!" Hana cheered, pumping a fist. Everybody ignored her.

"But nevermind that right now, it still leaves me pretty much out of options on how to proceed about study them." Winston mused. "Maybe I should simply let Hana play her games and I'll have Athena take readings to see if anything unexpected happens." He proposed.

"I don't like that idea. It leaves us practically blind against a potential threat." Soldier 76 said, voicing his disapproval.

Tracer shrugged, though she had to concede the point. "It's not like we have a better choice."

"Whatever! It doesn't change the fact that I still have to wait for the consoles to update before I can play anything! It is such a bummer…!" Hana wailed, again despairing at her misfortune.

"Why don't you play with one of the other older consoles in the meantime…?" Mei adviced. "I mean, the note that came with them said those are pretty much ready to play and do not require an update."

Hana became pensive at that. "Well… Maybe I will… Though I don't know much about these far older games to decide what it will be good to play first…" A thought suddenly seemed to dawn on her. "Oh, but I almost forgot. Didn't you wanted to watch a movie first Tracer? I don't mind seding you my turn if you want, after all it's not like I can play the games I wanted to try first yet…" She said with a grumpy face before crossing her arms.

Tracer shook her head in a negative at that proposal. "Not without Angela present, I don't like leaving my friends behind to hang dry so until she returns I'm afraid I have to refuse your offer Hana. But thanks for the sentiment anyway, luv'." She replied with a smile.

Hana groaned at that. "Ugh! That still leaves me unable to decide which of the old consoles to try first… Okay, let's see… Which one should be good? Play 3 or Xbox 360?" The Korean girl spoke out loud, clearly having problems to come to a decision.

"Xbox 360." Genji simply said from were he was sitting in a couch with his brother and Zarya.

"Really? Any particular as to why you would choose that console?" Dva asked glancing briefly to the cyborg ninja.

Said cyborg ninja simply shrugged. "No reason, I simply liked the white colors of the console better than the blacks of its counterpart."

"That's a vain reason to base a decision Genji…" Mei said in clear dissapproval.

"It's as good as any other in my book…" McCree said from where he was leaning in a corner.

"Just stop wasting time and get on with it, will ya'? I'm still not convinced about this entire situation anyway…" Soldier 76 grumpily declared.

"Alright, Alright! No need to get all griefer with me, sheesh…" Hana said before getting back to the task at hand. "360 it is, now to chose a game, which one should be good? Oh the hell with this, let's just leave it to chance and chose one at random." She declared before plunging her hand without looking inside the box where all the 360 games were stored and pulling out the first title that her fingers brushed.

"Resident Evil 5? This is a sequel. I don't want to play a sequel to a franchise I haven't played its first entries yet!" She said with a face of disgust before setting the title aside and plunging her hand inside the box again. "Mass Effect 2? Again with the sequels, and also this seems to be an RPG!" she said as she looked at the back of the box. "I don't think I have the time for a long story-driven game right now that I will have to pause for latter, I want a fast action paced game!"

"Ah goddamit!" Soldier 76 sighed before stepping forward and starting rummaging around the contents of the box.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Dva screeched in affront.

"Here!" Soldier 76 simply said as he handed her a CD case.

Dva just took one second to look at the title before a frown found itself on her face. "Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare? This is another sequel!" She declared less than pleased.

"I don't care! Just put the damn game in and stop complaining! Jeez, kids today…" He said with a shake of his head before walking back to his spot on a lonely chair.

Dva harrumphed. "Alright, fine! But if I have trouble following the plot because you handed me an entry late in the series, then I'm going to be blaming you!" She warned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say kiddo…" It was the dismissive answer from the masked vigilante.

With a last huff, Hana procceeded to boot the console on and put the disc inside its tray. "Okay, here goes nothing…" She said before closing the tray.

As she waited for the console to start running the game, the flat TV lighted up with a white screen that showed the logo of the console accompanied with a rather distinct sound. The screen then faded to black and the game finally began to run. The logos of the companies behind the development of the game appeared before cutting immediately to the intro trailer for the game.

 _[Fifteen thousand people used to live here…]_

The images of several buildings quickly passed, one showing writing in Russian before cutting to a ferris wheel that Zarya immediately recognized.

"Vait a minute, is that Pripyat?" She asked aloud leaning forward in her seat in surprise and paying closer attention.

"!?" Soldier 76 exclaimed as green lettering appeared in the corner of the screen confirming that it was indeed the infamous ghost city.

"Pripyat? Where's that? Never heard of it before…" Hana simply inquired as she kept watching the intro.

"Chernobyl…" It was the gruff reply from Soldier 76.

 _[Now is a ghost town…]_

"Chernobyl? That's the place in Russia where a nuclear plant exploded isn't it?" The Korean girl asked, glancing behind for a moment.

The old vigilante shook his head in a negative. "It was not Russia, but Ukraine from when it was part of the Soviet Union whom Russia used to lead back during the 20th century. Chernobyl was the nuclear plant, while Prypiat was the city near to it that used to supply the workers of the plant and had to be abandoned after the reactor went into a meltdown…"

"Yeah, that's right…" Zarya answered. "I must admit I wasn't expecting for a game to take place in such a depressing place."

"Well, they certainly have a taste for the dramatics…" Tracer commented.

 _[Our so-called leaders prostituted us to the west… Destroyed our culture… Our economies… Our honor…]_

"Case in point…" Lena stated, gesturing to the screen after hearing the speech of the rich accented voice.

Mei frowned "What's this thing about being prostituted to the west…? What does that even mean…?"

"Well, at the begginning of this century there used to be a lot of tensions in the countries from the Middle East due to interventions and interferences from foreign nations, mainly European and the United States, who had vested interests in the region." Reinhardt explained, being the only one old enough to remember those years.

The image of a small army appeared walking through the abandoned streets of Pripyat while being accompanied by a short group of tanks, the camera then cuts to a gunship blasting a desert city with missiles, before a different army came rolling in with their own tanks to take the city.

Hana made a face. "What kind of interests would Europe and the US have in countries that are mostly desert? I don't understand what kind of value could they possibly have for first world nations…?"

"Oil…" It was the German crusader's succint reply.

The voice of a female news reporter was then heard.

 _[…Fusion. U.S. Marines, stationed on high alert, were given the order to invade the small but oil rich…]_

"See…" Reinhardt just said as he pointed at the screen.

Winston shook his head. "It is a good thing then that the world moved past fossil fuels decades ago. It is a sad thing when people kill each other for petty reasons."

As if to compound his point a scene of civilians being lined in a wall on a street before getting executed was shown. It caught the members of Overwatch off guard for a moment. Some of them started to have flashbacks of the Omnic Crisis.

Hana winced before shaking her head in disgust. "Damn! These people are crazy!" She declared, incapable of understanding why other human beings would kill each other over oil of all things due to her modern day values and way of life.

A bald man with sharp beard and mustache wearing a green trench coat and missing an arm appeared as he handled a gun to another man who looked like a stereotypical dictator, wearing sunglasses and red beret. Behind them, a red flag with a star and two curved swords crossed underneath was hanging from a second floor balcony. The deep voice was heard again.

 _[Just as they lay waste to our country…]_

Buildings suddenly collapsed into the ground, blowing massive thick coulds of dust and debries.

 _[…We shay lay waste to theirs.]_

Shrike shook her head in dissaproval. "This reminds me too much of Talon for my comfort."

"Mmmph…" Soldier 76 hummed in agreement.

The scene then changed to a pair of soldiers dressed in completely black fatigues and wearing gasmasks.

 _[Do you think this will stop the bloodshed?]_

"Yeah… How 'bout no, pal?" McCree said from were he had moved behind a table to prop his legs atop it and have a better angle to watch the screen.

"It is more than obvious, isn't it…?" Tracer agreed.

Then a pair of rockets were shown tracing through the sky, before a flurry of action-packed and chaotic scenes with lots of shooting and screaming in English and Russian came one after another in a cacophony of destruction before finalizing with a massive nuclear explosion.

"The hell!? Was that a nuke!? OMG! What does a nuke have to do in this game!?" Dva exclaimed, rather taken aback for seeing a nuke go out in its full glory up close without any previous notice whatsoever.

"Yes, pretty dramatic…" Tracer again reaffirmed her observation.

"But memorable. That nuclear explosion was very impressive to witness…" Pharah commented from the sidelines.

McCree snorted. "Fuh, seems shit is going to hit the fan in this game. Let's see how much of a riot it makes…"

At the end of the trailer the main menu finally appeared, showing a generic screen with the game title and the image of a soldier aiming his gun while traversing a battlefied on foot as military music came out from the speakers.

"Well, it is more than obvious what this game is all about." Tracer commented.

"A war FPS…" Hana acknowledged with a nod. "Very well, let's see if it is any good…" She declared, before proceeding to hit the start game option. As the screen began to turn black, Dva turned towards her camera that she always carries with her and made the V victory sign with her left right hand while holding the controller with the other. "This is your favorite gaming idol Dva with the Let's play of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare." She declared before turning back towards the screen.

The symbol of a silver sword with wings suddenly appeared on the screen, spinning on its axis above a trio of letters that made Tracer whoop in excitement as she immediately recognized it.

"S.A.S.! My countrymen are in this game!" She exclaimed in delight.

"You have ties with S.A.S. Lena?" Winston asked to his best friend, not having been aware to such fact.

"I met several members from S.A.S. during my time in the Royal Air Force, obviously. Special Air Service, duh… How smashing it is that they are protagonists in this game…" She said with great mirth.

The rest of Overwatch refrained from comenting and kept watching the screen. A digital map of the world from a satellite point of view appeared and a cool British voice began speaking.

 _[Right, good news first. The world's in great shape]_

The satellite coverage then took position over Russia, catching Zarya's interest.

 _[We've got a civil war in Russia. Government Loyalists against Ultranationalist rebels… And fifteen thousand nukes at stake.]_

"Yikes! We're just starting and there's already a crisis to deal with…" Mei exclaimed with a hint of concern before another voice spoke.

 _[Just another day at the office.]_

"Ha! I like his laidback attitute already…" Hana commented with a small smile. "It reminds me how we do things back on my Meka unit."

Soldier 76 just gave an indecipherable grunt at that.

The Satellite coverage then moved towards a region on the Middle East, and a photo of the dictator from the intro appeared.

 _[Khalid Al-Asad. Currently the second most powerful man in the Middle East. Now word on the street is he's got the minerals to be top dog down there. Intel's keeping an eye on him.]_

 _[And the bad news?]_

 _[We got a new guy joining us today. Fresh out of selection. His name's Soap.]_

Many of the young new Overwatch recruits didn't took kindly to those words.

McCree smirked. "Eh? I can relate…"

"Hey!" Dva complained.

Tracer was grinning. "Sorry Dva, but it is a military tradition to always bring grief down on the new guy…"

The Korean idol just harrumphed at that.

Now Dva could finally get some play done as she took control of Soap, appearing inside a warehouse that served as an armory and shooting range for SAS operations. Right in front of Gaz who was wearing a baseball cap with the Union Jack on the front.

 **[Credenhill, UK]**

 **[Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish]**

 **[22nd SAS Regiment]**

 _[Good to see you, mate. Take one of the rifles from the table.]_

"Oh, finally some shooting… Let's see how these old weapons compare to our own…" Dva commented as she grabed the highlighted rifle from the table.

"It could be a learning experience, yes…" McCree casually said from his spot.

None of the arrayed agents of Overwatch commented over the obvious and gross mistakes on gun safety that the character was commiting by pointing his loaded weapon at Gaz from the get go since this is just a videogame and nobody should expect a mere game to be completely realistic.

 _[You know the drill. Go to station one and aim your rifle downrange.]_

Dva did just that wordlessly.

 _[Now aim your rifle downrange.]_

 _[Now shoot each target while aiming down the sights.]_

"Yeah I know how it works! This is not my first game after all sheesh!" Dva excalimed a little irritated as she followed the screen's prompts.

"It's standard procedure in any military organization to teach any new rookie the basics in order to gauge their proficiency and capability to see if they're going to be a good addition for the team." Soldier 76 lectured as if he were giving a lesson.

"I know that already! I'm part of the army too! Plus I know how to handle a real gun too!" Dva replied forcefully, pulling out her customized pistol and spinning it in her right hand as if it were a revolver.

"You could have fooled me seeing how you like to throw even the most basic rules on gun safety out of the window as if it is something that only applies to people other than you…" The old vigilante said in such a dry tone that could make the Sahara blush with envy.

"It has the safety on!"

"Yeah, because that makes things so much better!"

"Ugh! I don't care what kind of grumpy bug bit you this morning, but I've had enough. Stop bothering me, if you're so hung up about gun safety, why don't you try to give the same speech to McCree, let's see how that turns out to you!" Dva exclaimed, turned to give a nasty glare at the veteran soldier while gesturing towards the cowboy with an arm.

Said cowboy just chuckled. "Ha! She got you there old man." He said as he began to twirl his revolver on his fingers.

"Well, I'm of the mind of giving you a lecture too…" Soldier 76 said in a low raspy voice.

"Yeah…? Well, tell it to someone who cares grandpa…" He replied in a complete uncaring attitude.

"Okay, that is enough you guys!" Tracer said, stepping in to keept things from getting out of hands. "I don't want to see you fighting among yourselves. You're in the same team so start acting like it. Don't force me to make it an order…" She said, using her authority as a superior officer to rein the rowdy operatives back in line.

"I'm not the one who started it…" Dva complained.

"I don't care! You're members of Overwatch so you have standards to uphold, is that clear?" She asked pointedly.

"Yes, sir…" Hana acknowledged grudgingly.

"Yeah, fine by me…" McCree said with his usual carefreeness.

Soldier 76 remained silent for a long moment, but eventually he too caved in. "Hmmmph… Fine…"

Tracer nodded in satisfaction. "That's what I wanted to hear… … … Also I'm going to have to schedule a seminar in gun safety and proper handling of firearms because seriously, seriously… Soldier is right, the way you guys handle your guns is atrocious."

"Ugh…" Dva bemoaned. Soldier on the other raised an arm into the air and pumped it.

"Ha! Victory!"

McCree just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Don't you start Lena…"

"What? Is an important subject…" Tracer exclaimed, arms open wide in an innocent expression. "Also we have to give all new agents this seminar anyway, its standard procedure. And you're the one who's going to give it mister fearless cowboy…" She said smugly, wiggling her eyebrows and setting her hands on her hips.

McCree just bristled in response. "Man, what a drag…!" And took another of exactly that from his cigar.

Back to the game, Dva expertly shot all targets one after the other in quick sucession, not taking more than a second to put the ironsights over her objectives before pulling the trigger. Then came a notification asking if Dva wanted to invert her controls which she accepted.

"Why did you decide to invert the aiming controls…?" Mei asked with slight curiosity.

"So that it matches my Meka's preferences..."

"Oh…"

Soldier 76 grunted in appreciation. "Going for what you know then, smart…"

"You actually approve…!?" Hana inquires in surprise, turning towards the old vigilante with an incredulous expression.

"A proper soldier must rely on the skills he has mastered when in unfamiliar territory…" It was all he said before falling silent.

Dva decided not to question and look a gift horse in the moth and just limited herself to keep playing.

 _[Lovely. Now shoot at the targets while firing from the hip]_

McCree raised an eyebrow at that. "Eyeballing…? I don't think that's going to work pretty well with a rifle…"

"You're right… Is harder to land a hit in the spot I'm aiming at from the hip…" Hana said as she hit her targets.

"Yeah, but is better to have a measure of proficiency in shooting from the hip in case of an emergency or if you're caught in an ambush since it is much quicker to spray bullets that way. But you're right, unless you have a visor with integrated tracking programs and aiming assists like mine. I do not recommend shooting from the hip as your main aiming method…" Soldier 76 elaborated.

 _[Now I'm going to block the targets with a sheet of plywood.]_

"Why?" Mei asked outloud.

 _[I want you to shot the targets through the wood.]_

Dva does just that and hits all targets.

 _[Good. Bullets will penetrate thin, weak materials such as wood, plaster and sheet metal.]_

"Depends on the caliber of the gun." Pharah says. "Higher calibers can go through harder materials obviously. And there are not many improvised covers that can withstand one of my rockets." She says with some ego.

"Just like my Particle Cannon." Zarya says with a grin.

 _[Now I'm going to make the targets pop-up one at a time. Hit all of them as fast as you can. As long as you're aiming near the target, you can snap onto them by repeatedly popping in and out of aiming down the sight.]_

In the span of seconds Dva went through the entire excercise, hitting all the targets without missing a mark. "That was a little fourth wall breaking for my tastes, but it is a very useful trick nonetheless. I'm sure it will come handy in future levels…" The Korean girl said, earning hums or grunts of agreement from her fellow agents.

"That's not how aiming works on real life though…" Soldier commented gruffly.

Hana turned to him with a deadpan. "Do you really have to point out something that obvious…?"

 _[Proper good job mate! Now go get a sidearm from the armory.]_

Dva does so and picks up a pistol, a USP. 45.

 _[Good, now switch to your rifle.]_

"But you just told me to pick up a pistol!" Dva complained but complied nonetheless.

 _[Now pull out your sidearm]_

"Ashhhh! Make up your damn mind already!" Hana berated before changing weapon again.

"Mmmmph… The pistol came out much faster then the rifle." Shrike observed.

 _[Remember, switching to your pistol is always faster than reloading.]_

"So it is for emergencies then? When my clips runs empty and there's still enemies shooting at me? :Huff: But I bet I will be sacrificing stopping power for the use of a sidearm…" Dva commented.

"Beggars can't be choosers, kid. Especially if it keeps you alive." Soldier 76 interjected dryly.

"Whatever…"

 _[Alright Soap, come this way.]_

Hana did so, only to find a table with watermelons of all things lined through its surface.

"Double U, Tee, Eefff!?" It was Dva's reaction at seeing such bizarre sight.

 _"Using your knife is even faster than switching your pistol. Knife the watermelon!]_

"Ah yes, the dreaded watermelon… We meet again my old nemesis." McCree commented with an overly serious expression.

"This is too weird… What's the point of murdering a fruit!?" Dva inquired out loud before complying nonetheless and hacking said fruit apart.

 _[Nice! Your fruit killing skills are remarkable!]_

"Next you will be moving against the murderous lemon before facing the dreadest enemy of them all, the pineapple…!" Zarya declared before exploding in guffaws.

Dva became incensed at that. "Do not mock me! It's not my fault that people of the past are weirdoes!"

"Way to be tactful right there little girl…" McCree deadpanned, all that Hana could do was growl as an answer.

"To be fair, this tutorial seems to be a bit demeaning towards the player…" Mei said in an effort to be conciliatory.

"Well though luck, because real world soldiers have it much worse than this. So excuse me if I'm not feeling particularly merciful at the moment…" Soldier 76 said in his usual rasp.

 _[Captain Price wants to see you…]_

"Well, it seems is time to see the man in charge. Better get to it kiddo…" McCree said with a puff of his cigar.

Again Dva refrained from commenting and just followed the compass unto the next warehouse where it seemed that an improvised training course had been installed. Four men were huddled together at the start o the course, whatever conversation they were having becoming silent as she approached. There wasn't anything particular noteworthy about these new soldiers except for the one who was without a doubt the leader and who sported the most impressive moustache Dva had ever seen in her young life.

"Woah! That's some facial hair right there! Usually I'm not one for beards and moustaches, but daaaaayum!" The Korean girl couldn't help from commenting.

"Mutton chops, that's a very old moustache style from back home. I didn't expect for people to still like sporting such a look. I only know of one pèrson who has a moustache like that. Odly enough, his name is also Price…" Tracer commented with obvious curiosity.

 _[It's the FNG sir.]_

Tracer and most of the old Overwatch guard began to laugh at that comment. Dva grimaced. "Ugh! I'm starting of getting sick of soldiers always picking on the new guy…"

"It's just the way life is…" McCree said with a faint trace of mirth in his voice.

 _[Go easy on him sir, it's his first day on our regiment]_

 _[Right… What the hell kind of name is Soap, eh? How'd a muppet like you got pass selection?]_

"Hey! Don't judge me before seeing what I can do! It's offensive!" Dva declared insulted. She turned towards her fellow agents. "If you people ever say something like that to my face I'm activating the self-destruct sequence of my Meka and dumping my precious over your asses before it explodes!" She threatened.

"There, there Hana, is allright…" Tracer said, patting the younger girl in the back in an effort to appease her.

"Threatening your superiors, you're off to a good start on your first week on Overwatch, kid…" Soldier commented sarcastically, Dva gave him a nasty look.

 _[Soap, it's your turn for the CQB test. Everyone else head for observation. For this test, you'll have to run the cargo-ship solo in less than sixty seconds. Gaz holds the current squadron record of nineteen seconds. Good luck."_

"Sounds simple enough… Just you wait; I'll finish this course and break the best time without a sweat…" The Korean girl proclaimed rather egotistical.

"Bold words from someone who's yet to do absolutely anything…" Soldier quipped, taking all the wind out of her sails in an instant.

"The hell is wrong with you, old fossil!? What's your obsession with clipping my wings!? Are you some kind of stalker!?" She accused loudly to his face.

"Put a sock on it you two or I'm calling this whole thing off. Soldier, stop picking on Dva. Dva, just ignore what Soldier says." Tracer ordered, stepping in to keep things from escalating. Dva just grumbled under her breath.

 _[Climb the ladder over there.]_

Once at the top there was another soldier alongside a weapon and several grenades waiting for her atop a crate.

 _[Pick up the MP5 and four flash-bangs.]_

Dva did so without comment.

 _[On my go, I want you to rope down to the deck and rush to position one. After that you will storm down the stairs to position two. Then positions three and four, following my precise instructions at each position. Grab the rope when you're ready.]_

"Alright… Showtime…" Hana said, psyching herself up before going down the rope.

 _[Go, go, go!]_

As soon as her character touched the ground, cardboard targets began to pop up.

 _[Hit the targets!]_

"Gee, thanks. Never would have that ocurred to me on my own…" Dva quipped with cutting sarcasm.

Tracer began to laugh. "Oh Hana, the sarcasm is strong in you today…"

 _[Position 2! Go!]_

Dva took out all of the targets and moved down the staris, taking more targets as she moved. She was so fast that she soon arrived on the next section and was able to spot the next target, yet it refused to pop up.

"What the…? Is this game buggy or something…?"

 _[Flash-bang through the door!]_

"Ugh? Dumbass, try to keep up will you? You're messing with my time! Now I have to make-up for the lost seconds!" Dva berated before throwing a flash-bang, turning to a side to avoid being blinded and continuing on her way.

"Normally I would scold you about throwing insults at your superiors, but on this ocassion you are right. They should be more on the ball regarding your progress…" Soldier 76 said.

"Mmmph, glad to know you are not a total dick sometimes…" Hana said absent-mindedly as she continued with the test.

 _[Position 4! Hit the targets! Position 5, go! Hit the targets!"_

"I really don't need someone to tell me to shoot things in a FPS! Goddammit Price! I hate you so much right now!" Hana yelled as she all but breezed through the test, trying to make up time for the blunder from before, forgoing to reload by switching to her side-arm mid run.

"Then that means he's doing a good job as all officers should…" Soldier 76 piped in cheekily.

"Ack! Shut up!"

 _[Six, go! Flash-bang through the door! Hit the targets! Final position, go! Sprint to the finish!]_

"Aha! I did it! And just in the nick of time too!" Hana declared, lifting both arms in the air in triumph.

"Woah-ho kiddo! You almost didn't make it for a fraction of a second…" McCree commented with a whistle.

"It's the fault of that useless instructor taking his sweet time before telling me the important things I needed to do!" The Korean girl harrumphed.

Soldier 76 grunted non-comitally. "Well, at the very least you proved you have some impressive reflexes…"

"Is that an actual compliment coming from you?" Hana inquired in skepticism.

"Don't push it kid…"

"It was really clever of you luv' to dispense from reloading your gun and instead switch to your firearm…" Tracer stated rather impressed.

"Yeah well, I really didn't want to stop to reload so I had to improvise. Luckily I remembered that I was carrying another gun with me…" Hana explained.

Soldier 76 just nodded. "See… And you were complaining about carrying a smaller weaker gun with you."

Hana just stared back at the old vigilante. "… You're not goint to let me live this down any time soon do you…?"

Even despite the full face mask, one could easily detect the smug smile on Soldier's face.

"Mmmmph… Maybe I should nick a conventional sidearm for myself just in case…" Tracer said absentmindedly, a thoughtful look on her face.

 _[All right Soap, that's enough. You'll do.]_

"Wow. Captain Price doesn't seem impressed at all." Brigitte said with a disbelieving expression.

"Ah, c'mon! I just beat your best guy's score! That ought to count for something in my book!" Hana complained.

"It's just a training course. It's not like you're actually doing an excellent performance on the field…" Soldier 76 chided quickly.

Shrike nodded. "He's right about that. Things are much different while on a mission, and there's only so much that training and drills on a safe enviroment can teach you. It is only through experience that'll you prove yourself to be more than just a hindrance when things go badly."

 _[Gentlemen, the cargoship mission is a go. Get yourselves sorted out. Wheels up at 0200. Dismissed.]_

"Ow, such an early hour…" Hana winced at hearing the time.

"Meh, reminds me of my days in Blackwatch. Isn't that right Genji…" McCree said, turning towards the cyborg ninja.

"Yes, we usually had to stay awake for days on end and we were only capable of getting a few couple hours of sleep between shifts." The Japanese infiltration specialist said in agreement.

Before Dva could comment on that, Mei spoke about what was happening on the screen. "It seems your results in this training exercise give you a suggested difficulty level for the game…"

Hana took a glance at the screen, saw what was he reccomended difficulty level, saw it was Veteran (the hardest) and pressed okay.

"Why did you choose the hardest difficult option?" Pharah asked with a frown. "Wouldn't it be better and more expeditive to play in casual?" She asked with honest confusion.

Dva turned towards the Egyptian woman as if she had been personally insulted by her. "I am no filthy casual…" She spat with great venom.

Genji nodded in agreement. "You do not call a professional gamer casual Pharah. It is simply not done…"

Hanzo just hummed non-commitaly at that. Remembering the days of their youth when Genji was a rebelious troublemaker that spend a great deal of his time playing in the Arcades.

Brigitte gave him a look. "How do you know so much about how a gamer thinks Genji…?"

"Well… Let's call it a reminder of a misspent youth…" It was all the ninja said.

"Ha!" Hanzo actually bristled at that but refused to elaborate further.

It was in that moment that Mercy and Sombra walked into the room. "We are back everybody!" The swiss doctor cheerfully declared to the room at large.

"Ah Angela! Nice of you to join us." Tracer declared with just as much joy at seeing her friend. "How's our newest recruit holding up?" She asked, gesturing at Sombra.

"Everything is fine; Miss Colomar here is a very fit and healthy adult woman. Except for a single isolated incident, there's absolutely nothing that could prove cause to worry…" Mercy pleasantly stated.

"An isolated incident…?" Tracer inquired further raising an eyebrow.

Sombra actually blushed at that question. "I don't want to talk about it…" She said, rubbing her arm in embarassment.

Mercy just kept talking without missing a quip. "I'm sorry Lena but Patient-Doctor confidentiality forbids me from speaking further. Don't worry is nothing dangerous, but I'm not in liberty of speaking about my patient's personal information…"

"It's alright Angela, I trust you. If you say it's fine then it's fine. I know you will bring to me any issue worthy of my attention only if it's necessary." The English woman replied.

"Since Mercy its back, does this mean I have to stop playing?" Dva asked, turning towards the doctor in question.

"Nah, you haven't had the chance to play anything other than the tutorial, Hana. Just play a couple more levels and we can watch a movie afterwards. Plus I want to see my countrymen in action…" Tracer said to the Korean girl kindly.

"You're just starting playing now?" Sombra asked with a frown. "We've been away for almost an hour."

"Yeah, this old machines require time to update and install games…" Tracer replied with a shrug.

"What are you playing?" Mercy asked.

Hana simply gestured to the screen. The image that had faded to black suddenly returned showing once more the world overview sattelite coverage with Gaz and Captain Price having a brief but important conversation.

 _[Bravo team, the Intel on this op comes from our informant in Russia. The package is aboard a medium freighter, Estonian registration number five-two-seven-seven-five. There is a small crew and security detail onboard.]_

 _[Rules of engagement, sir?]_

 _[Crew expendable.]_

Mercy was taken aback by that conversation. "What!? Hana what are you playing!?" The blonde asked with clear alarm and dissaproval.

Tracer winced at that. "Don't be too hard on her Angela. She's playing a military shooter were she's part of my country's SAS forces. And to be fair, SAS does that kind of denieable black ops in real life. It seems none of us expected for this game to try to be as accurate as it can to the real thing…"

Mercy just hummed none too pleased at that.

"Interesting… Alright, let's see what this game has to show us…" Sombra simply commented.

The scene changes to show Dva's character en route to the frighter with the cover of darkness inside an helicopter with its doors open, in front of them was Price, smoking a cigarrete without a care in the world while a storm lashed at the sea outside. The waves being pelted by both rain and winds, showing how much the sea was disturbed and angry by the wrath of Mother Nature, none of the other soldiers in the chopper seemed to care.

 **["Crew Expendable"]**

 **[Day 1 - 1:23:36]**

 **[Somewhere near the Bering Strait]**

 **[Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish]**

 **[22nd SAS Regiment]**

"Ugh! That man has the same disgusting habit as you McCree…" Mercy said at seeing Price smoking.

"Hey. Don't blame a man for trying to find whatever small pleasure he can in life. Especially in our line of work…" He said as he smoked from his own cigar.

Mercy just scowled at him.

Sombra felt the corners of her mouth go up. "Oh…? So are you the sort of man who knows how to have fun?" She said with a saucy smirk.

McCree gave a grin of his own at that. "Well… I don't want to brag. But I'm told by the ladies that I know how to give them quite the fun ride, if you catch my meaning…?" He said with a shameless smirk.

Dva made a disgusted face. "Ugh? Get a room you two…" She said, acting as if she wanted to vomit.

Sombra was now openly smiling. "Oh? You shouldn't make those kind of comments little girl. People could take them at face value and follow through. In fact… Mister McCree here is not bad looking so I think I might consider that advice seriously…" She impishly said; a face that was mirrored by an equally teasing McCree.

"Oh God!" Dva bemoaned.

Tracer coughed under her fist. "You're both grown-ups so that's your own bussiness but save the romance for when you are off duty okay…?" It was all she said. Luckily the game gave an excuse to move away from the uncomfortable (for everybody else) topic.

 _[Ten seconds]_

All the soldiers including Soap put on their gas masks, Captain Price tossing his cigar into the ocean as the freighter was now fully visible among the angry waves. It was quite the big gargantuan ship.

 _[Radio check, go to a secure channel.]_

Dva was soon down the rope and landing on the deck of the ship, in front of her the main bridge of the ship with some personnel at the controls milling around and not in the least aware of their impending doom.

 _[Weapons free.]_

A barrage of lead coming from silencied guns was unleashed and in less than two seconds four men were killed, three of them before they had the chance of knowing what was going on and the last one attempting to flee for his life before being cut down like the rest. It was quick, efficient and brutal. And Mercy was not pleased…

 _[Bridge secure.]_

 _[Hold your fire.]_

"Hmmmph… It's not like there's any more targets to shoot at…" McCree commented from his spot.

"McCree!" Mercy chided.

 _[Gaz, stay in the bird until we secure the deck. Over.]_

 _[Roger that.]_

A door was kicked so that the rest of the soldiers could move down the stairs.

 _[Squad on me.]_

 _[Stairs, clear.]_

Walking down the hallway, Dva found a drunken man stumbling his way through, a bottle still in his hand. Dva shoot him without hesitation.

 _[Last call.]_

"Ha! Not bad. Should remember that one…" MacCree commented, fixing his hat.

Mercy gave him a look. "Seriously McCree…? A man is killed and you find it funny to be joking about it?"

"Not to be insulting or anything Angela, but grim graveyard humor is part of the job. You'll understand if you're ever sent on a mission were you run the risk of being abandoned by your own country or executed in case of failure. Plus is his fault for being drunk on the job…" McCree calmly replied with an almost bored tone.

Dva kept exploring the ship and found what it looks like a small living quarters, mimicking the actions of one of her teammates and began to kill the people sleeping in there.

 _[Sleep tight.]_

"And now you're murdering people in their sleep. Such a great feeling of pride must that give you, I'm sure…" Mercy sarcastically commented.

"Such are the realities of the job…" Soldier 76 said.

"Well I joined Overwatch originally to save lives, not to end them. We are no longer the previous militaristic administration in case you haven't noticed." The Swiss doctor replied a little passive-aggressive.

"So what we're going to do when we have to deal with terrorists like that Talon scum? Invite them to the bar for some vodka?" Zarya asked with some lip.

"We are a peacekeeping organization so it's our job to deal with terrorism wherever is that it may be found. So yes, if our enemies refuse to surrender and there is no other option we will be forced to neutralize them by any means necessary. But I would really like for that to be only last resort, especially if the lives of innocents are on the line. The last thing our newly reinstated organization needs is a massacre blowing up in our faces because we were a little too trigger happy…" Mercy replied, explaining her point.

"Okay, I'll grant that to you Angela. I can see how that could be bad…" McCree said, scratching his bearded chin.

 _[Crew quarters, clear! Move up]_

Dva kept moving until Soap was outside again on the rain before moving another set of stairs and towards the crates being transported by the freighter on its main deck.

 _[Forward decks clear. Green light on Alpha. Go!]_

The group took a moment to secure their surroundings before continuing.

 _[Fan out, three meter spread.]_

Dva kept moving forward between the cargo containers until she discovered two men patroling above an elevated walkway using flashlights.

 _[Got two on the platform.]_

 _[I see 'em.]_

 _[Weapons free.]_

 _[Roger that.]_

Another small burst of fire and more bodies hitting the floor and the team kept moving forward.

 _[Target neutralized.]_

 _[Tango down.]_

The next encounter wasn't as easy as everything else so far and the SAS team found itself fully locked in a firefight.

 _[We've got company.]_

"Nhhh… Seems the lambs finally became aware of the wolves among their midst. About time, it was getting kind of boring…" McCree said in his usual carefree manner.

"They have the high ground. That gives them a tactical advantage…" Soldier 76 rasped.

"Yeah, no kidding…" Dva said as she was having trouble engaging the enemy in such an unprotected position. She barely had the chance of pulling the trigger a couple of times before a barrage of bullets started slamming on her, and they were so stupidly accurate even in the middle of a storm like this.

"Dammit! I can barely see with all the blood." Hana complained.

"I found the entire bussiness of taking cover for a couple of seconds in order for your health to regenerate to be highly unrealistic…" Mercy commented with a deadppaned.

Tracer nodded with a grin. "Indeed, you need the assistance of your personal Guardian Angel and wait for her to use her magical staff on you in order to heal!" She stated chirply.

Mercy did not take that comment kindly. "It is not magical! It is a highly advanced piece of technology that employs nanomachines in order to heal…"

"Could you please save your discussion for when people are not trying to kill me? Thank you…" Hana interrupted without taking her attention away from the screen.

"Yeah… Sorry Hana…" Tracer apologized.

Luckily for the Korean girl, the chopper decided to give her a hand.

 _[Hammer two-four. We've got tangos on the second floor.]_

 _[Copy. Engaging.]_

After making a pass with its side mounted gun, it was much easier for Hana to deal with the surviving enemies.

"Well that was tough… Damn, I have the feeling this game is going to be more difficult than what I first thought…" Dva commented out loud.

"Seems like it." Soldier 76 agreed.

 _[Bravo six, Hammer's at bingo fuel. I'm buggin' out. Big Bird will be on station for evac in ten.]_

"And there goes your air support. Things just seem to be getting better and better for you kid." McCree said.

"Don't remind me…" It was Dva's reply. Well, there's nothing to do but keep moving forward.

 _[Copy Hammer. Wallcroft, Griffen, cover our six. The rest of you, on me.]_

 _[Roger that.]_

"Oh…? Hey Gaz, when did you come down? Nice of you to join us, too bad you just missed the party." Dva sarcastically said as she took sight of the soldier with his respective tag floating in green letters in front of her.

"Probably before the chopper did its sweep…" Zarya commented as she watched.

Everybody lined up in front of a door in order to enter inside the next section of the ship, Gaz taking upfront and holstering his MP5 before drawing a shotgun from his back.

 _[I like to keep this for close encounters.]_

 _[Too right mate.]_

"Ha! I like his style…" McCree said with a smirk. "Though shotguns are not much of my taste…"

"Mmmmph… I know someone who goes all gaga about them." Sombra said, thinking about Reaper.

"Yeah, I too did know a certain someone in the past…" The cowboy replied with a nod.

 _[On my mark…]_

The door was breached and everybody got inside.

 _[Go! Check your corners.]_

 _[Check those corners!]_

"What is he talking about?" Dva asked in stupefaction. "We are in the middle of a hall, no one can flank us!"

"Except from behind from where you came from or down those stairs at the end of the room. And considering how Price is taking point in front of everybody…" Soldier 76 inferred.

"Well, he should wait for the rest of the team to catch up before he starts shouting orders no one has a clue about…" Hana replied in frustration.

The old vigilante just hummed noncommitaly in turn as Dva moved to peer down the stairs.

 _[Movement right.]_

"What movement? There's nothing here but steam pipes…" Dva said as she began to move down the stairs. It wasn't until she reached the very bottom of the two stories stairs and stood in the middle of a long service hallway that she saw two figures taking cover and shooting at her from the distance.

"What!? The hell…? Can Captain Price see through walls or something?" Hana said with a look of disbelief.

"I am just as baffled as you, luv'." Tracer said in agreement.

"It is clear this game has some errors and bugs that the developers either missed or didn't cared enough to fix." Winston said, cleaning his glasses.

"It's an old game what would you expect…?" Zarya said.

Hana found herself in front of another door.

 _[Stand by, on my go.]_

As soon as the air-tight dock was opened bullets began to pinge all around the door, pinning the SAS team in place. Luckily Price had an idea, and a flashbang on hand.

 _[Go!]_

That was enough to turn the tables around, and by the time Dva was through the door and into the cargo hold most of the opposition was already dead.

 _[Got you covered, move up.]_

 _[Forward area clear.]_

Dva bristled at that. "As if… This place is a perfect set-up for ambushes."

Soldier 76 gave her an appraising look. "Mmmmph… Glad to know you can actually stop to think for a moment before jumping into a situation."

"Was that an insult…?" Hana inquired, not having completely caught everything that the old vigilante said. She didn't had time to dwell on his words however as her prediction came true and an enemy suddenly jumped into her path, earning him a knife swipe for startling her since by now she had already taken notice on how her aim turns to shit every time she receives damage and her enemy was too close to waste time aiming down the sights.

"See…" She gesture knowingly towards the blood splattered screen.

"Too close for comfort, that's for sure…" Brigitte opinionated.

The SAS team moved onto another door.

 _[Gaz, right side.]_

 _[I' m on it.]_

 _[Stack up.]_

 _[Ready sir.]_

Not bothering to turn the handle, Price simply kicked the door open. Another cargo hold roughly in the middle of the ship filled with more containers and some stairs to the left leading to a walkway that oversaw the entire hold. The team began to move up the stairs.

 _[Movement right.]_

A trio of enemies soon appeared from the other end of the walkway and started shooting at them, with a couple more enemies popping from the lower floor, taking cover among the containers.

The team quickly killed the men in the walkway and moved at the top of the stairs from where they had a clear sight at the two men in the ground floor. Another man suddenly popped from behind some craters and tried to flee but he was quickly gunned down.

 _[Forward area clear.]_

 _[Move.]_

The door to the next hold was wide open and enemies were already entrenched beyond it and shooting at them, forcing the SAS team to line up on the wall around the threshold for cover as a torrent of bullets pinged all around the door and impacted the wall in front of the opening.

"Dayyyum! It's literally raining bullets down there!" Sombra exclaimed in astonishment.

Luckily for everybody, Price had another spare flashbang on him, giving the team the opening needed to storm the hold. And just like that another firefight was joined, battling among rows of containers inside one of the inner cargo holds of the freighter. Dva expertly took advantage of all the available cover to flank her enemies, and through the smart use of a few flashbangs, all tangos were soon dispatched.

 _[Tango down.]_

 _[Report. All clear?]_

 _[Roger that. All clear.]_

Dva let out a sigh in relief, that last firefight had been quite intense. "I guess that's it…"

Soldier 76 was reasonably impressed. "Not bad kid… You have a good head for tactics on your shoulders." He complimented much to Hana's shock.

"Thanks… I guess…?" She replied unsure, not knowing how to truly feel at the old vigilante being nice to her for a change.

"Now if only we could get rid of that arrogance of yours…" Soldier added. Nevermind, everything was back to normal.

"Awww! I'm happy to see you two finally getting along." Tracer gushed in happiness. Before someone could comment on that the game began to move forward again.

 _[I'm getting a strong reading, sir.]_

"Strong reading? Of what? And is that what I'm hearing a Geiger counter…?" Mei asked in puzzlement.

Dva moved her character in search of the rest of the team and found them inside an open container inspecting the cargo.

 _[You might want to take a look at this.]_

Dva gasped in shock.

"Shit! It's nuclear!" McCree explained in shock as he took sight of a well known symbol that all military forces on Earth have learned to dread, leaving his relaxed posture and sitting straighter because of it.

"Ooooh… The plot thickens…" Sombra commented. "So this is why it was considered acceptable to kill the crew… That's some nasty stuff right there, don't you think doc?" She said, turning towards Mercy.

The pretty blonde said nothing, just blinking flabbergasted at the sight of the nuclear weapon.

"Nuclear Warheads? Yes, the interception of such devices does most certainly make every action justifiable…" Soldier 76 said with obvious discomfort.

Captain Price takes out his gasmask and begins to read the shipping manifest.

 _[Hmmm… It's in Arabic.]_

"Then if you can show it to us I will be able to read it…" Pharah said to Dva. But before she could do so Price spoke again.

 _[Base Plate, this is Bravo six. We've found it. Ready to secure package for transport.]_

 _[No time Bravo Six. Two boogies headed your way fast, grab what you can and get the hell out of there."_

 _[Fast movers, probably MIGs, we'd better go.]_

"MIGs? So the Russians are behind this…?" Tracer asked, puzzled.

"It probably has to do with that civil war they were talking about in the intro…" Winston said in response. "They did said there was danger for Russia nuclear arsenal to be stolen.

"If they sent MIGs to hide their involvement then that means is someone high in the chain of command that's behind this smuggling." Soldier 76 pointed out. From where she was sitting, Zarya refrained from saying anything, only limiting herself to look at the screen with an indescipherable stare.

 _[Soap, grab the manifest in the container. Move!]_

"Yeah, I'm on it!" Dva said as she proceeded to do as she had been told and join the rest of the operatives.

 _[All right. Everyone topside, double time! Wallcroft, Griffen, What's your status!"_

 _[Already in the helicopter sir! Enemy aircraft inbound! SHIT! THEY'VE OPENED FI-]_

There was suddenly much confusion as the ship began to rock violently, the loud sound of a deafening explosion ringing on everybody ears as orange emergency lights flooded the screen. Dva's character went down, sweep from his feet by the unexpected jolt. There was a bit of darkness as the screen turned blurry, making it hard to see anything.

"Holy Crap!" Hana exclaimed in surprise.

"Hana, language." Mercy chided.

"Gulp… Yes, doctor Ziegler…"

 _[Bravo Six? Come in. Bravo Six, what's your status?]_

 _[Shit! What the hell happened!?]_

"You got hit… Just what the hell does it look like to you man?" McCree commented as such stupid question coming from Gaz.

"To be fair, he's probably suffering from a concussion…" Brigitte commented.

 _[The ship's sinking! We've got to go! Now!]_

"Oh boy…" Tracer exclaimed.

 _[Bravo Six, come in dammit!]_

 _[Big Bird, this is Bravo Six, we're on our way out!]_

Captain Price grabbed Soap and pulled him to his feet, yelling right into his face and encompassing practically the entire screen.

 _[On your feet soldier! We! Are! Leaving!]_

"Damn! I could feel my blood pumping right there…" Dva commented as she kept playing.

"Yes, and the dramatic music in the background makes it even more memorable." Tracer said.

 _[Get to the catwalks! Move, move, move!]_

 _[Move your asses, go!]_

"Geez, no need to remind me. I'm not deaf." Hana complained as she made a desperate run through the increasingly flooding bowels of the ship.

"Well, you better hurry up lassie, because you're lagging pretty far behind." McCree unhelpfully pointed out.

"I'm trying, but the sprinting button is not working. The mechanic must have been deactivated on purpose to increase tension." The Korean girl spit back.

"Well is working because I'm feeling pretty tense already!" Mei declared, all but bitting her nails at this point.

Once in the catwalk, the ship shook again and water began to spray massively inside the hold as everybody was sent falling to her knees again.

"SHIT! Goddammit! Move you stupid toon, move!" Dva exclaimed pretty riled up.

"Hanaaaa…" Mercy cautioned.

 _[Back on your feet! Let's go!]_

"Not right now! Lecture me when I'm not in danger of being turned into fish food!" Dva called back without turning, surprising Mercy for a moment for speaking back at her so dismissively.

"Woah-ho… You're going to be paying for that later Hana…!" Tracer stated with a cheeky grin, amused at the younger girl for accidentaly getting herself on trouble.

"Later! Don't distract me!"

 _[Watch your head! Go, go, keep moving!]_

"I know! Shut up!"

By this point the walkway was practically and Dva was forced to jump when a small section came crashing down just in front of the door that lead out of the hold.

 _[It's breaking away!]_

 _[Come on, Come on!]_

"AAAH! I almost died in there!" Dva yelled as she kept her character moving. "Stupid toon that can barely move!"

"You know, this game is actually very exciting, and that with me looking from the sidelines…" Tracer commented, nodding her head.

 _[Talk to me Bravo Six, where the hell are you?]_

 _[Stand by, we're almost there!]_

"Madres! Everything is really coming down…" Sombra commented as she saw all that water practically breaking its way into the ship and dragging it towards a watery wave.

 _[Which way? Which way to the helicopter!?]_

"Up the stairs, obviously…" Zarya deadpanned.

 _[To the right! To the right!]_

"Finally I'm getting out of this ship!" Dva exclaimed with irritation.

 _[We're running out of time! Come on, let's go!]_

 _[Keep moving!]_

Finally outside, it was made quickly apparent that there was something really important missing.

"Damn! The chopper is yet to arrive…" Hana commented.

 _[Where the hell is it?]_

"Nevermind, there it is…" Dva amended.

"And just in the nick of time too…" Tracer grinned.

 _[Jump for it!]_

"Oh, but of course. It can never be that simple…" Dva said sarcastically.

Hana's character jumped, but he almost didn't make it and only managed to grab the helicopter's landing platform at the last second, grasping desperately for something to hold onto as he began to slide down to his doom. Luckily for all, Captain Price was there to give a helping hand.

 _[Gotcha!]_

"Fiuuu! That was close! Thanks Captain Price" Tracer happily declared.

[We're all aboard, go!]

As the helicopter departed, everybody was able to see how the massive freighter sunk into the depths of the ocean. It was as if the ship was being devoured by the maws of a vicious beast, which wasn't reassuring at all.

"You know… This should be a perfect indicator to tell you how the rest of the game is going to be…" McCree began to say, his usual uncaring demeanor back into place as the screen returned to the global satellite map.

"Intense, harrowing and distressing? Just great…" Mei said with a complete lack of excitement.

"Just like in real life… You can never catch a break." Soldier 76 simply said with an amused shake of his head.

"Yeah, but you got Captain Price with you so it really could not be that bad… He reminds me of an actual Captain Price that I know of, and who was also a member of SAS in real life." Tracer commented with a smile and a nod.

Dva was left dumbfounded by that declaration. "Wait a minute… Are you telling us that Captain Price actually exists in real life!? The hell!?"

"He's retired, very old actually. But yeah… That's his spitting image right there in the game…" Tracer said with great mirth.

"No way! You're pulling our legs!" McCree exclaimed skeptically.

Tracer simply smiled, pulled out her phone. And showed them a photo from when she had been first inducted into the chronial jet program.

"No, way…" A disbelieving Phara stated.

"I can't believe this…" A flabbergasted Brigitte said.

Before the team could have more time to gape at the photo. The game moved on the next sequence. The map moved towards the Middle East and the camera zoomed over an unspecified location until a lone vehicle in a desert road could be seen.

 _[Cars inbound.]_

 _[Continue tracking.]_

"Oh look, something's happening…" Mei called, drawing everybody attention back to the screen.

The point of view changed and now Dva found herself controlling a man who was being dragged towards a car by two non-descript soldiers, she couldn't do anything but move the camera around and hear the speeches and dialogue in Arabic. Luckily, this game has subtitles.

 ** _[Today we rise again as one nation, in the face of betrayal and corruption!]_**

"Okay… Things are looking pretty bleak in this scenario…" McCree commented.

The character was shoved roughly in the backseat of the car by the soldiers, one hitting him in the face with the butt of his rifle.

"Hey! That was rude!" Dva complained.

"I don't think they care missy…" Soldier 76 commented.

Knocking on the car roof as a signal, the car began to move after a brief moment.

"Look at that idiot on the front seat. Handling a map with one hand while in the other he has a sub-machine gun with his finger on the trigger… I'm surprised he hasn't killed the driver already." Soldier commented with obvious disapproval at what he was seeing on the screen.

McCree blinked. "Yes, even I admit that's pretty stupid."

"Hence why the importance of gun safety…" Tracer nodded. McCree simply harrumphed.

Despite being in the backseat, Dva was able to control the camera and get a very good view of all the desolation and depressing sights of what was obviously a government coup.

 ** _[We all trusted this man to deliver our great nation into a new era of prosperity.]_**

"That place looks pretty bleak…" Sombra commented, uncharacteristically serious.

Troops jogged down the street, others celebrating the coup, shooting at the air. The man dressed in a blue tracksuit sitting in the frontseat tapped the driver and pointed to the left in the same direction as an armored vechicle was moving.

As they followed behind the APC, the Russian in blue pulled out his phone and began to speak with someone, turning briefly to look at Dva's character as if to confirm something before returning to his conversation. On the left, it could be seen a group of soldiers breaking into someone's home, shotting the door before kicking it down.

 ** _[But like our monarchy before the Revolution, he has been colluding with the west with only self-interest at heart!]_**

"This fellow certainly likes the sound of his own voice…" McCree commented, showing obvious disdain towards the man responsible for the speech.

There were people running in the street behind the APC and besides the car, before they were gun down by a volley coming from behind. The Overwatch agents reacted badly at the sight since they weren't expecting such a thing.

"Jesus!" Tracer gasped.

"What the hell!? They're gunning down people in the middle of the streets!" Brigitte exclaimed.

"Those wretched cowards…" Zarya declared, throwing out expelitives in Russian.

Gunfire was coming from the front of the car now and DVa turned to see a man fleeing, trying to avoid getting shot as he knocked down some trash cans while a hail of bullets nipped at his heels.

The APC eventually moved aside, only to reveal an even more distressing sight. People were being dragged and lined up in front of a wall while the soldiers brusquely frisked them.

 ** _[Collusion breeds slavery! And we shall not be enslaved!]_**

A little ways ahead, more soldiers were inspecting dead bodies while whatever little survivors remained were brutally beat down.

Those of the old Overwatch Guard said nothing, simply staring grimly at the screen as the images brought better-left-forgotten memories of the Omnic Crisis to the forefront of their minds. Even Tracer, who hadn't even been born yet to see the end of the Omnic Crisis, was suffering flashbacks since the killing of innocents made her remember the Null-Sec uprising in London. Even Sombra was unusually quiet, since she too had seen horrible things she would rather forget during the second Mexican Revolution.

"Dear god, what a horrible place… This is too depressing to watch…" Mei commented with obvious distress, no one dared to raise a word, silently agreeing with that statement.

As the macabre trip continued, the agents witnessed more of the strife that had taken over the street as young men armed with stolen weapons tried to fight against the military but were quickly gunned down due to their lack of training. More troops began to be unloaded into the street from a parked APC with its ramp down. The car was forced to go left into an alleyway.

A youth could be seen vandalizing a wall with grafitti, but he turned tail as soon as he caught sight of the car, understandable considering all the killing on the streets.

 ** _[The time has come to show our true strength. They underestimate our resolve. Let us show that we do not fear them.]_**

"This bastard is starting to piss me off… He talks about strength while his troops gun down innocent civilians on the streets, so easy to act all high and mighty when fighting people unable to defend themselves." McCree spat with no small amount of scorn. "Lassie, I hope you end up putting a bullet right between this son-of-a-bitch's eyes." He said towards DVa.

Hana just nodded in stoic agreement. "Believe McCree, so do I…"

A man suddenly appeared, jumping into the alley over a fence while doberman almost takes a bite out of him. The man kept fleeing as the he took notice of the car behind him.

 ** _[As one people, we shall free our brethern from this yoke of foreign oppresion]_**

"Aha… Because you're doing an excellent job killing your own people." Sombra exclaimed in anger at the blatant lies thrown to their faces. "Home-born oppression is no way better than foreign one…" Many of the other agents grunted in agreement.

Finally leaving the alleway; Overwatch saw a man being forcibly pulled out of his vehicle while another group of lined civilians were suddenly executed by a bunch of soldiers who simply lifted their guns and emptied their entire magazines, splattering blood all over the wall. The complete disregard for the lives of innocent and the overkill way they were murdering utterly disgusting the peacekeppers agents.

"Fuck! I've seen shit like this before. But it never gets any easier…" McCree said as he began to take long drags out of his cigar.

"I know Jesse, I know…" Shrike agreed.

 ** _[Our armies are strong, and our cause is just.]_**

"Fuck you asshole! Your cause is neither strong nor just! You're just a fucking murderer who guns down innocent people because you're too much of a coward to face an actual army in straight combat. I hope they cut off your dick and fucking hang you! I'm gonna shove a shotgun down your ass and make you my bitch! Go eat shit and die you faggot!" Hana declared, pissed off beyond measure after her patience was extinguished at last and flipping the screen with a fully-raised middle-finger. For a moment no one said anything, too stunned they were because of the Korean-girl's vocabulary.

That is until McCree, Sombra and Zarya began to laugh uncontrollably. Their guffaws taking the entire back of the lounge.

"Hana!" Mercy gasped in disbelief.

"I agree with everything she just said." Soldier 76 stated with a deadpan.

"What…?"

Tracer began to laugh too at her friend's shock. At the very least Hana had the decency to turn red once she realized she had spoken out loud, pausing the game for a moment to let tempers cool down.

Once everything quietted down again, a stiff silence fell upon the room as Mercy stared pointedly at DVa, making the Korean girl squirm on her seat. "We are going to have a long talk about your choice of language young lady…" She ominously declared.

"Someone is getting grounded…" Sombra sing-songed helpfully, a shameless grin on her face.

DVa could do nothing but groan.

"Now, hold on a minute Angela…" Tracer interceded. "You shouldn't be too hard on Hana, they were after all some very distressing scenes that we were witnessing, so it's not surprising for her to react like that… At the very least we now know she stands with us against the injustices of the world."

"Maybe… But she has to understand, that people in our position are also examples to follow for others so we don't have the luxury of going around giving bad impressions like that…" The swiss doctor said.

"Could you lecture her later, I vant to see what happens next." Zarya said with disinterest.

Mercy grimaced but acquiesced nonetheless.

 ** _[As I speak, our armies are nearing their objectives, by which we will restore the independence of a once great nation.]_**

"Este cabron talks about freedom while commiting genocide upon his own people, this pinche propaganda is just the same like the government lies that were told to my gente to keep us from rising in arms…" Sombra said with a scowl.

"From where are you Olivia? From your real name all I can gather is that you are from a Spanish speaking country. I would say Latin America due to your complexion…" Tracer inquired, turning towards the hacker.

"I'm from Mexico…" Sombra simply said.

"Mmmmph… Then you're talking about the armed rebellion that took place on Mexico ten years ago…" Soldier 76 said, staring at the purple-clad Latina with suspicion.

"Armed rebellion? Call it for what it really was, a revolution! The people finally got sick of the corruption from the government and decided to get rid of the yokes of opression!" Sombra declared, getting pissed at the old vigilante for making little of the struggle of her people.

"Yeah… Great help that did to you all… After publically executing politicians and their entire families all you achieved was having a bunch of criminals with ties to the cartels take control of the country, making a mess of things to the point it required an intervention from the UN and the previous Overwatch administration…" Soldier kept speaking, earning Sombra's ire since those criminals he's badmouthing are from the Los Muertos gang that she used to roll with.

"Don't care about political debates, save it for later…" DVa uncaringly said without turning.

The car seemed to finally have reached its destination as it parked in front of a crowd of soldiers that appeared to be in quite the celebrating mode, hollering and shooting at the air. A pair of soldiers walked to DVa's character backseat door side and literally tossed him out of the vehicle before planting a boot to his face, turning the entire screen dark.

 ** _[Our noble crusade has begun…]_**

"Such a nice gentle handling, really kid-gloves material right there…" McCree sarcastically commented.

When conciousness and sight began to return, DVa's character found himself being dragged by the two soldiers through a long tunnel into a far-off light. When sight finally cleared it could be seen that the destination was an inner open-air courtyard, decorated with the flags of the faction that had just taken control of the country. There was a crowd waiting in the courtyard screaming for blood. A bald man in a trenchcoat with only one arm gripped the character and began to inspect him before releasing him brusquely once satisfied. The MC was led to a stake placed in the middle of the courtyard, where the would-be dictator that had organized the coup waited by riling up the crowd as he spoke in front of a TV camera.

 ** _[Just as they lay waste to our country, we shall lay waste to theirs.]_**

"Oh shit! He's televising the event!" McCree spoke in surprise.

Done with the speech, Al-Asad walked towards the bald man as the guards secured DVa's character to the stake. The one-armed man pulled out a magnum, flipped it upside down to grab it by the barrel, and offered the gun to Al-Asad by the handle. Asad grabbed the gun after a moment's hesitation and began to walk straight right into the character's face.

 ** _[This is how it begins.]_**

Time seemed to slow down as Al-Ased walked towards the character, raising his gun and putting it where the middle of his forehead whould be, the barrel of the gun dominating prominently the entire screen. And then there was a shot and everything went black.

"AAAAAH!" DVa jumped back in shock, she really hadn't expected that, none did.

"Damn! That was brutal!" Brigitte exclaimed with her own surprise.

"To say the least." Pharah agreed.

Before they could keep comenting, the screen returned to the global satellite map.

 _[Captain Price, Al-Asad just executed President Al-Fulani on national television.]_

"No shit, captain obvious!" Sombra deadpanned.

 _[The Americans have plans for Al-Asad, and it's too late to do anything for Al-Fulani. But in less than three hours, code-name Nikolai will be executed in Russia.]_

 _[Nikolai, sir?]_

 _[Nikolai is out informant in the Ultranationalist camp. He supplied the intel on the cargo ship operation. Nikolai's in hell right now. We're going to walk him out. We take care of our friends. Let's move]_

DVa rolled her eyes at that. "How typical that they care more about saving an informant rather than make an obviously horrible man pay for murdering an innocent on national TV. At least there's someone else willing on not letting that crime be left unpunished." She snarkily commented.

"I'm surprised the Yankees are capable of invading another country on their own so quickly. Shouldn't they need unanimously approval from NATO at the very least in order to invade…?" Tracer asked with a look of confusion on her face.

It was Reinhardt who answered her question. "Before the Omnic Crisis, the United States was the most powerful nation in the world at the time, the one solely ruling superpower after the collapse of their counterparts in the Soviet Union. They practically steered the global political landscape in whatever direction they wanted, ruled the global economy through the weight of their own currency and practically policed the world on their own. At the time, they had the most powerful and expensive army in the world, with little more than half of their national budget dedicated solely to the military…"

"What? They used half of their national budget on their army alone?" DVa exclaimed with a face, turning towards the old crusader. "That's so preposterous that it borders on the absurd! My country doesn't spend that much in the military even with the fact that we created the MEKAs and are currently at war against a giant Omnic war machine that invades our coasts every other month or so! If you focus too much in a single thing, other vital infrastructures are going to suffer because of it!"

"Hana! I'm surprised you have a rather deep grasp of economics…" Tracer admitted, pleasantly surprised.

"But she's not wrong." Reinhardt replied "America, despite being the leading nation at the time had to deal with a lot of civil unrest and issues. Like the lack of medical insurance, free healthcare, regulated banks, reasonable tuition rates for scholarship, paid maternity leave…"

"Wait, what…? Hold up, hold up!" Tracer called signaling the old crusader to stop. "What's this about the Yankees not having paid maternity leave? That's bloody idiotic!"

"Ha! Pinches pendejos; even my country has paid maternity leave!" Sombra mocked. "Eighty four days of full paid salary divided in two periods of six weeks for before and after the birth!" She said as made a little dance with obsene gestures.

"We do have paid maternity leave here in Overwatch right…?" A suddenly really concerned Pharah asked.

Mercy immediately stepped up to reassure her fellow agents. "Don't worry about that. Since we are an international agency under the direct control of the UN, most of our regulations are in line with the laws of the European Union… Regarding maternity leave, Overwatch was cleared for thirty weeks of paid maternity leave as the base standard, but you can get up to a maximum of forty thanks to benefits. Incidentally most of our military, medical and logistic equipment comes from NATO members in case you wish to know." The Swiss doctor said.

"Oh thank god!" A much relieved Pharah exclaimed. She composed herself after a moment. "Not that I plan to have children anytime soon. It's just… I've recently become involved with someone, and you never know…"

Mercy nodded. "We understand Fareeha, no need for you to explain further if you don't wish to elaborate on the subject." She replied, picking up in the egipcian woman's discomfort.

"I still can't believe the U.S. used to be at the top of world politics, or that it spent more than half its budget on the military. Not to sound offensive but you must be pulling our legs Reinhardt…" DVa said with great skepticism.

"I'm not lying…" The old crusader replied. "The US used to be the sole superpower because of the strength of its military, most of the breakthroughs in warfare technology came from them, they even went as far as to create a supersoldier program in the early years of the Omnic Crisis to try to stop the machines. Obviously it failed, since the Omnics were still able to overrun America nonetheless, making all that money to be wasted down the drain and putting a strain on the country's economy that was only exacerbated after the military suffered some massive losses and was forced into retreat… It is not an exageration to say that the Omnic Crisis broke America's supremacy over the global landscape, like the rest of the nations on the world, even after thirty they still haven't able to completely recover and return to the state they were before the war."

"You know, I think I heard rumors about my country trying to create supersoldiers…" McCree said; a thoughtful look on his face as he rubbed his chin. "Before Overwatch was clausured the first time, there were whispers among the ranks of how Commander Morrison had been one of thos e supersoldiers…"

"Yes, I remember those rumors…" Winston nodded in agreement.

"Just gossip without any basis I'm sure…" Soldier 76 said, suddenly coughing akwardly for some reason.

"Regardless of that, I still found it really hard to believe that a single nation would have such influnce upon the world by itself. It doesn't seem plausible…" DVa said, still pretty disbelieving.

"It was another time…" Shrike spoke, her gentle voice being clearly heard in the sudden quiet. "As Winston said when we first found that crate, the old world was burned away by the fires of the Omnic Crisis. Globalization and the almost complete political control that the UN has achieved over a great majority of the nations of the Earth is because every country was left too weak after the Omnic Crisis, it was the success of Overwatch, an international organization under the command of the United Nations which allowed the consolidation of the current political landscape."

"I don't want to talk about politics right now. I'm supposed to be starting the next level anyway…" DVa said, turning back to the screen and unpausing the game.

"Yes, I don't blame you for wanting to avoid the subject. Politics are very bothersome to say the least…" Shrike replied with a nod.

The blackness on the screen began to slowly dissipate to reveal Soap in the middle of a muddy montanious swamp.

 **["Blackout"]**

 **[Day 2 - 1:31:24]**

 **[Caucasus Mountains, Russia]**

 **[Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish]**

 **[22nd SAS Regiment]**

 _[The loyalists are expecting us about half a click to the north. Move out]_

 _[Loyalists, eh? Are those the good Russians or the bad Russians]_

"What does he mean by that?" Zarya inquired with a frown. "All Russians are good. We are a great people!" She declared, mildly insulted.

"He's probably asking about the rebel ultranationalists…" Winston replied, trying to defuse the situation.

"Ah? He could have been more specific to say he was talking about the traitors…" It was the pink-haired woman reply as she crossed her arms and slumped in her seat.

 _[Well, they won't shoot us on sight if that's what you're asking.]_

 _[Yeah, well, that's good enough for me sir.]_

"Sometimes, that is all you can ask for…" McCree commented, pulling his hat down to hide his eyes.

DVa saw a couple of figures after walking forward a little, a man by a pier and another leaning against the door of a car. She neither hesitated nor wasted time to gun them down, causing another two men to burst out of a cabing but they were quickly cut down by Gaz and Price.

 _[Good work.]_

Hana blinked. "That's the first time I've heard Price say a compliment… So he is capable of it after all…"

"You can't be a hard-ass twenty four hours a day lassie. It's simply physically impossible… There always comes a moment when you must lower your guns back into their holdsters." McCree said as he chewed on his cigar. The Korean girl just hummed non-commitally in response.

 _[Kamarov and his men will be waiting for us in a field on the northwest.]_

"How curious these Russians are hearing a news report coming from an English channel…" Soldier 76 said as Hana passed by a portable TV showing the news.

"What's that supposed to mean…?" Zarya demanded in mild-affront.

DVa kept following Price at what could be considered a leisured pace until they reached a small cabin.

 _[Soap, plant some Claymores in front of the door, then get their attention.]_

"Oooooh, explosives… Now they're pulling out the good toys…" Tracer whistled in appreciation.

Dva put some mines in front of the doors of the closest cabin, went back to cover with the rest of the team and proceeded to shot a soldier that was sleeping in a chair. The reaction was immediate and the two soldiers inside the cabin were blown to smithereens as soon as they stepped outside. A couple of other soldiers came out from another cabin on the other side of the road but they were quickly gunned down.

The small infiltration team went past the cabins and entered an abandoned one story house bare of any forniture and with a glaring hole in the middle of the roof. Price cautiously opened the exit on the kitchen to reveal a small field of tall grass with an abandoned pick-up truck and a bulldozer.

 _[Gaz, you smell that?]_

 _[Yeah. Kamarov.]_

As they moved to the centre of the field, a man suddenly walked out of the bushes holding his rifle aloft above his head to signify he wasn't hostile. Price raised a hand and gestured to hold fire.

 _[Welcome to the new Russia, Captain Price.]_

Kamarov then gestured and around a half dozen men stood up from the grass.

"They were waiting for Price and his team all this time…" Soldier 76 commented. "These Russians are not someone to underestimate…" He stated, earning a grin from Zarya.

"Well, at the very least they are on Price side, otherwise he would be dead already…" Genji commented with a shrug.

"Price doesn't seem to be much worried about that fact in any case. "Brigitte said, looking at the captain in question.

"Either that or he's a master at poker…" Tracer said.

 _[What's the target, Kamarov? We've got an infromant to recover.]_

 _[BM-21s on the other side of the hill. The rockets have killed hundreds of civilians in the valley below.]_

"Of course they will be using rockets on civilians, because why would you use weapons to fight another army…" McCree said with distaste.

"Maybe it is because the loyalists were trying to lay low and the ultranationalists are trying to flush them out in the open…?" Pharah guessed.

"That and they probably don't care who they are shooting at as long as their control on the region is undisputed…" Soldier 76 supplied.

As Kamarov gestured for his soldiers to move on, Price grabbed him by the shoulder before he had a chance to leave.

 _[Not so fast. Remember Beirut? You're with us.]_

 _[Hmmm… I guess I owe you one.]_

 _[Bloody right you do.]_

"Sounds as if there's a story there…" Brigitte said.

All the soldiers began to run up a hill almost on single file, it was a little funny to watch. Eventually, the path became wider and less steep.

 _[This way. There's a good spot where your sniper can cover my men.]_

"Oh? So that explains why I started this level with a sniper rifle rather than a sidearm. I'm gonna score some headshots!" DVa declared excitedly.

"Sniping requires patience my dear… Though I'm curious to see if you have any talent for it like you have proven for assault and short-range weapons…" Shrike commented calmly.

DVa just harrumped quietly instead of saying something that could be considered insulting by the elder masked woman, she limited herself instead to swap weapons as Kamarov barked orders in Russian.

The SAS team kept movie until they reached a small broken fenced path on the side of the hill from which they could oversee a small village below that was occupied by the ultranationalists, several vehicles of mobile artillery were parked, filling the night sky with rocket traces.

"Oh? This is going to get good…" McCree said as he began to pay closer attention.

"It is an excellent position to overlook the entire town, indeed…" Shrike said with a nod.

 _[Sniper team in position. Gaz, cover the left flank.]_

DVa beggan to scan through the snipe's scope in search of targets and quickly spotted a trio of men casually patrolling near one of the mobile rocket launchers.

"First victims…" McCree commented.

"Do not shoot until you get the order…" Soldier 76 said.

"I know!" DVa called back.

 _[All units, commence the attack.]_

And with that DVa pulled the trigger, getting a double kill and began to take down hostiles just as a series of mortar strikes started to impact on the rocket launchers positions and blowing them sky high, setting the entire village below on fire. Russians soldiers then began to assault the town after the artillery strike. It was really impressive to witness up close.

"Whoa! Talking about bringing down the hammer!" A surprised Briggitte commented at seeing such wanton destruction.

"Or the smackdown…" Tracer piped in.

McCree nodded. "Yes… This is an excellent example on how to lay down the law upon the heads of unsuspecting fools…"

As DVa kept killing targets, the window shutters on the windows of a house to the left open, revealing ultranationalists manning mounted machine guns which began to open fire and kill the allied Russian soldiers laying open in the middle of the wrecked street.

 _[Soap, take out the machine-gunners in the windows so Kamarov's men can storm the building!]_

"Got it!" DVa acknowledged and proceeded to do just that.

The first MG went down easily, but the second was out of vision range due to the angle of the walls. But remembering the lesson from the tutorial on how bullets can go through light materials, Hana guessed the approximated location and put two bullets through the wall, silencing the second MG.

Just in time as the Ultranationalists down in the valley were starting to fight back.

"Damn!" DVa swore as a couple of bullets struck her and smeared the screen with droplets of blood, forcing her to take cover.

"Keep your head down Hana." Tracer adviced.

As she took her firing position again, DVa was just in time to see the ultranationalist on full retreat, trying to jump and take cover on the other side of a brick wall, easy targets for her. That is until she began to hear the sound of rotors.

 _[Damn! Enemy helicopters!]_

 _[You didn't say there would be helicopters, Kamarov.]_

 _[I didn't say there wouldn't be any, either! We need to protect my men from those helicopter troops! This way!]_

"Huh oh. Seems the enemy cavalry has arrived…" Tracer said as a variation of her usual catchphrase, only whitout her usual cheer.

McCree rolled his eyes. "Of course he would forget to make mention about reinforcements…"

"Better deal with them before they become a problem…" Soldier 76 suggested.

 _[Make it quick, Kamarov. I want that informant.]_

The operatives went on the move again, traversing through a small damaged barn partially on fire.

 _[You have nothing to worry about. We'll take out the BM-21s and carve a path straight to your informant Captain Price.]_

"I have a feeling it's not a good idea to leave waiting a captured informant on enemy's hands. He could be executed at any time…" Mei said with some worry.

"Kamarov probably doesn't care much about some spy that works for a foreign government and simply wants to use Price and his team as pawns to help him achieve his own objectives." Zarya commented, since she's known government officials back on her country that are just like that.

"My thoughts exactly…" Soldier 76 agreed.

 _[We should just beat it out of him, sir.]_

McCree chuckled at Gaz's suggestion. "Feh, now that's an idea…"

 _[Not yet.]_

"Agreed. They don't have the luxury to start ostricizing their own allies." Soldier said.

As their circle the village and made their way to the top of another hide overlooking the place, DVa finally caught sight of the enemy choppers.

 _[Sir, we've got company! Helicoter troops closing fast!]_

"Well, it seems sniping time is over…" DVa said as she quickly took cover behind a rock and swapped back to her assault rifle to start shooting at the enemies coming down from the top of the hill. Peeking and taking potshots at the enemy and quickly getting back to cover as soon as a bullet struck her.

"I'm not fan of this sort of cautious combat, but it makes me nervous to see how much red the screen turns everytime I take a single shot." DVa said she played. "I have the feeling that charging forward as I do with my MEKA will simply get me killed quickly."

"Yes, you probably would; which is exactly why being cautious is the smartest way to fight for this situation." Soldier stated.

"Oh great, they're tossing grenades." DVa said, as a small ball-shaped device landed near her.

Tracer snickered. "Yes, they're some right tossers aren't they Hana…!"

Not understanding what Tracer was getting at, Hana just limited herself to stare at the screen and as she saw a prompt, she didn't hesitated to press the button and she ended tossing the explosive back at the enemy, killing two soldiers in the process.

"HUZZAH! I can return the grenades back to their senders! Awesome!" The Korean girl cheered.

"Don't get cocky girlie or the next grenade might end up exploding in your face as you try to toss it back. And wouldn't that be an embarassing way to die…" Soldier 76 adviced. DVa simply clicked her lips in annoyance.

Another prompt appeared on the screen, signaling her to swap to a gun attachment. "Oooooh… Grenade Launcher this is going to be fun…" She declared, before blowing up a small cluster of enemies taking cover behind an abandoned fridge and dish washer.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love it! Oh but it takes its sweet time to reload between each shot." Dva complained as she ducked for the long seconds that it took to reload the GL attachment.

"Way much faster than my own rocket launcher that's for sure… I guess there are some perks regarding manual reload." Soldier 76 commented.

After a few more minutes of peek-a-boo and gratuitous explosions from the grenade launcher, all hostile forces were finally put down.

 _[Captain Price! My men have run into heavy resistance! Help me support them from the cliffs!]_

 _[What about our informant? He's running out of time.]_

 _[Then help us! The further my men can get into the village, the closer we will be to securing your informant!]_

"Goddammit Makarov, you just want to take advantage of Price…" McCree said with a shake of his head.

DVa shrugged. "Not much that can be done about that… Except kill more enemies!" She declared with mad glee as she switched to the sniper rifle again.

"I feel it to be a matter of concern that you seem so cheery at the idea of shooting abother human being…" Soldier deadpanned in a dry tone.

"Ash! It's just a game! It's not like if I were killing people for real. Would you rather like I start killing real people rather than virtual ones? That's something which has always pissed me off about adults getting on my case. Who cares if we gamers kill each in made-up combats, it's just pretend… You just reload and try again; it's not as if a million fake lives could even begin to compare to a single real life…" Hana complained with a bristle.

Tracer turned towards Soldier. "She got you there old man…."

Mercy looked pensive. "Well… I suppose she does have a point, its not as if people were getting hurt for real. But I don't really think that war should be a subject to be made light off and turned into an entertainment."

"Didn't the Romans had Colliseums…?" Hana simply said without turning. Angela couldn't reply to that.

As the conversation was taking place, DVa finished killing all of her objectives.

 _[Good. Now we are making progress. Follow me to the power station.]_

"Mmmmph… He's presuming too much. That's going to cost him…" Shrike commented unimpressed.

 _[Look! The final assault has already begun. With a little more of your sniper support, we are sure to be victorious Captain Price, I need to ask a favor-]_

 _[Enough sniping! Where is the informant!?]_

"Such a nice way to treat your own ally…" Mercy commented.

"At least he's not trashing him…" Tracer interjected.

"Nyet, he deserves it. He was being a little too much of a prick. I would have broken him in half already…" Zarya said unrepentant.

"Yeah… Remind me never to send you on diplomatic missions…" Tracer replied.

"You're not the one listening to his excuses and understanding what he's saying. "Zarya said, gesturing towards the sputtering Kamarov who was rapidly spouting a bunch of threats in Russian.

 _[Where is he!?]_

 _[The house… The house at the northeast end of the village!]_

 _[Well that wasn't so hard, was it? Now go sit in the corner.]_

"Ha! I liked that! That's how you should treat nuisances getting in your way…" Zarya boasted with a smile.

"Guess there's no more sniping from now on…" Hana said as she swapped to her assault rifle again before sliding down the rappel rope.

Taking cover behind the skeletons of some abandoned vechicles, DVa slowly made her way towards a garage while the Russian ultranationalists and loyalists shoot each other, killing anything standing in her path.

An enemy tried to rush her once she stepped into the garage, coming from an entrance at the back but she gunned him down quite easily, allowing her to have clear sight of the other enemy coming right behind him. As she made her way through the house, more enemies suddenly appeared, but they were coming from such a narrow threshhold that she had no trouble to do a little kill streak. Finding a door, an enemy right on the other side of it threw a grenade into the room. DVa shoot him through the door and killed him before quickly taking cover behind an inner wall, shielding herself from the explosion.

"Shit! That was close…" DVa exclaimed.

"Hana, what did I said about your language…?" Mercy questioned.

"Sorry…"

Finally getting outside, DVa found more ultranationalists, shooting all around like headless chickens while a fire burned in the middle of the road. Quckly dispatching them, she saw Gaz going up a hill that led towards a lonely two stories house at the top, Price quickly following behind.

 _[Bloody hell, let's move! He might still be alive!]_

They reach the house easily enough, no one getting in their way. At first sight the building seemed eerily quiet, no sentries or anything remotely like that guarding the road.

"Either the blokes guarding the informant have already killed him and bugged off, or they're the most dimwitted tools ever…" Tracer stated with a stumped expression.

"Bet it's the second…" McCree chirped.

 _[Gaz, go around the back and cut the power. Soap, get ready.]_

"Not sure how that's supposed to help. I mean if all that noise and explosions outside wasn't enough to alert them of something being wrong, cutting off the power surely will…" Mei questioned pretty skeptic.

"They probably doing so to tip the scales in their favor and avoid getting shot when the inevitable confrontation ocurrs…" Soldier 76 said.

 _[All right, I've cut the power. Go.]_

DVa follows Price as he opens the back door and enters the residence, barely capable of seeing a couple feet in front of her due to the pitch black gardens. Luckily, the game was prompting her to equip some night vision goggles.

"Yes! Technological superiority for the win!" Hana declared.

There was a man standing cluelessly in the middle of the living room, wondering why the lights were out; he was an easy victim for Price.

 _[These night vision goggles make it too easy.]_

There was a man holding a hand out in front of him as he tried to blindly find his way in the darkness, DVa killed him without hesitation.

Up the stairs another man was panicking on the floor, back against a wall as he whipped his pistol around every little sound her heard. Another easy kill.

"Price is right. This is too easy…" Hana complained.

"Ha! Once you have a few field missions under your belt, you will be praying to get an easy task like this…" McCree commented as he munched on his cigar.

It seemed their luck ran out as they approached the last room, for bullets began to spray down the hall, as an enemy took cover behind a door and shot between the creak. DVa killed him by riddling the wood with lead and Price easily stormed the room and killed another enemy behind an overturned table.

There was just one last bedroom left from which a single tied up man looking rather beat up was sitting with his back against the wall. Cautiosly approaching, a bright beam of light suddenly blinded all of Hana's vision as one last enemy illuminated the hallway with a flashlight in order to search for intruders. Luckily that the light put a big fat target on him, so DVa quickly sprayed bullets towards the light by shooting from the hip and killing the last enemy. Allowing Price and the rest of the team to enter the bedroom and approach the tied man.

Price took off his googles, DVa following son after since all the light was blinding her, picked up the flashlight to take a closer look at the captive.

 _[It's him.]_

 _[Nicolai? Are you alright? Can you walk?]_

 _[Yes, I can still fight. Thank you for getting me out of here.]_

"Shouldn't be counting his chickens before they hatch. They're not out of the woods yet…" McCree simply said as he puffed some smoke.

 _[Big Bird, this is Bravo Six. We have the package. Meet us at LZ one. Over.]_

 _[Bravo Six, this is Big Bird. We're on our way. Out.]_

Once everybody was out the building and following Price's lead, the sounds of rotors could be heard and soon enough a helicopter landed on the field in front of the house where Nicolai had been held captive. Everybody got in without being told and the helicopter soon began to lift off.

 _[Have the Americans already attacked Al-Asad?]_

 _[No, their invasion begins in a few hours. Why?]_

 _[The Americans are making mistake. They will never take Al-Asad alive.]_

"What does he mean by that…? Brigitte asked in confusion.

"It's probably Al-Asad who these nationalist were supplying with nuclear weapons. So it is more than probable that he has a nuke under his sleeve to give a nasty supply to anyone who dares to try invade his country…" Soldier 76 explained, using his vast experience to figure out the most probable out scenario.

"The explosion from the intro…" Pharah commented with a grimace.

"Yes…" Soldier acknowledged with a nod.

DVa stretched a little and cracked her fingers before covering a yawn with her fist. "This will be the last level I will play. I'm getting tired of this game. Plus I promiced Tracer I would let her see a movie once Mercy returned…"

"Oh yes… That's right. I cannot enjoy a movie without my mates, thanks for reminding me Hana…" The Brit pilot said with a grin. The Korean girl didn't reply and simply picked up the controller again.

Back to the global map, the SAS symbol changed for that of the USMC.

"This symbol is not as cool as the one from SAS…" DVa commented with a bored look.

"Seems to me they're using their symbol to try to send a political message, which incidentally affects the visual quality of the emblem…" Shrike began to say, interjecting. "At any rate, what are they trying to say by putting the globe behind the eagle? That their own interests take precedence to global matters? That's a dangerous way of thinking…" She cautioned.

"Yeah well, you don't need to worry about my country making unwise decisions any time soon. As Winston said, the destruction of our military and the failure of the Super Soldier program really took a toll on the country's economy, which was compounded by all the destruction unleashed by the Omnics. Since the US was the predominant superpower at the time, it was the nation that was struck first and most during the war. Even now, thirty years after the Omnic Crisis the military of my country is but a pale shadow of what it once was, and I don't expect for it to change any time soon since most of the national budget was allocated for the reconstruction programs and social services that were needed to keep the nation afloat. Taking so much needed economic support away from vital infrastructures in an attempt to rebuild our military might is not going to fly at all with the people of my country. It will be a political suicide for anyone to try…" Soldier 76 explained in his raspy voice.

"Hence the need of an organization like Overwatch to keep the peace after the end of the Omnic Crisis…" McCree said as he smoke. "Well, at least that's one worry less from our mind. Not that it helps us anything when dealing with politicians or bussinessmen."

Briggitte stared at Soldier with mild-suspicion. "How do you know so much about how America used to be before the Omnic Crisis and all that it lost because of it?" She asked.

"I fought in the Omnic Crisis from start to end. Just like Reinhardt, I am old enough to remember how the world was before the war, and how much was lost…" It was the old vigilante's simple reply.

"Not to be rude but I don't want to hear anything more about history right now. The next level is already starting…" DVa said in an uninterested tone. "For the record, I still believe all what you're saying to be tall tales."

Soldier 76 smirked at that. "Yeah, I guess I'm not surprised… Suit yourself in any case…" It was all he said in response.

* * *

 _Well, this is the second chapter. Most people expected me to begin with Star Wars, I really wanted it to begin with it but Sombra's introduction derailed that idea. I'll finish the next mission of Modern Warfare and when that it's done I will move to the Star Wars original trilogy, after that it will be The Last of Us and then we will return to modern warfare._

 _I better advice right now that most of the videogames will be depicted by segments. The characters will reach a certain section before switching since some of the other Overwatch memebers would undoubtly try something else for their own tastes. In any case, this will take a while. Even though I try to keep the descriptions succint and focus more in the dialogue transcripts since as I have said, I will not bother with making overly detailed depictions of games and series that people must have watched already before reading this fic._

 _I should also mention that all that talk about the US is not a political statement no matter how it may sound. I have to point this out because I know some people are just too stupid and get easily offended, and I can't simply feel the need in myself to care or bother with it. Though I did use the opportunity to mock the US a little, because seriously no paid maternity leave, the fuck is wrong with you people up there? You should all get on your knees in front of your mothers and apologize for causing them untold agonies so that you may have been brought into this miserable shit-stained world._

 _Anyhow, the reason I went out of my way to depict an US that's no longer the world leading superpower, is because realistically speaking, an organization like Overwatch could never exist in the first place as the world's top leading force in charge of policing the world as long as the US is at the top of its game._

 _For me Overwatch is a little like the plot of Terminator, except that Skynet failed to topple the goverments of the world and ended up losing the war._

 _Also, if you want for a certain favorite series or game of yours to appear in this fic, it would help a lot if you send me the dialogue transcript of the material beforehand so I can save time and work the reactions around them much easier._

 _And just one last thing, DVa talking trash as she plays. She's a teenager gamer playing Call of Duty. The fuck will you expect?_

 _Anyway, as always, send me a review, tell me what you think, recommend this story and visit my p-a-e-tron if you feel like giving alms to poor ol' me._


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

**AN:** Right... Here's the second part of the Modern Warfare series, hope you like it.

On a side note, I've finally gotten myself a Beta reader. So that's good news I suppose.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Overwatch and its characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment, the rest of whatever else might appear on this fic, trademarks and such, belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Booting up the console!**

 **Part 2**

As the next level loaded, the satellite screen showed a 3D representation of a US fleet of carriers launching Black Hawk helicopters to invade Al-Assad's capital. The location of a TV station was highlighted on a mini-map.

 _[Outlaw, this is Deadly. Refueled and fully loaded.]_

 _[Roger that. Bachelor Two-Seven, let's get those Abrams to the front.]_

"Are those tanks? I hope I have the chance to control a tank…" DVa said a little wishful.

"Who knows, you should focus more on what's about to happen…" Zarya said with a shrug.

 _[Marines! Spotters have a possible fix on Al-Assad in a building at the west end of this town. We're gonna secure the perimeter and grab Al-Assad. Oorah? Lock and load!]_

"Oh yes it seems you're right. It appears is finally time for some payback!" Hana declared with a grin as she bumped her fists together.

"I doubt it'll be that easy…" Soldier muttered.

"That's what makes it fun!" It was the Korean girl simple reply.

When DVa regains control again, she finds herself sitting inside a Black hawk, looking out the open side door at how the rest of her fellow choppers begin the invasion of the city.

 **["Charlie Don't Surf"]**

 **[Day 2 - 13:45:06]**

 **[Sgt. Paul Jackson]**

 **[1st Force Recon Co., U.S.M.C.]**

 _[Shore line coming into view.]_

 _[Copy, Striker Six-Four.]_

 _[Feet dry in ten seconds.]_

 _[Copy.]_

As the 'copters began to reach the docks a hail of gunfire and rocket propelled grenades was unleashed upon them as welcoming mat, trying to bring the American task force down.

 _[Taking fire here...]_

 _[Roger that. We've got RPGs down there.]_

"You know, I've heard about rolling down the carpet, but this is ridiculous!" Tracer exclaimed.

"Meh, they're going down anyway…" DVa replied as she began to take aim and shot the soldiers on the rooftops. As if Murphy himself was feeling offended by her flippancy, the barrage of fire and rockets became even thicker.

 _[Shit that was close!]_

"Yikes!" Hana yelped as she saw a rocket scraping by right in front of her face.

"You know lassie, I think it would be in your best interests not to tempt fate…" McCree deadpanned from where he was sitting.

 _[Got a visual on the target.]_

The chopper began to slow, indicating they were almost at the landing zone.

 _[Five seconds. Stand by for green light.]_

The helicopters began to assume their positions, remaining static in place as they flew above their landing zones before long ropes began to uncurl from their sides.

"Do they plan to slide down those ropes? I don't know but I find such deployment method to be really vulnerable." DVa said with a frown. "Their transport remains immobile right in the open and the soldiers are pretty much unarmed during the whole time it takes them to get down and bring their weapons up…"

"Much more dangerous it will be for them if the helicopter were to try to land in the middle of a combat zone. At least this way they have a visual advantage when searching for threats by remaining at a higher altitude from the street, plus helicopters are very maneuverable and can quickly react to an attack." Soldier 76 lectured.

"Too bad for the soldiers though who still remain vulnerable like fish in a barrel…" McCree commented.

"Yeah well, there are always great risks involved when stepping into an active combat zone…" It was all that the old vigilante said in response.

 _[Down the ropes! Go, go!]_

DVa does so. It actually looked to be pretty fun to do in real life, but she quickly touched the ground. Luckily for her the streets were empty of any life.

 _[2nd squad on me to the target building! Move!]_

"It's quiet… Too quiet… I don't like it." DVa commented as she glanced around the landing zone.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth lassie. Just keep your eyes peeled…" McCree chided her for trying to tempt fate again.

"Fuh… You got good instincts though…" Soldier 76 added.

Dva moves past several soldiers laying barbed wire fences to block access to the street.

 _[Move it, move it! Set up the blocking position! Let's go!]_

"Well, at the very least I don't have to worry about enemies shooting at me from behind." DVa said before moving on. Tracer just agreed with a hum.

The marines moved towards the nearest building right in front of them in ordered file.

 _[There's the target building! Left side door breach! Stack up!]_

They do so at one side of the door, and one of the marines begins to install a breaching charge on it.

 _[Blow the charge!]_

And explosion later and the whole door is blown from its hinges, making an entrance into the building and catching two enemy soldiers completely off-guard who are promptly gunned down.

 _[Breaching, breaching!]_

 _[Go, go, go!]_

"Subtle and quiet, these guys are not…" Brigitte deadpanned at seeing all that ruckus and loud explosions. She clearly wasn't impressed. "All that noise just to kill two soldiers. Now whoever else is inside the building knows they are under attack..."

Sombra bristled. "Typical of the gringos to always come in guns blazing."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong at showing a little appreciation for shock and awe tactics. I can tell you from experience that they are pretty effective." McCree said, feeling as if he was being personally attacked.

"That is only true when you have an idea where all of your enemies are and you have all main entrances and exits covered. Which these guys surely do not…" Soldier commented with a deadpan.

 _[Clear!]_

 _[Jackson, take point.]_

DVa moves down some stairs towards a weapons storage room where enemy soldiers are rushing into cover to receive the American troops. She quickly kills a couple enemies in the open, but is forced to take cover behind a table as other soldiers start shooting at her behind their own table.

"Shit!" The Korean girl exclaims as she almost gets killed after standing in the open just by a second, the screen splattered in red.

"And that's why I was saying that breaching the door with an explosive is dumb…" Brigitte quipped with an unfazed expression.

Luckily for DVa the rest of her team enters in the basement after her and quickly help her in killing the rest of opposition.

Making her way deeper in the basement, she sees an opened door to her left leading into a small room, but just as she was about to take a peek bullets begin to fly towards her and she is forced to take a step back in order to avoid getting shoot, the trail of lead swiping right in front of her nose.

"WAAAH! OMG! Not again!"

An enemy soldiers comes running through the treshold but Hana quickly brings him down with a small burst from the hip, suspecting still the presence of enemies, she throws a flashbang inside the room and storms inside as soon as she hears the detonation, stabbing another soldier laying in wait inside to death with her knife in order to save bullets. She then explores the rest of the basement, moving to the other end where her fellow soldiers a lined up at the sides of another open door.

 _[Jackson, throw a flash bang!]_

DVa does so, taking notice how the room is full with shelves that could hide enemy soldiers, and indeed they were as several of them stumble forward out of their hiding spots after being blinded by the flashbang, leaving them vulnerable to the Korean girl and her allies. Battle is soon joined as the rest of the remaining enemies that had managed to shield themselves from the effects of the grenade sprung forward, but thanks to the many shelves offering cover, DVa was able to flank her enemies with great mastery and soon enough all hostiles were dead.

 _[All call signs, check the bodies. We need a positive ID on Al-Assad.]_

 _[Negative ID over here, Sir.]_

 _[No sign of Al-Assad here, Sir.]_

 _[(On radio) HQ, this is Red Dog. Target building is secure but we don't have Al-Assad, over…]_

A garbled sound can be heard coming from Lt. Vazquez radio.

 _[Heads up! I just got word Al-Assad is broadcasting half a click east of here at a TV station! We're gonna move out on foot and take down the package there. Move out.]_

"Guess you lot are for a little stroll, huh?" Tracer commented.

"Seems like it… Oh well, at least I had a brief chance to rest before going on the move again." Hana replied.

As DVa gets back upstairs and goes outside, more marines arrive to lend their strength to the platoon.

 _[Friendly reinforcements comin' up.]_

What comes next is an epic excursion as DVa makes her way towards the TV station through the narrow streets of the city while she fights against heavy resistance at every step of the way. Dealing with soldiers on a small courtyard surrounded by wooden walls that she was forced to flank. Soldiers taking cover behind the vehicles littering the street. Storming a small two story building that was being used as a small sniper nest and forward base by enemy soldiers that she had to clear before getting back to the main street; reaching a main road junction that crossed the main street only to be set upon by a pick-up with a cal. 50 in the back while she was being targeted by snipers from the balcony of a building on the other side of the road. That one she blew up with her grenade launcher and it was beautiful. More street fighting until finally she reached the parking lot of the TV Station filled with abandoned cars. Most of the members of Overwatch remained silent because it was more than obvious that DVa needed to keep her attention focused due to all the frantic fast-paced action that the game threw at her at every corner.

 _[Heads up! Friendlies at your six!]_

More Marines led by an African-American soldier approach her team from behind.

 _[Target building in sight.]_

 _[We've got the TV building locked down and surrounded, Sir.]_

 _[Good. Get in position to breach.]_

"Well that was one hectic trip, I must say…" Tracer commented. Even she, despite being a frontline harasser that zipped from place to place at super-speeds found the entire experience exhausting, and she was only watching Hana play the game.

"Yeah, hopefully the little lass will have no trouble from this point on…" McCree said.

"Unlikely, but one can hope…" Soldier 76 groused.

"You're doing great Hana…!" Brigitte said, patting the Korean girl in the back.

"Thanks!" She replied before getting back to the game.

All the Marines stack up around a side entrance while another soldier starts placing a charge on the door.

 _[Do it!]_

Just like before, the charge explodes with great noise, blowing the door from its hinges and the marines waste no time to storm inside.

 _[Breaching, breaching!]_

 _[Go, go, go!]_

Once inside, a few enemy soldiers standing guard among the abandoned hallways and receptionist cubicles are quickly taken down. From there they move deeper inside the building, walking among the hallways lined with screens and televisions on their walls.

The team reaches the main offices of the TV Station and a massive shootout ensues as enemies start pouring into the room and take cover among the many cubicles and a nearby printing room. DVa throws a flash bang and decides to brave the cubicles, figuring she would have a better fighting chance among all that coverage. Wading expertly among the cubicles while keeping her head down, she managed to almost single-handedly clear all the stations by herself, taking advantage of her bullets capabilities to pierce light cover to take care of the enemies that were trying to flank her.

It was a hectic, confusing and desperate struggle and DVa love it, leaving only the enemies who were taking cover inside the printing room whom she quickly dispatched by throwing another flash bang through a window and storming the defensive position while all hostiles were blinded.

 _[Room clear! Move up! Al-Assad should be on the second floor!]_

"You managed to get out of there alive? I'm impressed…" Sombra said honestly after witnessing the sheer storm of bullets that had wrecked the work stations. "For a moment I thought you were about to be turned into Swiss cheese…"

"Do you have something against Swiss cheese, Olivia…?" Mercy asked in a flat tone, giving the Mexican hacker a look that told her she should be pretty careful about her answer.

"N-no, I love Swiss cheese! Honest!" She was quick to reply. "I was just using as visual reference. You know, because its full of holes…"

The medical officer kept her stare upon the nervous hacker for several long seconds before finally accepting such answer with a nod. Thankfully DVa came up to the rescue of the Latina.

"It was a bit tough I admit, but it was also pretty fun..." She said with a grin.

"Yes, we could see you were clearly having a blast." Tracer agreed.

The marines kept exploring the building, reaching the main foyer of the TV station just in time to see through its glass walls a column of Abrams tanks rolling down the streets.

[ _Yeah, there goes our boys.]_

 _[Oorah. Oorah]_

"Mmmmph… Seems these guys are in quite the high spirits." McCree commented.

"Well, of course they are McCree…" Tracer said. "They are after all watching the cavalry arrive just in time to save the day." She declared with an impish smile. The American cowboy just rolled his eyes in response.

Another squad of marines, led by SSgt. Griggs, the african-american from before arrive into the foyer.

 _[Hold your fire! Friendlies coming out!]_

He approaches Lt. Vasquez.

 _[No sign of Al-Assad, sir.]_

 _[All right. Fall in, Marines. Stay frosty.]_

The Marines make their way to the roof through some stairs, on the way they see through the windows how their fellow Marines guarding the parking lot come under attack by a sudden assault of enemies' combatants. Taking advantage of her higher ground, DVa decides to lend some support fire, easily taking sight of any enemy that tries to take cover among the husks of destroyed cars. When that is done, she hurries to catch up with the rest of her platoon.

"And that's why I'm always saying is good to for you to have the higher ground…" Soldier said after witnessing the ease in which Hana took care of the recent enemy incursion.

"Mmmph… Seems there's something to say about tactics after all…" Tracer commented.

 _[Watch your six, Devil Dog.]_

The marines get inside a small hall on an outbuilding located in the roof, stacking alongside the door leading towards a studio from which the voice of Al-Assad can be heard coming from.

 _[I think he's in there. I hear him.]_

 _[Do it!]_

A Marine shoots the hinges off with a shotgun before kicking down the door, the soldiers storm inside the room only to find the studio empty and abandoned.

 _[Clear!]_

 _[Room clear!]_

 _[He's not here.]_

"Oh man, the bad guy got away…" DVa complained with a pout as she turns her character point of view towards Al-Assad's recording playing on all television sets.

Tracer just smiled indulgently. "It's never that easy in the real world luv'…" She said as she pats the Korean girl in the head.

 _[It's on a loop...the broadcast is a recording.]_

"It seems this Al-Assad is not as lame as he looks…" Sombra commented without a care.

 _[Yeah...Score one for military intelligence!]_

"Ha! I can relate to that… There were many times during the Omnic Crisis that following the tips sent to us by intelligence ended up leading us into an ambush." Soldier 76 said gruffly. "Although to be fair, we were facing against enemies that had the upper hand in technology and were capable of hacking into our systems with terrifying ease."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore." Sombra began to say as response. "Now that I am here, any unauthorized breach into your systems will be a thing of the past!" She declared boastfully. _'Other than my own'_ She thought to herself.

"Yeah, except those that you commit yourself…" Soldier deadpanned, clearly telling what the Mexican hacker was thinking.

The purple-clad woman made a good effort of pretending to be affronted. "Hey!" _'Damn! He has me pegged!'_

 _[Griggs, turn that off.]_

 _[Roger that. I got something better anyway.]_

 _[(On radio) Command, this is Red Dog. The TV station is secure but there's no sign of Al-Assad. The broadcast is a recording, over... Roger that, Command. Out.]_

As Vazquez is speaking with his superiors, SSgt. Briggs turns off Al-Assad's broadcast and puts some music in its stead.

 _[Yeah. Oorah.]_

DVa makes a face. "What's up with the trashy music? It sounds so tacky…!" She gestured in dismissal.

"I don't know… I think it has some beat to it…" Brigitte said as she started to bob her head.

 _[Marines! Rally up! We got a new assignment. Get your gear, and get ready to move out! Let's go!]_

"Well, I guess that's it for this level…" McCree commented as the screen began to fade to black, the sounds of the rap beat falling silent after a few moments.

DVa put down the controller and began to stretch; cracking her fingers as she let out a yawn. "Whelp, I'm spent… I suppose I should take a little break for now. You wanted to have your turn to watch a movie isn't it Tracer…?" She asks, turning towards the English woman.

The former pilot nods happily. "That's right Hana… Let me just find the movie I want to watch and I'll get back to you in a jiffy…" She said as she turned and walked in the direction of the packed boxes fill to the brim with movies.

"Okay…" DVa simply said as she turned off the console.

* * *

 _So that's it. I know it's short but that's all I had left from my initial planning before changing gears towards Star Wars. Well, there's still a couple of interactions between the characters that I want to include but I'll leave that for a future interlude since I want to move back to my other stories at the moment._

 _Anyway… As always, leave a review, tell what you think, recommend this story and visit my P-a-t-r-e-o-n if you feel like giving some alms to poor ol' me and I'll read you all later._


	4. Interlude

**AN:** Okay, this is the next part of this story. Just a little interlude before moving on the main dish, I did said I was going to write one of these down the line.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Overwatch and its characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment, the rest of whatever else might appear on this fic, trademarks and such, belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **Interlude**

As the agents were preparing to watch a movie, Sombra's cellphone suddenly went off.

 _[Guitar strings intro]_

 _'Ya no estas más a mi lado corazón, en el alma solo tengo soledad._

 _Y si ya no puedo verte, porque dios me hizo quererte para hacerme sufrir mas?_

 _Siempre fuiste la razón de mí existir…'_

"Oh? My abuelo is calling me. Sorry but I have to excuse myself to take this call, see." Sombra said after glancing at her cell, showing the display of her phone that indeed was showing the name of the incoming caller as abuelo.

"What's an abuelo?" Hana Song asked off-handedly.

"It means Grandpa in Spanish…" McCree simply replied as he took a drag of his cigarrete.

Mercy turned towards the Mexican Hacker. "Go on Sombra. Go and speak with your grandfather. Family is important after all…" She prompted, earning a grateful nod from the Latina before she exited the room.

Most of the other agents didn't paid her any mind as she excused herself, except a single pair of suspicious eyes from a certain pink-haired bodybuilder that followed her as she leaved through the door.

!

After walking through the halls of the Gibraltar outpost until she deemed it far enough as to not be listened upon, Sombra finally decided to answer her phone.

"¿Que onda abuelo, como has estado?" She greeted with her usual cheekiness.

A cold, dreadful voice that seemed to come from beyond the grave answered her. "Sombra… ¿Que chingados crees que estas haciendo?" The foremost field operative of Talon, Reaper, demanded in a less than amused tone.

"Oh? I'm just doing what you told me to do old man. I'm keeping a close eye on Overwatch as you wanted…"

"I didn't order you to infiltrate Overwatch and pose as a double agent!" Reaper rebuked at the verge of snapping.

"A very close and personal eye… But seriously, I'm just doing what I thought would be the best way to accomplish my mission. This way I have access to all of Overwatch's systems and I'm able to snoop around them without raising suspicious…"

"And that included posing as a new recruit against orders for the organization we are embroiled in a shadow war with when you never have received a single day of instruction on how to act as a double agent in your life?" He stated with glaringly obvious incredulity.

"Hey, if you want an artist to make you a master piece you should not get in the way of her inspiration." It was the carefree answer of the Mexican hacker. "Relax. I've covered all my bases, Overwatch will never suspect I'm a spy for Talon, especially since most of my spying will be limited to their electronic systems. I'll just leave a few programs here and there to keep an eye on their movements, it'll be fine." She tried to reassure her grumpy superior.

Obviously, Reaper didn't believe her. "And this has nothing to do with that mystery box full of goodies that our enemies at Overwatch found?" He asked with overflowing suspicion.

"You know, I didn't actually know about all those knick-knacks that Overwatch received until I was already enroute to begin my infiltration. But I'm not going to lie and say it is not a nice bonus…" Sombra lied her ass off.

Reaper remained silent a few seconds, unwilling to give a response until he finished mulling over her answers for any sign of deceit. "I do not fully approve of you going so much out of your way on your own without supervision, but there's not much that can be done at the moment that will not raise the suspicion of Overwatch. Very well… I'll allow you to proceed with your current course of action, but make sure there's no more shenanigans like this in the future. I don't need to tell you what the price to pay would be should you were to be considered a liability?" He inferred.

"Yeah, I know. You don't need to tell me… As I say, it will be fine. When have I ever failed a mission that I was in charge of?" She replied with a little more caution but still it could not hide the smugness from her voice.

"There was that time in Russia when we had to deal with the CEO of Volskaya industries…" Reaper rebuked.

"If I remember correctly I wasn't in charge of that mission, you were… And the reason why that mission failed was because your dear precious cold-hearted araña fucked up to take out her target when she had the chance. So much for the vaunted one-shot sniper…" She immediately replied.

Reaper was left once more considering her words. "Mmmmph… Very well… Make sure to do nothing that would reveal your allegiance to Talon. I'll be in touch…" He said before cutting off the call.

Sombra switched off her phone with a smile on her face, knowing once more she had gotten her way at Talon's expense. She wasn't that much surprised when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "It seems your bosses at Talon are not very pleased at your decision to come here and pay us a visit…" Sombra turned around to see Zarya leaning on a nearby wall, arms crossed and back resting on it. She used a leg to push herself away and approach the Mexican Hacker.

Sombra gave another of her mysterious smiles. "They can rage all that they want, but there's very little they can do to stop me. I am not their property no matter how much they delude themselves into believing otherwise. Though I never suspected you on being quite the curious cat, listening on other people's private conversations... Then again, it's that same curiosity that allowed you to find my hideout the first time we met isn't it? You are just like me in that regard, always in the lookout for other people's secrets, that's why I like you…"

Zarya frowned but refrained from taking such obvious bet, knowing that Sombra was just trying to mess with her. "What is that you're planning by coming here…? What is your endgame?" She demanded, looming over the smaller purple-clad woman.

"Oh, now that would be telling. It will not do to spoil the surprise before time, where would the fun be in that…?" Sombra replied in her usual cheeky manner.

"You're playing a very dangerous game, do you know that? Acting behind Talon's back, keeping secrets from Overwatch. One wonders how is that you managed to live this long with such reckless attitude?"

Sombra raised an amused eyebrow at that comment. "Reckless am I? Are you truly concerned about me being a loose cannon or is that worry for little ol' me what I hear in your voice amiga?"

Zarya shook her head before she began pacing around the hallway. "I really don't get you, you know? Your actions sometimes seem to run very contrary against the interests of Talon, but you also are not someone who would simply lend a hand to the good guys out of the goodness of your heart. So what's your angle? Why keep Talon from killing Katya Volskaya when you ran the risk of becoming a target by revealing yourself to her? Why help me on Syberia to avoid the brunt of the Omnic vanguard and allow me to reach on time the Overwatch members that were in mortal peril and then leave hints strewn around that informed us about the weakness of the Omnica IA?"

Sombra just gave that mystifying smile of hers as she listened how Zarya listed all of her deeds. "I am like the wind my friend, wild and untamed, impossible to contain and coming and going as I please. But yes, you are correct. I do have an agenda of my own, everybody does. The question is, can you figure out what it is on your own? You already know my real identity, and I assume you know about my past too…?" She commented, looking at Zarya from the conrner of her eye, as she made dramatic dismissive gestures with her arms.

Zarya grunted in acknowledgement at that. "Yes, Olivia I know who you are. And I know about your past… You used to be part of the Los Muertos gang that toppled the Mexican government and took over the country, but you left the gang just before Overwatch and an UN strike force assaulted Mexico and put Los Muertos on the run. Considering the timing of your defection, I must assume you knew about the operation beforehand; either you decided this was the perfect opportunity to distance yourself from Los Muertos… Or it was you who sic'ed Overwatch unto them and handed the locations of all their operations and strongholds in a silver platter in the first place…" The Russian bodybuilder guessed.

Sombra said nothing, and only limited herself to stare at Zarya with a measuring look. "You know, I learned a lot of things in my time with Los Muertos. They were the ones who took me off the streets you know, put a roof over my head and gave me a place where I could develop my talents. I owed them everything, they were my family, I loved them… I still do…" The Mexican hacker became a tad melancholic for an instant.

"It was there where I learned that the naïve dreams of Freedom, Justice and Equality from youth are just that, dreams. And in reality we are all just puppets of the higher powers that rule the world from the shadows…." She said with a sudden bitterness in her voice.

"Vhat do you mean by that…?" Zarya asked.

Sombra seemed lost in thought for a moment before answering. "We were supposed to be warriors of justice. Freedom fighters who would lead the revolution against the corrupt government that had sold the country to the cartels… But in the end, we ended up being just another tool of those same drug lords that held the nation hostage under their suffocating grasp. Turns out the politicians were starting to get a little too bold for their tastes and began to demand more and more bribes to allow the cartels to have free reign, eventually, the cartels decided to get rid of the politicos altogether and have a more direct control over the country than the fake veneer of civility that has existed for decades. And we ended up being the enforcers that would show the politicians just how much disposable they really were…"

Sombra became silent for a moment, her mind filled with memories from her past. "That is when I realized that if I wanted to fight against the true corrupt masters of the world that rule from the shadows, I had to become a shadow myself, erase all trace of my existence…"

"And what does Talon have to do with your personal vendetta…?" Zarya inquired, showing no apparent reaction to Sombra's little story.

The purple-clad Latina began to smile again, a cruel smile filled with wickedness. "It is all pretty ironic to tell the truth. It really makes me remember fondly the time that Talon used to focus in becoming rich through illegal means. Those masters that rule from behind the scenes that I'm telling you about, the corrupt businessmen, criminals and politicians that only care about getting their wallets fatter, they all are the reason Talon exists in the first place. It is all thanks to our dearly departed Antonio Bartalotti…"

"That name… It sounds familiar…" Zarya said with a frown as she tried to recall the name of the man Sombra was speaking off.

"He was an Italian businessman and arms smuggler who basically financed the creation of Talon and managed to be all but untouchable by the law due to his connections with powerful Italian politicians. It was his execution under the hands of former commander Reyes during a Blackwatch clandestine operation that revealed Overwatch's black ops group to the entire world." Sombra explained.

"I remember now, his death caused an international incident and marked the beginning of Overwatch's decline…" The pink-haired Russian said.

Sombra grinned at that observation. "Oh yes. And for a time, Doomfist ruled Talon and tried to ignite a global war. But he failed and was sent to prison which allowed Antonio's old pals to take over his organization and continue with his criminal agenda. And since every single one of them is a backstabbing prick that would sell their own mother if it meant they would get an advantage over their peers, it meant visionary and smart people like me would have the perfect playground to carry out our aims. You don't know how poetically ironic it feels to have the very people you want to take down to pay you themselves so you can get rid of them. It was glorious!" She declared with a deranged laugh.

"What are you saying? That you joined Talon so you could take down its leadership from the inside?" Zarya exclaimed flabbergasted.

"Ha! I am not that selfless, I learned a long time ago that everyone has an agenda and that's everybody for themselves in this dog eat dog world. I'm just saying that I find it mighty ironic how the people I detested in my youth is now paying me to be the instrument of their own destruction. I always get a laugh on how they trample on each other just for a chance of speaking with me so I could help them in getting rid of their political rivals… I've done more fighting against injustice on a global scale as a clandestine hacker than I ever did as a freedom fighter, it is hilarious. One could say I save the world from corruption by always looking after the number one first."

Zarya scowled disapprovingly. "But all you're doing is allowing scum to fulfill their ambitions and let them achieve high positions of power. How does that help the world when you're nothing more than a tool for the powerful!?" She accused, pointing with a thick finger.

Sombra chuckled. "Perhaps… But any so called power I might allow them to achieve is nothing but an illusion, just a temporal privilege I allow them to have until either someone else comes looking to dethrone them and pay me to do it or they have outlived their usefulness…" She explained as she idly examined her nails.

"What?" Zarya exclaimed with a puzzled expression.

"You are not as naïve as to be ignorant of what I'm talking about my dear Zarya. The world is not black and white; we both know sometimes ugly people need to be kept in positions of power to keep society from collapsing. Our mutual friend Katya Volskaya is proof enough of this, otherwise, why would you keep silent about her dirty little secret of employing Omnic technology to develop the inventions of her company…?"

Zarya frowned at that, unable to rebuke the Latina. "And why do **you** keep silent, considering how Katya tried to get rid of you…?" She demanded.

Again, Sombra gave one of her mystifying smiles. "I am not as petty as to cause the collapse of an entire country out of spite, especially when I get nothing useful out of it. I do admit is a little disappointing that miss Katya rejected my offer of friendship, having her among my list of contacts would have allow me access to a great deal of closed doors, but I guess I will have to open them the old way, it would just take me a longer time to do so. But despite that, I managed to get you as one of my friends, so I guess things balance each other out in the end."

"And what makes you think I'm one of your friends?" The pink-haired body-builder asked.

Sombra gave an amused smile at that. "Oh? Do we not know everything about the other in a very personal way, the dark little things we do not share with just about anyone? Do we not keep important secrets together from other people? Especially from the rest of your colleagues, otherwise we wouldn't be speaking like this in hushed tones in the dark… or I am wrong…?"

Zarya felt a great deal of irritation blooming inside of her. "I'm of a mind of speaking to the rest of Overwatch about your ties with Talon." She stated.

"But you won't…"

"How do you know that?" Zarya asked a little affronted.

Sombra scoffed. "Please! If you were of the mind of revealing my double loyalties you would have done so already instead of wasting both of our time with idle threats. No my dear Zarya, you are too deep inside the rabbit hole already to even begin to consider the notion of backing out. Might as well take the plunge and see how far deep the hole goes. Don't' worry, I will be there to make sure you're not lonely, misery loves company after all…" She grinned wickedly.

"That does not give me any reassurance…" The Russian bodybuilder deadpanned.

"Well tough luck sweetheart, I am the only friend you have that can ensure that your precious international law enforcement organization has more than just a shadow of a chance of getting out of this mess intact…" Sombra stated ominously.

"What does that mean?" Zarya inquired.

"Just who do you think backed Talon's operations during their heyday? The very same people that is currently allowing Overwatch to operate in the open again…" Sombra declared with no small display of cruel delight.

"What conspirational bullcrap are you saying right now?" Zarya demanded, getting fed-up of the Latina's tall stories.

"No bull-crap, but facts. Many of the UN representatives and ambassadors are backed by powerful companies and corporations, and these same corporations used to have a hand in all of Talon's operations. Just look at this little budget report of the Vishkar Corporation if you don't believe me…" Sombra said, displaying a holo-window for Zarya to see.

Zarya peered through the holo-display for a moment before reeling back in shock. "This… This cannot be true…!"

Sombra gave a wicked a wicked smile. "Oh but it is, the same people that's currently funding Overwatch is the same people that used to rule Talon in the past!" She declared with morbid glee.

"But… But why!?" The musclebound woman inquired, unable to comprehend what the purpose for this charade could be.

"It is quite simple really. They are just using your precious Overwatch to get rid of Doomfist so that they can retake the leadership of Talon for themselves. It is the same thing that happened with my former gang being used by the cartels as enforcers to get rid of the politicians that governed my country. And once they get what they want there will no longer have any need for an international peacekeeping organization meddling in their business…" Sombra simply explained as if she were giving a lesson.

"But… but why!? What is the point of all this cloak and dagger? What's the deal with this civil war among Talon's ranks that it requires using their former enemies as puppets?" Zarya demanded, wishing on making some sense over what she had just heard.

Sombra shrugged. "The simplest answer would be that Doomfist is one crazy unbending hardass, all he wants is to plunge the world in another world war due to some deluded belief of making humanity stronger by overcoming adversity, and he doesn't tolerate anyone trying to get in his way. As soon as he was back from jail he began cleaning house and started getting rid of anyone who didn't support his vision. That obviously scared all of the fat corrupt businessmen and politicians that supported Talon from the shadows, who didn't waste any time to abandon ship like the rats they are. Giving a lip backing to the reinstatement of Overwatch is just them wishing to protect their asses from any sort of retaliation from Doomfist. After seeing Overwatch's former agents ruining Doomfist's plans and defeating him in Siberia, they are hoping they will get rid of their problems from them with the less minimum involvement from their part to cover their illegal dealings… So as you can see, you truly are going to need me if you wish for your precious organization to survive after you manage to stop Doomfist since I'm the only one capable of exposing all these shading dealings that are happening behind closed doors…"

"I… I don't know…" Zarya murmured, unable to come up with a proper answer for this situation.

"I understand you have misgivings about trusting me, its fine. You would have to be a fool to believe in my words at face value. But if it is of any consolation, you are right about one thing; I do have an agenda of my own and that agenda does not align with Talon's interests. It suits my purposes for Overwatch to exist, so you can rest assured in the knowledge that I will not try anything that will overly put in danger your precious organization or your colleagues. Consider it an investment from my part." Sombra decared.

"An investment…? An investment about what? What is it that you hope to gain by letting Overwatch exist despite Talon's wishes?" Zarya questioned in puzzlement.

Sombra gave an unashamed smile an answer. "Now that would be telling…"

Zarya approached Sombra again, towering over the lithe Latina, and held her stare for several long moments without saying anything before opening her mouth again. "I don't trust you… You're too shady and secretive for me to even think of letting you walk around Overwatch freely without keeping an eye on you… But they do say one must keep one's friends close, and your enemies even closer…"

"Oh? And on which of these two categories do I fall in according to you…?" Sombra replied with blatant amusement.

"We'll see…" It was Zarya's simple answer before turning around and walking away from the Mexican hacker.

Sombra chuckled. "Yes, we will see… Fu, I knew coming in here was the right decision, this is going to be fun…" She said with one last ecstatic smile before making her way after the musclebound Russian woman.

* * *

 _Right… That's it for the interlude, next we finally begin with Star Wars. Though considering I'm right now in a smaller chapters plan so I can release updates for all of my stories faster, each movie is going to be broken in several chapters._

 _Anyway… As always, leave a review, tell what you think, recommend this story and visit my P-a-t-r-e-o-n if you feel like giving some alms to poor ol' me and I'll read you all later._


	5. Star Wars part 1

**AN:** Guess what bitches? Turns out I don't have to write much if I simply download the scripts from the movies and games online, which saves me a lot of time and effort. So rejoice, because we are going to be able to go through the entire movies without skippiong scenes because of this.

Just so you know, I've had this chapter ready since last week but was unable to upload it since I was busy during the whole weekend, which is the only time I usually have available to upload.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Overwatch and its characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment, the rest of whatever else might appear on this fic, trademarks and such, belong to their respective owners.

 **Movie Time**

 **STAR WARS**

Episode IV

 **A NEW HOPE**

Part 1

Finally, after taking care of all the preparations, testing that the blue ray looks good enough in the lounge main screen, getting the snacks ready and finding a comfortable seat, all the current agents of Overwatch present were ready to start the movie.

"I'm still not too thrilled about watching a movie that old, the special effects must be terrible considering its age…" DVa commented as she sat cross-legged on a lazyboy munching some popcorns from a bowl on her lap.

"Oh, c'mon Hana. There's more to a movie than just it's looks, don't be a shallow bird, luv'…" Tracer said with barely contained excitement from where she was sitting in the main couch alongside Mercy, McCree and Soldier 76. Besides the armrest where Tracer was located, Winston was sitting on the floor to accompany his best friend.

"Shhh, it's starting" Pharah chastised, prompting everybody to shut up and pay attention to the screen. Soon,a legendary set of words was clearly able to be seen.

 **A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away...**

DVa reared back in shock and almost fell to the floor bringing the entire lay-z-boy with her at the sudden explosion of sound that came out of nowhere and caught everybody flat-footed, nobody had expected for the loud musical theme to blare out without notice with such aplomb, leaving many a pair of ears ringing. Sombra began to laugh, seeing the over-the-top reaction of the Korean idol. Mercy had to pause the movie to allow everybody to recover.

"I really wasn't expecting such a… bombastic introduction…" Angela politely said.

"Yeah… That's coming up short…" McCree grumbled, still waiting for the ringing in his ears to dissappear.

"You should have seen DVa's face! She was so scared at the sudden loud music! She looked like a scared cat!" Sombra laughs barely able to keep herself from falling from her seat in merriment. DVa blushed heavily as result.

"I… I… It's not my fault whoever made this movie didn't have any consideration for the eardrums of the audience. I'm not the only one who thought it was too excesively loud…" Hana replied in affront, her face completely red.

"Amen to that…" McCree grumbled in agreement.

"Well… At least no one can say this movie doesn't know how to catch the attention of the audience…" Shriek said.

The movie was resumed, and now that they had been able to collect themselves the agents of Overwatch were able to better appreciate the music, finding it really epic. A vast sea of stars served as the backdrop for the main title. The music blaring loudly into the heavens as a rollup slowly crawled up into infinity, giving a bit of background about the movie's plot.

 **It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships,**

 **striking from a hidden base, have won their first**

 **victory against the evil Galactic Empire.**

 **During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal**

 **secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the**

 **Death Star, an armored space station with enough**

 **power to destroy an entire planet.**

 **Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess**

 **Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of**

 **the stolen plans that can save her people and**

 **restore freedom to the galaxy...**

The screen pans around the stars before showing the atmosphere of a yellow planet, its two moons glowing against the darkness. A tiny silver spacecraft suddenly appears, blazing past, firing lasers from behind as it races through space. Suddenly, a massive capital ship in the shape of an arrowhead appears from above in pursuit of the smaller ship. Hundreds of deadly laserbolts streak from the larger vessel, causing massive damage to its smaller prey.

* * *

"Woah, that big ship looks pretty awesome and scary." Tracer said in delight.

"And it looks very solid to me, not like the CGI that's used practically on everything in today's movies." McCree commented with a nod.

"I like it's design… It's simple yet elegant…" Phara said.

"Bah! More like some little man is overcompensating for something by making a ship of that size…" Zarya said, earning a laugh from both Tracer and Sombra.

"Bwahahaha! Oh Zarya, that was terrible of you!" The English woman declared with great mirth.

* * *

Inside the smaller spacecraft being chased, an explosion rocks the ship as two robots struggle to make their way through the rumbling shaking bouncing passageways. Both robots are pretty colorful and gleaming from the light refracting from their surfaces. One of them is short and in the shape of a bucket that moves thanks to its tripod wheels underneath, its head is a small dome that spins on the uppermost part of its body. His face is a mass of computer lights surrounding a radar eye. The other robot, on the other hand, is a tall and slender android of human proportions. He has a gleaming golden metallic surface of an Art Deco design. A second humanoid android of a much lighter color follows a few steps behind the duo. A gaggle of troops is seen running past the droids.

Another blast shakes the ship as it struggles along their way.

 _'Did you hear that?'_

The little blue robot beeps a response.

 _'They've shut down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure. This is madness!'_

More beeping is his only response.

Another platoon of troopers rush past the robots and take up positions in the main passageway, aiming their weapons toward the door. The second humanoid androids disappears through a side door. The agents of Overwatch took notice of the soldiers' peculiar uniforms.

* * *

"Those outfits are ridiculous. The helmets especially… They look as if they have a mushroom sticking from the back of their heads…" DVa commented, far from impressed.

"Life on space requires a very specific set of requirements in order to work safely. Most spacesuits are made with functionality in mind, not aesthetics…" Winston commented as he fixed his glasses over his nose.

"Even then, I fail to see what kind of functionality such ugly suits could have…" Hana replied as she lazily munched on some popcorn.

* * *

 _'We're doomed!'_

The little bucket-shaped robot makes a series of electronic noises that only another robot could understand.

 _'There'll be no escape for the Princess this time.'_

The Little robot continues making beeping sounds. Tension mounts as loud metallic latches clank and the scream of heavy equipment are heard moving around the outside hull of the ship.

 _'What's that?'_

("I like the little robot, he's cute…" DVa comments. "The Golden one seems like an annoying worrywart, though…" Tracer simply hummed in half-attentive acknowledgement.)

The massive capital ship easily overtakes the smaller spacecraft that houses the two robots and the soldiers with ridiculous suits and starts dragging her into its underside dock.

The nervous soldiers aim their weapons. Suddenly a tremendous blast opens up a hole in the main passageway, heavy smoke from the detonation starts filling out the corridor and a score of fearsome-looking troppers armored in White spacesuits make their way into the smoke-filled corridor.

In a few seconds the entire passageway is ablaze with laserfire. The deadly bolts ricochet in wild random patterns creating huge explosions. The White troopers scatter and duck behind storage lockers. Laserbolts hit several of the ship defenders who scream and stagger through the smoke, either falling dead on their spots or being forced to retreat, holding shattered arms and faces.

The two androids lay in wait under the threshold of an airlock, waiting for an opportunity for the blasterfire to abate as the battle keeps raging out through the corridors of the ship, soldiers from both sides fighting and dying under torrents of red lasers.

The robots take their chance and brave the corridor being heavily riddled with laserfire, managing to reach the other end unharmed, and explosion detonating behind them as they pass through another airlock, blocking the way behind them.

As the battle begins to die down and the white troopers start to take stock of the dead, an imposing and intimidating seven-foot-tall dark figure steps into the middle of the main passageway, appearing from within the smoke. His face is obscured by a grotesque breath-mask as his billowing black robes and cape make him stand out next to the fascist white armored suits of the Imperial stormtroopers. The sound of his mechanical breathing is the only thing that can be heard on the suddenly silent corridor. The members of Overwatch were pretty awestruck by his mere presence.

* * *

"Woah! That's the main bad guy right there…!" Tracer declared, pointing with a finger.

"Gee… What makes you think that Lena…?" Hana sarcastically said.

* * *

A woman's hand puts a card into an opening inside the little blue robot's dome causing him to make beeping sounds.

The Golden Android stands by his lonesome in a hallway, somewhat bewildered. His companion being nowhere in sight. The pitiful screams of the doomed security forces of the starship can be heard in the distance.

 _'Artoo! Artoo-Detoo, where are you?'_

A familiar beeping sound draws the Golden android's attention and he spots little Artoo at the end of the hallway in a smoke-filled alcove. A beautiful young woman clad in White robes stands in front of Artoo. Surreal and out of place, dreamlike and half hidden in the smoke, she finishes adjusting something on Artoo's computer face, then watches as the little robot joins his companion.

("So his name is Artoo-Detoo… Good to know…" DVa commented as she popped another popcorn in her mouth.)

 _'At last! Where have you been?'_

Fighting and blaster-fire can be heard in the distance.

 _'They're heading in this direction. What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mine of Kessel or smashed into who knows what!'_

Artoo scoots past his golden friend and races down the hallway. The Android chases after him.

 _'_ _Wait a minute, where are you going?'_

Artoo responds with electronic beeps.

White-clad girlls spies at the departing robots from her hiding spot, oulling her hood back to show a very peculiar hairstyle; her hair fashioned in two big discs on the sides of her head. Not the worst hairdo the agents of Overwatch have seen, but not the best either.

The captured security forces of the ships are seen being herded along by the white troopers in several long lines, their hands placed over their heads.

The evil black clad villian stands amid the broken and twisted bodies of the spaceship's security forces. He grabs a wounded officer by the neck as one of his own troopers rushes up to the Dark Lord.

 _'_ _The Death Star plans are not in the main computer.'_

("Death Star? Now that sounds ominous…" McCree commented.)

The masked man squeezes the neck of his victim, who struggles in vain.

 ** _'_** ** _Where are those transmissions you intercepted? What have you done with those plans?'_**

("Waaah, what an awesome voice!" Tracer exclaims.)

He lifts the poor officer off his feet by the throat.

 _'_ _We intercepted no transmissions. Aaah... This is a consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission.'_

 ** _'_** ** _If this is a consular ship... where is the Ambassador?'_**

The man is incapable of speaking as he cries out at having the Dark Lord squeezing his throat, creating a gruesome snapping and choking sound, until the man goes limp. The masked man violently tosses the dead soldier against the wall as so much as trash and turns towards the expectant NCO and the rest of his troops.

 ** _'_** ** _Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the passengers. I want them alive!'_**

The stormtroopers scurry into the hallways.

* * *

"Someone needs some anger management classes…" McCree sarcastically said after seeing what happened.

"This man is without a doubt a villian. Killing helpless people unnecessarily in such cruel manner." Mercy said dissaprovingly.

"His voice is pretty badass and scary though…" Tracer said as she munched in some snacks, Mercy just grunted non-commitaly as response.

* * *

The young girl clad in white robes huddles in a small alcove as the stormtroopers search throughout the ship. The fear in her eyes slowly gives way to anger as the muted crushing sounds of the approaching stormtroopers grow louder. One of the troopers spots her.

 ** _'_** _There she is! Set for stun!'_

The girl steps out from her hiding place and blasts a trooper with her laser pistol. She tries to run away but is felled by a paralyzing ray shot at her back. The troopers inspect her inert body.

 ** _'_** _She'll be all right. Inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner.'_

* * *

"I'm surprised these troopers took her alive after she killed one of their own. Most soldiers tend not to react favorably against someone who shots and kills a fellow soldier." Soldier 76 commented.

"Well considering how scary this Lord Vader is. I guess it's best for their own interests not to go against his orders… Fear can be a powerful motivator." McCree replied. Soldier just hummed as response.

* * *

Artoo stops before the small hatch of an emergency lifepod. He snaps the seal on the main latch and a red warning light

begins to flash. The stubby astro-robot works his way into the cramped four-man pod.

 _'Hey, you're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll be deactivated for sure..'_

Artoo beeped at his golden companion.

 _'Don't call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of grease! Now come out before somebody sees you.'_

Artoo whistles something at his reluctant friend regarding the mission he is about to perform.

 ** _'_** _Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about? I'm not getting in there!'_

Artoo isn't happy with his companion's stubbornness, making him beep twang angrily.

A new explosion, this time very close, sends dust and debris through the narrow subhallway. Flames lick at Golden android and, after a flurry of electronic swearing from Artoo, the lanky android jumps into the lifepod.

 _'I'm going to regret this.'_

* * *

"I hate to be right! That gold robot is truly annoying!" DVa exclaimed.

"Yes, he is being to much a crybaby for anyone's liking but simmer down a little Hana, I'm sure we will not have to hear his cries for long…" Tracer said.

"I hope so!" Hana pouted as she crossed her arms.

* * *

Inside the bridge of the enormous arrow-shaped star-shipbeing displayed on the main viewscreen, the lifepod carrying the two terrified robots speeds away from the stricken captured spacecraft.

 _'_ _There goes another one.'_

 _'_ _Hold your fire. There are no life forms. It must have been short-circuited.'_

Inside the lifepod Artoo and his companion look out at the receding Imperial starship. Stars circle as the pod rotates through space.

 ** _'_** _That's funny, the damage doesn't look as bad from out here.'_

Artoo beeps an assuring response.

 ** _'_** _Are you sure this thing's safe?'_

* * *

"(Gasp) These villains are shooting lifeboats, how low can they get? Killing people that are only trying to escape from the slaughter!" Again, Angela spoke up since the actions of the bad guys offended her sensibilities as a healer.

Tracer stared. "Okay… I admit this scene is a little dark once you start thinking about it…"

* * *

Back inside the interior of the captured starship, the girl clad in white robes is led down a low-ceiling hallway by a squad of armored stormtroopers. Her hands are bound as she is escorted without fanfare by the briskly marching troops until she is delivered into the waiting hands of Lord Vader. The sinister Dark Lord stares hard at the frail young senator, but she doesn't even flinch.

 ** _'_** _Darth Vader…. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic...'_

 ** _'_** ** _Now that's a surprise, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you.'_**

 ** _'_** _I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan...'_

 ** _'_** ** _You're a part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor. Take her away!_**

The girl is marched away from the presence of the Dark Lord. An Imperial Commander turns to Vader.

 ** _'_** _Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the senate.'_

 ** _'I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to find their secret base!'_**

 _'She'll die before she tells you anything.'_

 ** _'Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and then inform the senate that all aboard were killed!'_**

Another Imperial Officer approaches Vader and the Commander. He stops and snaps to attention.

 _'_ _Lord Vader, the battle station's plans are not aboard this ship! And no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard.'_

Vader turns to the Commander.

 ** _'She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time.'_**

 _'Yes, sir.'_

* * *

"There will be no one to stop us this time!" Sombra repeated, covering her mouth with a hand as she tried to do the best impression she could of Vader's voice. "What a terrible cliché thing to say, he seems like a cartoon villain with such lame dialogue… The only thing that makes listening to him bearable is the fact he has a cool voice." She declared in the most uncaring tone ever. "What kind of name is Darth Vader anyway…?"

"One that can strike fear into the hearts of his enemies!" Lena declared in a very melodramatic way, Sombra just stared at her. The rest of the Overwatch agents just mumbled some half-assed affirmatives as they kept watching the movie.

* * *

The scene changes to show the surface off the planet, all that could be seen was a vast desolate desert, nothing else but a foreboding dune sea. The two helpless astro-droids kick up clouds of sand as they leave the lifepod and clumsily work their way across the desert wasteland. The lifepod in the distance rests half buried in the sand.

 _'How did I get into this mess? I really don't know how. We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life.'_

Artoo answers his companion with beeping sounds.

 _'_ _I've got to rest before I fall apart. My joints are almost frozen.'_

Artoo continues to respond with beeping sounds.

 _'_ _What a desolate place this is.'_

Suddenly Artoo whistles, makes a sharp right turn and starts off in some unknown direction on his own. The golden android stops and yells at him.

 _'_ _Where do you think you're going?'_

A stream of electronic noises pours forth from the small robot.

 _'_ _Well, I'm not going that way. It's much too rocky. This way is much easier.'_

Artoo counters with a long whistle.

 _'_ _What makes you think there are settlements over there?'_

Artoo continues to make beeping sounds.

 _'_ _Don't get technical with me.'_

Artoo continues to make beeping sounds.

 _'_ _What mission? What are you talking about?'_

A string of whistles and beep answers him.

 _I've had just about enough of you! Go that way! You'll be malfunctioning within a day, you near-sighted scrap pile!'_

The Golden robot gives the little robot a kick and starts off in the direction of the vast dune sea.

 _'And don't let me catch you following me begging for help, because you won't get it.'_

Artoo's reply is a rather rude sound. He stands on his own for a moment, making more beeping sounds that sound almost like crying.

(Oh no! He left Artoo alone!" DVa wails.)

 _'_ _No more adventures. I'm not going that way.'_

Artoo beeps to himself as he makes his way toward the distant mountains.

* * *

"Man what a cunt! This yellow robot is such a shit for abandoning his partner in a desert. If it hadn't been for him he would have his nice little golden exterior blasted into pieces already!" McCre declared with obvious disapproval.

Tracer nodded. "Yeah, I know. He sucks for abandoning his mate! And you never must abandon your mates it is simply not done!"

"This is the reason why I never trust in Omnics. They are incapable of honor and will only stab you in the back if given a chance." Zarya said, her arms crossed. The entire rroom fell silent as all the Overwatch agents turned towards her with stupefied expressions.

"Zarya… Don't get me wrong, but please keep that kind of discriminatory comments to yourself. We do not need that kind of scandal so early in the new life of this agency…" Mercy said, trying to be the most conciliatory she could.

"It is not discriminatory if it is true! Have you forgotten Siberya already!?" The Russian woman replied bluntly.

"That was because Talon had manage to awoken an Omnic IA from the Crisis time!" Tracer said, a little alarmed at this kind of conversation.

"Yes… And it was very easy for that terrorist organization to manipulate and hack into the systems of a dangerous advanced IA. So with that in mind how easy will be to have random omnics that walk so freely and carelessly down the street to be hacked by terrorists and used to attack innocent people? I'm surprised you seem so shocked about this matter friend Tracer, considering the measures that your own country's government has taken to curtail Omnic influence in its own territory. At least they have the right idea…" Zarya said in the crudest unapologetic manner possible, leaving many positively stumped.

"You did not just say that! I'm so not getting involved in this kind of conversation!" Tracer exclaimed, swinging her arms in front of her in an X to signal her unwillingness of broaching this subject.

"Shut up the lot of you! I don't care about politics right now. Just watch the damn movie will you!?" Soldier 76 declared, fed up with all the nonsense.

"Sorry!" It was the general apology from everyone.

* * *

The Golden robot, hot and tired, struggles up over the ridge of a dune; only to find more dunes, which seem to go on for endless miles. He looks back in the direction whence he came.

 _'_ _That malfunctioning little twerp. This is all his fault! He tricked me into going this way, but he'll do no better.'_

In a huff of anger and frustration, the android knocks the sand from his joints. His plight seems hopeless, when a glint of reflected light in the distance reveals an object moving towards him.

 _'_ _Wait, what's that? A transport! I'm saved!'_

The golden android waves frantically and yells at the approaching transport.

 _'_ _Over here! Help! Please, help!'_

* * *

"Why does the crybaby gets to be rescued while Artoo is left stranded in the deserted? That's so unfair!" DVa huffed.

"Easy lassie, that little bucket of bolts seems more resourceful than he appears at first sight. I bet he will be alright on his own." McCree declared without a hint of worry.

* * *

The scene changes to show a gargantuan red rock desolate canyon late in the evening, the onimous sounds of unearthly creatures filling the air. Artoo moves cautiously through the rocks of the canyon, inadvertently making a loud clicking noise as he goes. Little figures with golden eyes suddenly pop out watching artoo, only to immediately disappear under cover again.

* * *

"Oh no! Someone is watching Artoo!" Mei declared aloud.

"Run little robot, run!" Tracer exclaimed to the screen.

* * *

The little robot hears a distant, hard, metallic sound and stops for a the distance, a pebble tumbles down the steep canyon wall and a small dark figure darts into the shadows of a nearby cave. Convinced he is alone, Artoo continues on his way.

The unsuspecting robot waddles along the rugged trail, a little further up the canyon a slight flicker of light reveals a pair of eyes in the dark recesses of a nearby crevice, only a few feet from the narrow path. Little whispers are heard from the waiting creatures. Suddenly, one of the creatures' steps in the open out of nowhere amd shoots a powerful magnetic ray that engulfs Artoo in an eerie glow. He manages one short electronic squeak before he topples over face first. His bright computer lights flicker off, then on, and then off again.

* * *

"Oh no! They've killed him! They killed Artoo!" DVa declared in distress.

Zarya gave her a frown. "How can you kill a machine? Just put some duct tape on him and he will be fine…"

"Wow! That's not racist at all Zarya…" Tracer said.

* * *

Out of the rocks scurry three little hodded men, no taller than Artoo. They holster strange and complex weapons as they cautiously approach the robot. They wear grubby cloaks and their faces are shrouded so only their glowing eyes can be seen. They hiss and make odd guttural sounds as they heave the heavy robot onto their shoulders and carry him off down the trail.

* * *

"Woah! What's up with those midgets!?" McCree exclaims.

"McCree!" Mercy declares scandalized, Sombra just laughs.

"They look like the little helpers from Santa's workshop…" Tracer snickers.

"Not you too Lena…" Angela groans.

* * *

The eight Jawas carry Artoo out of the canyon and towards a huge tank-like vehicle the size of a four-story house. They weld a small disk on the side of Artoo and then put him under a large tube on the side of the vehicle before the little robot is sucked into the giant machine.

* * *

"Dayum! Now that's some tank right there!" McCree said.

"It is more than clear than these little midgets have some serious height issues." Sombra comments with a grin.

"Olivia!" Mercy chides.

* * *

The filthy little Jawas scurry like rats up small ladders and enter the main cabin of the behemoth transport.

It is dim inside the hold area of the Sandcrawler. Artoo switches on a small floodlight on his forehead and stumbles around the scrap heap. The narrow beam swings across rusty metal rocket parts and an array of grotesquely twisted and maimed astro-robots. He lets out a pathetic electronic whimper and stumbles off toward what appears to be a door at the end of the chamber.

("Yes! Thank god Artoo is alive, but that place is filthy and creepy!" Hana says.)

Artoo enters a wide room with a four-foot ceiling. In the middle of the scrap heap sit a dozen or so robots of various shapes and sizes. Some are engaged in electronic conversation, while others simply mill about. A voice of recognition calls out from the gloom.

 _'Artoo-Detoo! It's you! It's you!'_

'A battered but familiar golden robot scrambles up to Artoo and embraces him.

* * *

"Oh… This whiner again? I thought we had gotten rid of him…!" DVa declares less than pleased.

"It's nice when friends get back together…" Tracer comments.

* * *

The enormous Sandcrawler lumbers off toward the magnificent twin suns, which are slowly setting over the vast desolate desert.

The scene changes again to show four Imperial stormtroopers milling about in front of the half-buried lifepod that brought Artoo and his golden friend to the desert planet. One of the troopers is astride a big Iguana looking-reptile, riding it as if it were some mount. Another trooper yells to an officer some distance away.

 _'_ _Someone was in the pod. The tracks go off in this direction.'_

A second trooper picks a small bit of metal out of the sand and gives it to the first trooper.

 _'Look, sir - droids.'_

The Sandcrawler moves slowly down a great sand dune. Artoo and his friend noisily bounce along inside the cramped prison chamber. Artoo appears to be shut off.

 _'Wake up! Wake up!'_

Suddenly the shaking and bouncing of the Sandcrawler stops, creating quite a commotion among the mechanical men. The fist of the golden android bangs the head of Artoo whose computer lights pop on as he begins beeping. At the far end of the long chamber a hatch opens, filling the chamber with blinding white light. a dozen or so Jawas make their way through the odd assortment of robots.

 _'_ _We're doomed.'_

A Jawa starts moving towards them.

 _'_ _Do you think they'll melt us down?'_

Artoo responds, making beeping sounds.

 _'Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Will this never end?'_

The Jawas mutter gibberish as they busily line up their battered captives, including Artoo and Threepio, in front of the enormous Sandcrawler, which is parked near a tiny settlement, a homestead consisting of three large holes in the ground surrounded by several tall moisture vaporators and one small adobe block house.

The Jawas scurry around fussing over the robots, straightening them up or brushing some dust from a dented metallic elbow.

A large burly man in his mid-fifties dressed in some humble plain clothes, comes out of the homestead and approaches the Jawas. His reddish eyes are sunken in a dust-covered face. As the farmer carefully inspects each robot, he is closely followed by his slump-shouldered nephew, a young man of sandy-brown hair.

("Oh? Hello… And who might this cutie be…?" A suddenly interested DVa said huskily.)

One of the little Jawas walks ahead of the farmer spouting an animated sales pitch in a queer, unintelligible language.

* * *

"Bwahaha! These hoodded little men are so silly. They make me laugh…" Hana declared with a snicker.

"They do seem pretty cute isn't it?" Tracer agreed.

* * *

A voice calls out from one of the huge holes that form the homestead. Luke goes over to the edge and sees his Aunt Beru standing in the main courtyard.

 _'Luke, tell Owen that if he gets a translator to be sure it speaks Bocce.'_

 _'_ _It looks like we don't have much of a choice but I'll remind him.'_

Luke returns to his uncle as they look over the equipment for sale with the Jawa leader. Owen is speaking with the golden android friend of Artoo.

 _'I have no need for a protocol droid.'_

 _'Sir - not in an environment such as this - that's why I've also been programmed for over thirty secondary functions that...'_

 _'What I really need is a droid that understands the binary language of moisture vaporators.'_

 _'Vaporators! Sir - My first job was programming binary load lifter... Very similar to your vaporators. You could say...'_

 _'Do you speak Bocce?'_

 _'Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language for me... I'm as fluent in Bocce...'_

 _'All right shut up! (turning to Jawa) I'll take this one.'_

 ** _'_** _Shutting up, sir.'_

Luke, take these two over to the garage, will you? I want you to have both of them cleaned up before dinner.

 _'_ _But I was going into Toshi Station to pick up some power converters...'_

 _'_ _You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on, get to it!'_

 _'_ _All right, come on! And the red one, come on. Well, come on, Red, let's go.'_

As the Jawas start to lead the three remaining robots back into the Sandcrawler, Artoo lets out a pathetic little beep and starts after his old golden friend. He is restrained by a slimy Jawa, who zaps him with a control box.

* * *

"Oh no! Artoo is going to be abandoned again!" DVa exclaimed.

"No! You must not break up the team!" Tracer declared in tandem

"Will you two shut up and let us watch the movie!?" Soldier 76 growled irritably.

* * *

Owen is negotiating with the head Jawa. Luke and the two robots start off for the garage when a plate pops off the head of the red astro-droid's head plate and it sparks wildly.

 _'_ _Uncle Owen...'_

 _'_ _Yeah?'_

 _'_ _This R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look!'_

Owen turns towards the head Jawa.

 _'Hey, what're you trying to push on us?'_

("Pure crap from what I see…" McCree commented.)

The Jawa goes into a loud spiel. Meanwhile, Artoo has sneaked out of line and is moving up and down trying to attract attention. He lets out with a low whistle. The golden android taps Luke on the shoulder and points at Artoo.

 _'Excuse me, sir, but that R2 unit is in prime condition. A real bargain.'_

 _'Uncle Owen...'_

 _'Yeah?'_

 _'What about that one?'_

Owen addresses the Jawa again.

 _'What about that blue one? We'll take that one.'_

With a little reluctance the scruffy dwarf trades the damaged astro-droid for Artoo.

 _'_ _Yeah, take it away.'_

 _'_ _Uh, I'm quite sure you'll be very pleased with that one, sir. He really is in first-class condition. I've worked with him before. Here he comes.'_

Owen pays off the whining Jawa as Luke and the two robots trudge off toward a grimy homestead entry.

'Okay, let's go.'

The golden android turns towards Artoo

 _'Now, don't you forget this! Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity!'_

("Aw… He truly likes him. I knew they were good friends in the end…" Tracer gushed.)

The scenes transitions to show the inside of the Lars' homestead garage later in the garage is cluttered and worn, but a friendly peaceful atmosphere permeates the low grey chamber. The golden android lowers himself into a large tub filled with warm oil. Near the battered Landspeeder little Artoo rests on a large battery with a cord to his face, Luke is seen working over a hover-vehicle.

 _'Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move!'_

Artoo beeps a muffled reply. Luke seems to be lost in thought as he runs his hand over the damaged fin of a small two-man Skyhopper hovercraft resting in a low hangar off the garage. Finally Luke's frustrations get the better of him and he slams a wrench across the workbench.

 _'It just isn't fair. Oh, Biggs is right. I'm never gonna get out of here!'_

 _'Is there anything I might do to help?'_

Luke glances at the battered golden robot. A bit of his anger drains and a tiny smile creeps across his face.

 _'Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock!'_

 _'_ _I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on._

 _'Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from.'_

 _'I see, sir.'_

 _'Uh, you can call me Luke.'_

 _'I see, sir Luke.'_

 _'_ (laughing) _Just Luke.'_

 _'And I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, Artoo-Detoo.'_

("Ah, so he finally introduces himself. About time! Mighty rude to leave people hanging out dry for introductions…" McCree commented.)

Luke unplugs Artoo and begins to scrape several connectors on the robot's head with a chrome pick as he speaks with Threepio. The golden robot climbs out of the oil tub and begins wiping oil from his bronze body.

 _'You got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action.'_

 _'With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all.'_

Luke drops what he was doing, standing up and turning towards Threepio with great surprise.

 _'You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?'_

 _'_ _That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir._

 _'_ _Have you been in many battles?'_

 _'_ _Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyways.'_

Luke struggles to remove a small metal fragment from Artoo's neck joint. He uses a larger pick.

 _'_ _Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a star-cruiser or...'_

The fragment breaks loose with a snap, sending Luke tumbling head over heels. He sits up and sees a twelve-inch three-dimensional hologram of the white robed girl from back on the starship under attack, the Rebel senator, being projected from the face of little Artoo. The image glow a pale blue as it flickers and jiggles in the dimly lit garage. Luke's mouth hangs open in awe.

 _'Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope.'_

 _'_ _What's this?'_

Artoo looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate. The hologram continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over.

 _'What is what?! He asked you a question..._ (Threepio points at the hologram) _What is that?'_

Artoo whistles his surprise as he pretends to just notice the hologram. He looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate. The senator continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over.

 _'Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope.'_

 _'Oh, he says it's nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind.'_

Luke becomes intrigued by the beautiful girl.

 _'_ _Who is she? She's beautiful.'_

 _'I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir.'_

 _'Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi...'_

 _'I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, sir - I believe. Our captain was attached to...'_

 _'_ _Is there more to this recording?'_

Luke reaches out for Artoo but he lets out several frantic squeaks and a whistle.

 _'Behave yourself, Artoo. You're going to get us in trouble. It's all right, you can trust him. He's our new master.'_

Artoo whistles and beeps a long message to Threepio.

 _'_ _He says he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts. And it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with what we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric.'_

 _'_ _Obi-Wan Kenobi? I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi?'_

 _'_ _I beg your pardon, sir, but do you know what he's talking about?'_

 _'_ _Well, I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan, but old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit.'_

Luke's gazes at the beautiful young princess for a few moments.

* * *

"I think someone has a crush…" McCree comented with a smirk. DVa pouts and huffs in response.

Tracer grins. "Aw, Hana don't be jealous. You do know it is a classic trope for the hero to fall for the princess right? You've starred in enough movies to know this right?" She pointed out.

"Doesn't make things any easier…" DVa replied in a foul mood.

"You do know that the actor who plays Luke is more than likely dead of old age already, right?" Soldier 76 says.

"Shut up! Can't you simply allow a girl to dream!?" DVa bemoaned at the verge of tears.

* * *

 _'_ _I wonder who she is. It sounds like she's in trouble. I'd better play back the whole thing.'_

Artoo beeps something to Threepio.

 _'_ _He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording.'_

Luke looks longingly at the lovely, little princess and doesn't really pays attention to what Threepio has been saying.

 _'H'm? Oh, yeah, well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off! Okay.'_

Luke takes a wedged bar and pops the restraining bolt off Artoo's side.

 _'There you go.'_

The princess immediately disappears...

 _'_ _Well, wait a minute. Where'd she go? Bring her back! Play back the entire message.'_

Artoo beeps an innocent reply as Threepio sits up in embarrassment.

 _'_ _What message? The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards!'_

A woman's voice calls out from another room.

 _'Luke? Luke! Come to dinner!'_

Luke stands up and shakes his head at the malfunctioning robot.

 _'_ _All right, I'll be right there, Aunt Beru.'_

 _'_ _I'm sorry, sir, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter.'_

Luke tosses Artoo's restraining bolt on the workbench and hurries out of the room.

 _'_ _Well, see what you can do with him. I'll be right back.'_

Threepio turns to Artoo.

 _'Just you reconsider playing that message for him.'_

Artoo beeps in response.

 _'_ _No, I don't think he likes you at all.'_

Artoo beeps.

 _'_ _No, I don't like you either.'_

Several of the Overwatch agents chuckle at that.

("Aw, Threepio is being mean to Artoo…" Lena exclaims playfully.)

The scene transitions to show Luke's Aunt Beru, a warm, motherly woman, filling a pitcher with blue a fluid from a refrigerated container in the well-used kitchen. She puts the pitcher on a tray with some bowls of food and starts for the dining area.

Luke sits with his Uncle Owen before a table covered with steaming bowls of food as Aunt Beru carries in a bowl of red grain.

 _'You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen.'_

 _'_ _What makes you think that?'_

 _'_ _Well, I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi.'_

Owen is greatly alarmed at the mention of this name, but manages to control himself.

 _'_ _I thought he might have meant old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about? Well, I wonder if he's related to Ben.'_

Owen breaks loose with a fit of uncontrolled anger.

 _'_ _That old man's just a crazy old wizard. Tomorrow I want you to take that R2 unit into Anchorhead and have its memory flushed. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now.'_

 _'_ _But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?'_

 _'He won't, I don't think he exists any more. He died about the same time as your father.'_

 _'_ _He knew my father?'_

 _'_ _I told you to forget it. Your only concern is to prepare the new droids for tomorrow. In the morning I want them on the south ridge working out those condensers.'_

 _'_ _Yes, sir. I think those new droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement about me staying on another season. And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year.'_

Owen's face becomes a scowl, although he tries to suppress it.

 _'_ _You mean the next semester before harvest?'_

 _'_ _Sure, there're more than enough droids._

 _'_ _Harvest is when I need you the most. Only one more season. This year we'll make enough on the harvest so I'll be able to hire some more hands. And then you can go to the Academy next year.'_

Luke continues to toy with his food, not looking at his uncle.

 _'You must understand I need you here, Luke.'_

 _'But it's a whole 'nother year.'_

 _'Look, it's only one more season.'_

Luke pushes his half-eaten plate of food aside and stands. Beru looks at him in concern.

 _'Yeah, that's what you said last year when Biggs and Tank left.'_

 _'_ _Where are you going?'_

 _'_ _It looks like I'm going nowhere. I have to finish cleaning those droids.'_

Resigned to his fate, Luke paddles out of the room. Owen mechanically finishes his dinner. Beru turns towards him.

 _'_ _Owen, he can't stay here forever. Most of his friends have gone. It means so much to him.'_

 _'_ _I'll make it up to him next year. I promise._

 _'Luke's just not a farmer, Owen. He has too much of his father in him.'_

 _'That's what I'm afraid of.'_

* * *

"Mmmmph… This Owen knows more than what he is telling. I wonder what kind of secret he's keeping from young Luke…" Shrike commented with a shrug.

"Bet it is a shocking revelation." Tracer grinned.

* * *

The giant twin suns of Tatooine slowly disappear behind a distant dune range. Luke stands watching them for a few moments as dramatic music plays in the background making it feel as if the wheels of destiny were about to turn for him, then reluctantly, the young farmer turns back to the homestead.

Luke gets back inside the garage to discover the robots nowhere in sight. He takes a small control box from his utility belt similar to the one the Jawas were carrying. He activates the box, which creates a low hum, and Threepio, letting out a short yell, pops up from behind the hovercraft.

 _'_ _What are you doing hiding back there?'_

Threepio stumbles forward, but Artoo is still nowhere in sight.

 _'_ _It wasn't my fault, sir. Please don't deactivate me. I told him not to go, but he's faulty, malfunctioning; kept babbling on about his mission.'_

 _'_ _Oh, no!'_

Luke races out of the garage followed by Threepio, rushing out of the small doomed entry of the homestead and starts searching the darkening horizon for the small triped astro-robot. Threepio struggles out of the homestead and on the salt flat as Luke scans the landscape with his electrobinoculars.

 _'_ _That R2 unit has always been a problem. These astro-droids are getting quite out of hand. Even I can't understand their logic at times.'_

 _'_ _How could I be so stupid? He's nowhere in sight. Blast it!'_

 _Pardon me, sir, but couldn't we go after him?'_

 _'_ _It's too dangerous with all the Sandpeople around. We'll have to wait until morning.'_

Owen yells up from the homestead plaza.

 _'_ _Luke, I'm shutting the power down for the night.'_

 _'_ _All right, I'll be there in a few minutes. Boy, am I gonna get it.'_

He takes one final look across the dim horizon.

 _'_ _You know that little droid is going to cause me a lot of trouble._

 ** _'_** _Oh, he excels at that, sir.'_

* * *

"Well, seems to me this is the perfect start for an adventure…"McCree commented.

"I got the feeling he is going to get himself tangled up in things way over his head…" Soldier said in response, crossing his arms.

* * *

Morning slowly creeps into the sparse but sparkling oasis of the open courtyard. The idleness is broken be the yelling of Uncle Owen, his voice echoing throughout the homestead.

 _'_ _Luke? Luke? Luke? Where could he be loafing now!'_

The interior of the kitchen exhudes someekind of warm cozy feeling as Aunt Beru prepares the morning breakfast. Owen enters in a huff.

 _'_ _Have you seen Luke this morning?'_

 _'_ _He said he had some things to do before he started today, so he left early.'_

 _'_ _Uh? Did he take those two new droids with him?'_

 _'_ _I think so.'_

 _'_ _Well, he'd better have those units in the south range repaired be midday or there'll be hell to pay!'_

The rock and sand of the desert floor are a blur as Threepio pilots the sleek Landspeeder gracefully across the vast wasteland.

 _'_ _Look at this! A droid on the scanner, dead ahead. It might be our little R2 unit... Hit the accelerator!'_

From high on a rock mesa, the tiny Landspeeder can be seen gliding across the desert floor. Suddenly in the foreground two weather-beaten tribal-looking individuals shrouded in their grimy desert cloaks peer over the edge of the rock mesa. One of the marginally human creatures raises a long ominous laser rifle and points it at the speeder but the second creature grabs the gun before it can be fired.

The Sandpeople, or Tusken Raiders as they're sometimes called, speak in a coarse barbaric language as they get into an animated argument. The second Tusken Raider seems to get in the final word and the nomads scurry over the rocky terrain.

"Oh no! It seems trouble is heading for Luke!" Tracer exclaimed.

"Called it." Soldier simply replied.

The Tusken Raider approaches two large hulking creatures standing tied to a rock. The monstrous, bear-like creatures are as large as elephants, with huge red eyes, tremendous looped horns, and long, furry, dinosaur-like tails. The Tusken Raiders mount saddles strapped to the huge creatures' shaggy backs and ride off down the rugged bluff.

The speeder is parked on the floor of a massive canyon. Luke, with his long laser rifle slung over his shoulder, stands before little Artoo.

 _'Hey, whoa, just where do you think you're going?'_

The little droid whistles a feeble reply, as Threepio poses menacingly behind the little runaway.

 _'Master Luke here is your rightful owner. We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi jibberish... and don't talk to me about your mission, either. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here.'_

 _'_ _Well, come on. It's getting late. I only hope we can get back before Uncle Owen really blows up.'_

 _'_ _If you don't mind me saying so, sir, I think you should deactivate the little fugitive until you've gotten him back to your workshop.'_

 _'No, he's not going to try anything.'_

Suddenly the little robot jumps to life with a mass of frantic whistles and screams.

 _'_ _What's wrong with him now?'_

 _'_ _Oh my... sir, he says there are several creatures approaching from the southeast.'_

Luke swings his rifle into position and looks to the south.

 _'_ _Sandpeople! Or worst! Come on, let's have a look. Come on.'_

Luke carefully makes his way to the top of a rock ridge and scans the canyon with his electrobinoculars. He spots the two hulking horned beasts now riderless. Threepio struggles up behind the young adventurer.

 _'There are two Banthas down there but I don't see any... wait a second, they're Sandpeople all right. I can see one of them now.'_

Luke watches the distant Tusken Raider through his electrobinoculars. Suddenly something huge moves in front of his field of view. Before Luke or Threepio can react, a large, gruesome Tusken Raider looms over them. Threepio is startled and backs away, right off the side if the cliff. He can be heard for several moments as he clangs, bangs and rattles down the side of the mountain.

The towering creature brings down his curved, double-pointed bladed staff. But Luke manages to block the blow with his laser rifle, which is smashed to pieces. The terrified farm boy scrambles backward until he is forced to the edge of a deep crevice. The sinister Raider stands over him with his weapon raised and let's out a horrible shrieking snarl.

Artoo forces himself into the shadows of a small alcove in the rocks as the vicious Sandpeople walk past carrying the inert Luke Skywalker, who is dropped in a heap before the speeder.

("No, Luke!" DVa shrieks in alarm.)

The Sandpeople ransack the speeder, throwing parts and supplies in all directions. Suddenly they stop. Then everything is quiet for a few moments. A great howling moan is heard echoing throughout the canyon which sends the Sandpeople fleeing in terror.

("The heck was that!? Another creature?" McCree exclaims.)

Artoo moves even tighter into the shadows as the slight swishing sound that frightened off the Sandpeople grows even closer, until a shabby old desert-rat-of-a-man appears and leans over Luke. His ancient leathery face, cracked and weathered by exotic climates is set off by dark, penetrating eyes and a scraggly white beard. The old man squints his eyes as he scrutinizes the unconscious farm boy. Artoo makes a slight sound and Ben turns and looks right at him.

 _'Hello there! Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid.'_

* * *

"Fiu! It seems Luke has been saved. Just in the nick of time." Tracer says in relief.

"Yes, but who is this old gentleman?" Mercy inquires.

"I dunno, perhaps he's this Ben Kenobi that Luke said lives in the desert…?" Mei guessed with a shrug.

* * *

Artoo waddles over to where Luke lies crumpled in a heap and begins to whistle and beep in concern. The old man puts his hand on Luke's forehead and he begins to come around.

 _'_ _Don't worry, he'll be all right.'_

 _'What happened?'_

 _'Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate you're still in one piece.'_

 _'Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you!'_

("You were right Mei!" Tracer stated.)

 _'_ _The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?'_

 _'Oh, this little droid! I think he's searching for his former master... I've never seen such devotion in a droid before... there seems to be no stopping him. He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?'_

Ben ponders this for a moment, scratching his scruffy beard.

 _'_ _Obi-Wan Kenobi... Obi-Wan? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time... a long time.'_

 _'_ _I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead.'_

 _'_ _Oh, he's not dead, not... not yet.'_

 _'_ _You know him!'_

 _'_ _Well of course, of course I know him. He's me! I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since oh, before you were born.'_

 _'_ _Then the droid does belong to you.'_

 _'_ _Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting...'_

("Interesting indeed… Just what is it that a princess would want from an old hermit that lives in a desert…?" Sombra commented out loud.)

Obi-Wan suddenly looks up at the overhanging cliffs.

 _'_ _I think we better get indoors. The Sandpeople are easily startled but they will soon be back and in greater numbers.'_

Luke sits up and rubs his head. Artoo lets out a pathetic beep causing Luke to remember something. He looks around.

 _'_ _Threepio!'_

Little Artoo stands at the edge of a large sand pit and begins to chatter away in electronic whistles and beeps. Luke and Ben stand over a very dented and tangled Threepio lying half buried in the sand. One of his arms has broken off.

Luke tries to revive the inert robot by shaking him and then flips a hidden switch on his back several times until finally the mechanical man's systems turn on.

 _'_ _Where am I? I must have taken a bad step...'_

 _'_ _Can you stand? We've got to get out of here before the Sandpeople return.'_

 _'_ _I don't think I can make it. You go on, Master Luke. There's no sense in you risking yourself on my account. I'm done for.'_

Artoo makes a beeping sound.

 _'_ _No, you're not. What kind of talk is that?'_

Luke and Ben help the battered robot to his feet. Little Artoo watches from the top of the pit. Ben glances around suspiciously. Sensing something, he stands up and sniffs the air.

 _'_ _Quickly, son... they're on the move.'_

The scene transitions to a small, spartan hovel that is cluttered with desert junk but still manages to radiate an air of time-worn comfort and security. Luke is in one corner repairing Threepio's arm, as old Ben sits thinking.

 _'_ _No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter.'_

 _'_ _That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved.'_

 _'_ _You fought in the Clone Wars?'_

("Clone Wars? Well that sounds familiar; I suppose that must have been the Omnic Crisis of this setting…" McCree commented.)

Ben replied to Luke's question.

 _'_ _Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father.'_

("The heck is a Jedi Knight? Sounds too out there…" Soldier says.)

 _'I wish I'd known him.'_

 _'_ _He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend. Which reminds me...'_

Ben gets up and goes to a chest where he rummages around. As Luke finishes repairing Threepio and starts to fit the restraining bolt back on, Threepio looks at him nervously. Luke thinks about the bolt for a moment then puts it on the table. Ben shuffles up and presents Luke with a short handle with several electronic gadgets attached to it.

 _'_ _I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did.'_

Threepio turns to Luke.

 _'Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for awhile.'_

 _'_ _Sure, go ahead.'_

Ben hands Luke the saber.

 _'What is it?'_

 _'Your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster.'_

Luke pushes a button on the handle. A long blue beam of light shoots out about four feet and flickers there, making a loud humming sound that overpowered any other noise.

* * *

"Ahhh! Laser swords! This movie has laser swords!" A suddenly very excited Tracer squealed in delight, stars shining in her eyes.

"Awesome!" Hana agreed.

Genji spoke for the first time during the entire movie, saying something in his native Japanese Languaje, showing clear interest about the lightsaber. His brother Hanzo, just giving a stiff nod and a grunt as reply.

* * *

 _'_ _An elegant weapon for a more civilized time. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire.'_

Tacer and DVa just listened in fascination at Obi-Wan, enraptured by the lightsaber. Letting out childish Wow's in awe.

Luke on the other hand, wasn't really paying attention.

 _'_ _How did my father die?'_

 _'_ _A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force.'_

"Oh? Oooh!" Tracer and Hana sobered a little after hearing the fate of the Jedi and Luke's father.

The young farmer boy kept asking.

 _'_ _The Force?'_

 _'_ _Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together.'_

* * *

"That sounds pretty close like that Iris bullshit that the omnic-buddhists spouts…" Sombra deadpanned unimpressed.

"Now, now Olivia… Don't be so intolerant against other people's religion…" Angela chided.

* * *

Artoo makes beeping sounds.

 _'_ _Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from.'_

 _'_ _I saw part of the message he was...'_

Luke is cut short as the recorded image of the beautiful young Rebel princess is projected from Artoo's face.

 _'_ _I seem to have found it.'_

 _'Luke stops his work as the lovely girl's image flickers before his eyes.'_

 _'_ _General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope.'_

There is a little static and the transmission is cut short. Old Ben leans back and scratches his beard. He silently puffs on a tarnished chrome water pipe. Luke has stars in his eyes.

 _'_ _You must learn the ways of the Force, if you're to come with me to Alderaan.'_

 _'_ (laughing) _Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to go home. It's late; I'm in for it as it is.'_

 _'_ _I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing.'_

 _'_ _I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here.'_

 _'_ _That's your uncle talking.'_

 _'_ (sighing) _Oh, God, my uncle. How am I ever going to explain this?_

 _'_ _Learn about the Force, Luke.'_

Luke ponders for a long moment, pacing around.

 _'_ _Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going.'_

 _'_ _You must do what you feel is right, of course.'_

* * *

"He has to go! Luke has to go and follow Obi-Wan and become a Jedi. I mean… Who in his right mind would pass on the opportunity to learn how to wield a laser sword!?" DVa declared pretty animated.

"Calmn down kiddo… We're not even half-way through the movie yet. There's still plenty more opportunities for Luke to play with glowing sticks…" McCree commented unfazed.

"It's not just a mere glowing stick!" Hana barked back in affront.

"Calm down Hana…" Mercy placated. "You shouldn't hold it against Luke for not wanting to go, he has a family that relies on him after all…"

Hana poutes as she crosses her arms. "He still shoud go nevertheless…"

* * *

The scene changes to show an Imperial Stardestroyer heading towards a massive space battle station in the shape of a small moon: the Death Star!

Inside a metallic room eight Imperial officers and generals sit around a black conference table. Imperial stormtroopers stand guard around the room. A young, slimy-looking commander, starts speaking.

 _'_ _Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize.'_

A bitter-looking Admiral twists nervously in his chair.

 _'Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander, not to this battle station!'_

 _'The Rebellion will continue to gain a support in the Imperial Senate as long as...'_

Suddenly all heads turn as the commander's speech is cut short as a gaunt, stern looking older man that clearly seems to hold a high position by the manner of his bearing enters the room. He is followed by the powerful and intimidating Sith Lord, Darth Vader. The former Jedi who killed Luke's father. All of the generals stand and bow before the thin, evil-looking governor as he takes his place at the head of the table. The Dark Lord stands behind him.

 _'_ _The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away.'_

 _'_ _That's impossible! How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?'_

 _'_ _The regional governors now have direct control over territories. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station.'_

 _'_ _And what of the Rebellion? If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it.'_

 ** _'_** ** _The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands.'_**

 _'_ _Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it!'_

 ** _'_** ** _Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force.'_**

 _'_ _Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebel's hidden fort...'_

Suddenly the disrespectful commander starts choking, the muscles of his neck constricting under Vader's spell as he tries to claw against the invisible hold with his hands, the disturbing sound of a throat being strangled can be clearly heard by everyone. The agents of Overwatch are taken aback by this demonstration of supernatural abilities.

 ** _'_** ** _I find your lack of faith disturbing.'_**

 _'_ _Enough of this! Vader, release him!'_

 ** _'_** ** _As you wish.'_**

The poor officer can now breathe in relief again as the invisible hold that Vader had over him disappears and he falls on his seat like a stringless puppet.

* * *

"Scary…" DVa whispered in a low tone.

"But Awesome…" Tracer whispered back.

Mercy scoffed. "Evil would be more like it…"

* * *

Tarkin kept speaking.

 _'_ _This bickering is pointless. Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke.'_

The scene transitions, Luke's speeder can be seen stopping before what remains of the huge Jawa's Sandcrawler. Luke and Ben walk among the smoldering rubble and scattered bodies.

 _'It looks like Sandpeople did this, all right. Look, here are Gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just... I never heard of them hitting anything this big before.'_

Ben is crouching in the sand studying the tracks.

 _'_ _They didn't. But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side. Sandpeople always ride single file to hide their numbers.'_

 _'These are the same Jawas that sold us Artoo and Threepio.'_

 _'_ _And these blast points, too accurate for Sandpeople. Only Imperial stormtroopers are so precise.'_

 _'_ _Why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?'_

Luke looks back at the speeder where Artoo and Threepio are inspecting the dead Jawas, and puts two and two together.

 _'_ _If they traced the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them home!'_

Luke reaches a sudden horrible realization, then races for the speeder and jumps it.

 _'_ _Wait, Luke! It's too dangerous.'_

Luke races off leaving Ben and the two robots alone with the burning Sandcrawler.

("I'm afraid young Luke is about to suffer a terrible disgrace…" Shriek said solemny. The rest of the agents had nothing to say to that.)

Luke is seen racing across the wasteland in his battered Landspeeder and then the scene changes, showing the speeder roaring up to the burning homestead. Luke jumps out and runs to the smoking holes that were once his home. Debris is scattered everywhere and it looks as if a horrible massacre has taken place.

' _Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru! Uncle Owen!'_

Luke stumbles around in a daze looking for his aunt and uncle. Suddenly he comes upon their smoldering charred skeletons. He is stunned, and cannot speak. Gasps are heard form the Overwatch agents at such gruesome scene. Hate slowly replaces Luke's fear and a new resolve comes over him.

Another scene transition, An Imperial TIE fighter races toward the Death Star.

Two guards dressed in black, and wearing those ridiculous headgear, open an electronic cell door and enter Princess Leia's cell, followed by Darth Vader.

 **'** **And, now your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base.'**

Princess Leia's face is filled with defiance, which slowly gives way to fear as a giant spherical black torture robot enters her cell. The torture robot gives off a steady beeping sound as it approaches her and extends one of its mechanical arms bearing a large hypodermic needle. The door slides shut and the long cell block hallway appears peaceful as aguard patrols around. The muffled screams of the Rebel princess are barely heard.

* * *

"That horrible man! Torturing helpless prisoners. That's a warcrime decried by the Geneva Convention!" Mercy declared hotly, as she takes her oaths as both doctor and peacekeapper pretty seriously.

"I know Angela… I know…" Soldier said, trying to assuage her temper.

* * *

A large bonfire of Jawa bodies blazing in front of the Sandcrawler is shown as Ben and the robots finish burning the dead. Luke drives up in the speeder and Ben walks over to him.

 _'_ _There's nothing you could have done, Luke, had you been there. You'd have been killed, too, and the droids would be in the hands of the Empire.'_

 _'I want to come with you to 's nothing here for me now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father.'_

("Mmmmph… So I guess this is how it begins, huh?" McCree said, marking the start of Luke's journey.)

* * *

 _Okay, so this is just the beggining of the Star Wars movie, hope you like it. We'll continue with the rest some other time. This might take a while..._

 _Anyway… As always, leave a review, tell me what you think, recommend this story and visit my P-a-t-r-e-o-n if you feel like giving some alms to poor ol' me and I'll read you all later._


	6. Star Wars part 2

**AN:** Well it was about time I uploaded this chapter. Sorry for the delay, I was caught up playing Grand Order, all those limited time events really ended up consuming a lot of my time, especially the christmas lottos and the halved actions points story missions campaign. I'm already in Camelot and about to fight Tristan and Babylonia is next but I'm still freakin' out if my servants are good enough to fight the Lion King so I've taken time to farm XP and Ascension materials.

But anyway, that's my own shit apart that I have to deal with, in the meantime let's start with this chapter already.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Overwatch and its characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment, the rest of whatever else might appear on this fic, trademarks and such, belong to their respective owners.

 **Movie Time**

 **STAR WARS**

Episode IV

 **A NEW HOPE**

Part 2

The next scene shows the Landspeeder with Luke, Artoo, Threepio, and Ben in it, zooming across the desert. The speeder stops atop a bluff overlooking a settlement in the distance. It is a haphazard array of low, grey, concrete structures and semi-domes. A harsh gale blows across the stark canyon floor. Luke adjusts his goggles and walks to the edge of the craggy bluff where Ben is standing, staring at the settlement.

 _'Mos Eisley Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious.'_

Ben looks over at Luke, who gives the old Jedi a determined smile.

("I dunno, I think I might come up with a few places that might give that spaceport a run for his money…" McCree said with a lazy smile. "Though I liked his diction, very dramatic…")

The speeder is now driving through the ample roads of Mos Eisley, passing all kinds of aliens and weird creatures on the way, even more Jawas are walking around, dragging refuse and broken pieces of machinery behind them. The speeder is suddenly stopped by a pair of combat hardended stormtroopers who are holding a checkpoint in the middle of the street and inspect everyone who enters and exits the spaceport. The troopers start looking at the two robots and one of the soldiers questions Luke.

 _'How long have you had these droids?'_

 _'About three or four seasons.'_

Ben then intercedes.

 _'They're not for sale if you want them.'_

 _'Let me see your identification.'_

Luke becomes very nervous as he fumbles to find his ID while Ben speaks to the Trooper in a very controlled voice as he makes a small hand gesture.

 _'You don't need to see his identification.'_

 _'We don't need to see his identification.'_

 _'These are not the droids you're looking for.'_

 _'These are not the droids we're looking for.'_

 _'He can go about his business.'_

 _'You can go about your business.'_

Ben then turns to Luke.

 _'Move along.'_

The trooper keeps repeating Ben's instruction as he signals the speedster to get on its way.

 _'Move along. Move along.'_

The Overwatch agents were rather impressed by the display of mental domination.

* * *

"Okay, I had previously thought all this Force business to be a whole bunch of rubbish, but after watching this I admit of not being afraid of eating back my words." Sombra said with a stumped expression. "A skill like that would have come mighty useful for me in some of my previous works…"

Soldier was suspicious of that comment. "Why would a hacker need how to control minds…? You know what? Nevermind, I don't want to know…" He corrected himself after seeing the shameless smile on Sombra's face.

* * *

The speeder pulls up in front of a rundown blockhouse cantina on the outskirts of the spaceport. Various strange forms of transport, including several unusual beasts of burden, are parked outside the bar. A Jawa runs up and begins to fondle the speeder, much to Threepio's disgust.

 _'I can't abide these Jawas. Disgusting creatures.'_

As Luke gets out of the speeder he tries to shoo the Jawa away.

 _'Go on, go on. I can't understand how we got by those troopers. I thought we were dead.'_

 _'The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded. You will find it a powerful ally.'_

 _'Do you really think we're going to find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?'_

 _'Well, most of the best freighter pilots can be found here. Only watch your step. This place can be a little rough.'_

('Yeah, no kidding…' McCree says)

 ** _'_** _I'm ready for anything.'_

("I doubt it…" Soldier commented.)

 _'Come along, Artoo.'_

The young adventurer and his two mechanical servants follow Ben Kenobi into the smoke-filled cantina. The murky, moldy den is filled with a startling array of weird and exotic alien creatures and monsters through the entire length of the quaint bar as a peculiar music is heard playing over the enviroment. At first the sight is horrifying. One-eyed, thousand-eyed, slimy, furry, scaly, tentacled, and clawed creatures huddle over drinks. Ben moves to an empty spot at the bar near a group of downtrodden but human patrons. A huge, rough-looking Bartender stops Luke and the robots.

 ** _"_** _We don't serve their kind here!"_

Luke still recovering from the shock of seeing so many outlandish creatures, doesn't quite catch the bartender's drift.

 ** _'_** _What?'_

 _'Your droids. They'll have to wait outside. We don't want them here.'_

Luke looks at old Ben, who is busy talking to one of the Galactic pirates. He notices several of the gruesome creatures along the bar are giving him very unfriendly looks.

Luke pats Threepio on the shoulder.

 _'Listen, why don't you wait out by the speeder. We don't want any trouble.'_

 ** _'_** _I heartily agree with you sir.'_

Threepio and his stubby partner go outside and most of the creatures at the bar go back to their drinks.

* * *

"Woah! That is too much on the nose on how tensions with the omnics currently are in many parts of the world!" An honestly surprised Tracer said, blinking in perplexity.

"Did the people of a century ago managed to predict the social problems that the rise of AI's and Synthetic lifeforms would bring? That is remarkable…!" A very interested Angela commented aloud.

"More the fool humanity is for having seen something like the Omnic Crisis coming and did nothing to prevent it…" Soldier said with a geat deal of scathing grudge in his voice.

Tracer winced. "Ouch!"

Winston gave a sage nod at that. "It is a subject that we would do well to research further, lest we wish to repeat the mistakes of the past and have another global conflict like the Omnic War to deal with…"

All the agents were pretty silent after that observation.

* * *

Back to the movie, Ben is standing next to an eight-foot-tall furry creature that looked like a bizarre mixture between a dog and a monkey with fangs poking somewhat from his mouth. His large blue eyes dominate a fur-covered face and soften his otherwise savage appearance. Over his matted, furry body he wears two chrome bandoliers, and little else.

Ben speaks to the creature, pointing at Luke several times during his conversation and the huge beast suddenly lets out a horrifying laugh. Luke is more than a little bit disconcerted and pretends not to hear the conversation between Ben and the giant alien.

He is terrified but tries not to show it. He quietly sips his drink, looking over the crowd for a more sympathetic ear or whatever.

A large, multi-eyed ape-like creature wearing a flight jacket gives Luke a rough shove.

 _"Negola dewaghi wooldugger?!"_

The hideous freak is obviously drunk. Luke tries to ignore the creature and turns back on his drink. A short, grubby Human with a half deformed mutated face joins the belligerent monstrosity.

 ** _"_** _He doesn't like you."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"I don't like you either."_

The big creature is getting agitated and yells out some unintelligible gibberish at the now rather nervous, young adventurer.

("Tsk… These two are going to be trouble, I know the type." McCree bristled.)

 ** _"_** _You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve systems."_

 ** _"_** _I'll be careful then."_

 _"You'll be dead."_

The ape creature lets out a loud growl and everybody at the bar moves away. Luke tries to remain cool, but it isn't easy as his adversaries ready their weapons. Old Ben moves in behind Luke.

 _"This little one isn't worth the effort. Come let me buy you something..."_

A powerful blow from the unpleasant creature sends the young would-be Jedi sailing across the room, crashing through tables and spilling drinks all over. With a blood curdling shriek, the monster draws a wicked chrome laser pistol from his belt and levels it at old Ben. The bartender panics.

 _"No blasters! No blasters!"_

With astounding agility old Ben's laser sword sparks to life and in a flash an arm lies on the floor. The hidous-looking man accompanying the beast is bisected in half and the giant multiple-eyed creature lies doubled, cut from chin to groin. Ben carefully and precisely turns off his laser sword and replaces it on his utility belt. Luke, shaking and totally amazed at the old man's abilities, attempts to stand. The entire fight has lasted only a matter of seconds. The cantina goes back to normal, although Ben is given a respectable amount of room at the bar.

* * *

"Well damn… That was pretty fast for an old man, I'm impressed." Sombra declared truthfully, a hint of approval in her voice. The rest of the agents just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Laser swords!" Tracer cheered, cracking a grin from some of the old-guard. Genji said some approving words in Japanese.

* * *

Luke, rubbing his bruised head, approaches the old man with new awe. Ben points to his furry drink buddy.

 _"This is Chewbacca. He's first-mate on a ship that might suit our needs."_

Outside the cantina, Threepio paces in front of the building on the other side of the street as Artoo carries on an electronic conversation with another little red astro-droid. ("Artoo is making friends, so cute!" Dv.A gushes) An alien comes out of the cantina and approaches two stormtroopers in the street.

 ** _"_** _I don't like the look of this."_

Back inside the cantina,strange creatures play exotic big band music on odd-looking instruments as Luke, still giddy, downs a fresh drink and follows Ben and Chewbacca to a booth where a man is sitting. At first glance, the man appears to be a tough, roguish starpilot about thirty years old. A mercenary of a starship, who is simple, sentimental, and cocksure.

 _"Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."_

 _"Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship."_

 _"Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"_

 _"Should I have?"_

 _"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!"_

Ben barely reacts to Solo's stupid attempt to impress them with obvious misinformation.

 _"I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?"_

 _"Only passengers. Myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked."_

 _"What is it? Some kind of local trouble?"_

 _"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements."_

 _"Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance."_

Luke is flabbergasted by that amount of money.

 _"Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!"_

 _"But who's going to fly it, kid? You?"_

 _"You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen..."_

Ben interrupts Luke mid-tirade.

 _"We haven't that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan."_

 _"Seventeen, huh!"_

Han ponders this for a moment.

 _"Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four._

 _"Ninety-four."_

Ben nods. Han stares at something behind the old man and the farmer boy before speaking again.

 _"Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork."_

Ben and Luke turn around to see four Imperial stormtroopers looking at the dead bodies and asking the bartenders some questions. The bartender points to the booth.

 _"All right, we'll check it out."_

The stormtroopers look over at the booth but Luke and Ben are gone. The bartender shrugs his shoulders in puzzlement.

Han then turns towards Chewbacca.

 _"_ _Seventeen thousand! Those guys must really be desperate. This could really save my neck. Get back to the ship and get her ready."_

* * *

"This Han Solo seems like a suspicious scoundrel… I think Ben should have listened to Luke and not made any deals with him…" DV.a said with obvious distrust.

"Hey, now. Don't be so mistrustful of scoundrels lassie… They can be mighty helpful to have at your side." McCree said, taking a drag from his cigar.

Mercy couldn't keep from smiling at that comment. "I think I remember a similar young scoundrel who was once given the choice of joining Overwatch…" She said turning towards McCree. The cowboy simply smirked as he fixed the hat over his head.

DVa just huffed.

* * *

Outside on the streets of Mos Eisley, Ben was talking to Luke.

 _"You'll have to sell your speeder."_

 _"That's okay. I'm never coming back to this planet again."_

Back in the cantina Han is getting to ready to leave to leave but a slimy green-faced alien with a short trunk-nose, pokes a gun in his side. The creature speaks in a foreign tongue translated into English subtitles.

 _"Going somewhere, Solo?"_

 _"Yes, Greedo. As a matter of fact, I was just going to see your boss. Tell Jabba that I've got his money."_

Han sits down, and the alien sits across the table from him holding the gun in his direction.

 _"It's too late. You should have paid him when you had the chance. Jabba's put a price on your head, so large that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I'm lucky I found you first."_

 _"Yeah, but this time I got the money."_

 _"If you give it to me, I might forget I found you."_

 _"I don't have it with me. Tell Jabba..."_

 _"Jabba's through with you. He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser."_

 _"Even I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?"_

Han Solo slowly reaches for his gun under the table.

 _"You can tell that to Jabba. He may only take your ship."_

 _"Over my dead body."_

 _"That's the idea. I've been looking forward to killing you for a long time."_

 _"Yes, I'll bet you have."_

Suddenly a blinding flash of light races by as the loud sound of a blaster discharge can be heard and the slimy alien topples over the table, not before letting out a shot of his own, but too terribly off-aimed that Han had no problem in dodging just by leaning a little. Han then pulls his smoking gun from beneath the table as the other patron look on in bemused amazement. Han gets up and starts out of the cantina, flipping the bartender some coins as he leaves.

 ** _"_** _Sorry about the mess."_

* * *

McCree smirks in bemusement. "I like him…"

"He killed that Alien without hesitation!" DV.a exclaimed rather alarmed.

McCree shrugged. "It is popularly known that whoever shots first has the greater chance of coming out alive during a confrontation."

* * *

The scene changes to show several TIE fighters approaching the Death Star, only for the camera to move to the bridge where Vader is speaking with Tarkin.

 ** _"Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It will be some time before we can extract any information from her."_**

An Imperial Officer interrupts the meeting.

 ** _"_** _The final check-out is complete. All systems are operational. What course shall we set?"_

Tarkin simply answers without showing any outward reaction.

 _"Perhaps she would respond to an alternative form of persuasion."_

 ** _"What do you mean?"_**

 _"I think it is time we demonstrate the full power of this station."_

Tarkin turns back towards the officer.

 _"Set your course for Princess Leia's home planet of Alderaan."_

 _"With pleasure."_

* * *

"Oh shit, that's sounds omninous…" McCree said, having a bad feeling.

Mercy growled. "Disgraceful…"

* * *

Back in Tatooine,four heavily-armed stormtroopers move menacingly along a narrow slum alleyway crowed with darkly clad creatures hawking exotic goods in the dingy little stalls. Artoo and Threepio take refuge inside the umbrage of an abandoned room, whispering and hiding from the soldiers.

 _"_ _Lock the door, Artoo."_

One of the troopers checks the now tightly locked door before moving on down the alleyway. The door slides open a crack and Threepio peeks out. Artoo is barely visible in the background.

 _"_ _All right, check that side of the street. It's secure. Move on to the next door."_

The door opens, Threepio moves into the doorway.

 _"_ _I would much rather have gone with Master Luke than stay here with you. I don't know what all the trouble is about, but I'm sure it must be your fault."_

Artoo makes beeping sounds.

 _"_ _You watch your language!"_

("Well, those two seem to be getting along as ususal…" Soldier 76 sarcastically comments)

The scene changes to show Ben and Luke standing in a sleazy used speeder lot, talking with a tall, grotesque, insect-like

dealer. Strange exotic bodies and spindly-legged beasts pass by as the insect concludes the sale by giving Luke some coins, who then turns to speak with Obi-Wan.

 _"He says it's the best he can do. Since the XP-38 came out, they're just not in demand."_

 ** _"_** _It will be enough."_

Ben and Luke leave the speeder lot and walk down the dusty alleyway past a small robot herding a bunch of anteater-like creatures. Luke turns and gives one last forlorn look at his faithful speeder as he rounds a corner. A darkly clad creature moves out of the shadows as they pass and watches them as they disappear down another alley.

* * *

"Seems they a have a tail" McCree comments.

"And quite the amateur at that..." Sombra casually states.

"Oh? And I bet you would do better am I right…?" The cowboy teases with a smirk.

Sombra replies with a smirk of her own. "I am not known as the best for nothing…"

* * *

 ** _"_** _If the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well."_

Ben says as he leads Luke through the alleyways.

Inside a bay hangar a half-dozen grisly alien pirates and purple creatures stand at the waiting, obviously planning an ambush. They are seemingly led the grossest creature the Overwatch agents have seen in the entire movie, a big, fat, slug-like creature with with beady eyes on a squat head and a huge ugly mouth. The creature speaks in an alien language that is translated in subtitles.

 _"Come on out, Solo!"_

* * *

"Ewww! That creature is hideous! OMG!" DVa exclaimed with a look of disgust.

"Oddly enough, I've met some politicians in real life who look worse than this slug…" Soldier said in the most deadpan tone ever, remembering his tenure as commander of Overwatch. Shrike began to laugh at his comment.

Tracer just blinked. "You know, I should think it mean of you to be saying such a thing about other blokes… but I can't help but agree with what you've said…" She said, remembering all the political shit-storms and scandals surrounding the treatment of Omnics back in England.

* * *

 _"I've been waiting for you, Jabba."_

The voice of Han suddenly coming from directly behind the pirates startles all of the thugs present, making them turn around to see Han Solo and the giant Wookiee, Chewbacca, standing behind them with no weapons in sight. The slug creature, however, tries to give an uncaring front in an attempt to not lose control of the situation, speaking as smoothly as he can.

 _"I expected you would be."_

 _"I'm not the type to run."_

 _"Han, my boy, there are times when you disappoint me... why haven't you paid me? And why did you have to fry poor Greedo like that... after all we've been through together."_

 _"You sent Greedo to blast me."_

 _"Han, why you're the best smuggler in the business. You're too valuable to fry. He was only relaying my concern at your delays. He wasn't going to blast you."_

("Yeah, somehow we have trouble believing that…" McCree sarcastically commented.)

 _"I think he thought he was. Next time don't send one of those twerps. If you've got something to say to me, come see me yourself."_

 _"Han, Han! If only you hadn't had to dump that shipment of spice... you understand I just can't make an exception. Where would I be if every pilot who smuggled for me dumped their shipment at the first sign of an Imperial starship? It's not good business."_

 _"You know, even I get boarded sometimes, Jabba. I had no choice, but I've got a charter now and I can pay you back, plus a little extra. I just need some more time."_

Jabba turns back to his men

 _"Put your blasters away. Han, my boy, I'm only doing this because you're the best and I need you. So, for an extra, say twenty percent I'll give you a little more time... but this is it. If you disappoint me again, I'll put a price on your head so large you won't be able to go near a civilized system for the rest of your short life."_

 _"Jabba, I'll pay you because it's my pleasure."_

After another change of scene Chewbacca is shown waiting restlessly at the entrance to Docking Bay 94. Ben, Luke, and the robots make their way up the street. Chewbacca jabbers excitedly and signals for them to hurry. The darkly clad creature spying on the small group of humans and robots has been following them all the way from the speeder lot. He stops in a nearby doorway and speaks into a small transmitter.

Meanwhile,Chewbacca leads the group into a giant dirt pit that is the Docking Bay. Resting in the middle of the huge hole is a large, round, beat-up, pieced-together hunk of junk that could only loosely be called a starship. Luke makes this sentiment known.

 _"What a piece of junk."_

The tall figure of Han Solo comes down the boarding ramp.

 _"She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some special modifications myself."_

Luke scratches his head. It's obvious he isn't sure about all this. Chewbacca rushes up the ramp and urges the others to follow.

 _"We're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard we'll get out of here."_

The group rushes up the gang plank, passing a grinning Han Solo. Threepio speaks to him, though is not overly impressed with the golden android.

 _"Hello, sir."_

Once inside the ship, Chewbacca settles into the pilot's chair and starts the mighty engines of the starship.

Back outside, Eight Imperial stormtroopers rush up to the darkly clad alien spying on the group.

 ** _"_** _Which way?"_

The darkly clad creature points to the door of the docking bay.

 ** _"_** _All right, men. Load your weapons!"_

The troops hold their guns at the ready and charge down the docking bay entrance.

 ** _"_** _Stop that ship!"_

Han Solo looks up and sees the Imperial stormtroopers rushing into the docking bay. Several of the troopers fire at Han as he ducks inside the open ramp of the spaceship.

 ** _"_** _Blast 'em!"_

Han draws his laser pistol and pops off a couple of shots which force the stormtroopers to dive for safety. The pirate ship engines whine as Han hits the release button that slams the overhead entry shut.

 _"Chewie, get us out of here!"_

The group straps in for take off, much to Threepio's discomfort.

 _"Oh, my. I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel."_

The half-dozen stormtroopers at a check point hear the general alarm suddenly blaring loudly on the streets and look to the sky to see the huge starship rise above the dingy slum dwellings and quickly disappearing into the morning sky.

Back on the Falcon, Han climbs into the pilot's chair next to Chewbacca, who chatters away as he points to something on the radar Corellian pirateship zooms from Tatooine into space.

Han frantically types information into the ship's computer. Little Artoo appears momentarily at the cockpit doorway,

makes a few beeping remarks, then scurries away.

 _"It looks like an Imperial cruiser. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought. Try and hold them off. Angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed."_

The Millennium Falcon races away from the yellow planet, Tatooine. It is followed by two huge Imperial Stardestroyers.

Over the shoulders of Chewbacca and Han, we can see the galaxy spread before them. Luke and Ben make their way into the cramped cockpit where Han continues his calculation.

 _"Stay sharp! There are two more coming in; they're going to try to cut us off."_

 _"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast."_

 _"Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them!"_

The Imperial cruisers start firing at the pirateship. The ship shudders as an explosion flashes outside the window.

 _"Here's where the fun begins!"_

Obi-Wan suddenly speaks.

 _"How long before you can make the jump to light speed?"_

 _"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer."_

The ship begins to rock violently as lasers hit it.

 _"Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining..."_

 _"Traveling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?"_

The ship is now constantly battered with laserfire as a red warning light begins to flash.

 _"What's that flashing?"_

 _"We're losing our deflector shield. Go strap yourself in, I'm going to make the jump to light speed."_

The galaxy brightens and they move faster, almost as if crashing a barrier. Stars become streaks as the pirate ship makes the jump to hyperspace, and the Millennium Falcon zooms into infinity in less than a second.

("Fiuuu! That was close. Nice flying though…" Tracer says, wiping off imaginary sweat from her brow.)

The scene changes to show a planet looming behind the Death Star battlestation. Admiral Motti enters the quiet control room and bows before Governor Tarkin, who stands before the huge wall screen displaying the small green planet.

 _"_ _We've entered the Alderaan system."_

Vader and two stormtroopers enter with Princess Leia, her hands bound in front of her.

 _"_ _Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."_

* * *

"Rawwr! Girl has claws, I like her!" DVa beamed.

"Not particularly bright of her to antagonize her captors considering her position." Soldier commented.

* * *

 _"_ _Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life!"_

 _"I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!"_

 _"_ _Princess Leia, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now._

 _"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers."_

 _"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power... on your home planet of Alderaan."_

 _"No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly..."_

 _"You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!"_

Tarkin waves menacingly toward Leia, forcing the princess to take a step back but its stopped by Vader standing behind her and who clasp hers by the shoulder with one hand.

 _"I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?"_

Leia stays silent for a few moments, staring at the image of her planet through the screens of the control room a voice over the intercom announces the approach to Alderaan.

 _"_ _Dantooine."_

Leia lowers her head.

 _"_ _They're on Dantooine."_

Tarkin smirks.

 _"_ _There. You see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable."_

He addresses Motti.

 _"Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready."_

 _"What!?"_

Leia tries to rush towards the Governor but its stopped by Vader who keeps his hold on her.

 _"_ _You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough."_

 _"_ _No!"_

Inside the inner control sections of the Death Star, a group of technicians clad in black prepare to activate the superweapon.

 _"_ _Commence primary ignition."_

A button is pressed which switches on a panel of lights. A helmeted Imperial soldier reaches overhead and pulls a lever.

Another lever is pulled, and another and a bank of lights on a wall panel suddenly lights up. A huge beam of emerald light emanates from within a long giant corridor lined with electric generators on its walls, from outside the Death Star, the laser beam comes out from several points in the external cone-shaped area of the battle station and converges into a single laser beam that surges out toward Alderaan. In a single moment, the small green planet of Alderaan is blown into space dust.

* * *

Hana let's out a long gasp in shock. All of the agents were left stunned at seeing an entire world blown into dust.

"Shit!" McCree succinctly exclaimed.

"Puta Madre!" Sombra exclaimed in shock, not even her was so desensitized to remain unflappable at witnessing the murder of an entire world.

Tracer stared. "You were right Angela… This empire is evil…" A scary animalistic growl was her only answer.

* * *

Back on the Falcon, Ben watches Luke practice with his lightsaber with the help of a small spherical "seeker" robot. Ben suddenly turns away and sits down. He falters, seemingly short of breath. Luke becomes preoccupied for him.

 _"Are you all right? What's wrong?"_

 _"I felt a great disturbance in the Force... as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened."_

Ben rubs his forehead. He seems to drift into a trance. Then he fixes his gaze on Luke.

 _"You'd better get on with your exercises."_

Han Solo enters the room.

 _"Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun 'em."_

Luke is once again practicing with the lightsaber.

 _"Don't everyone thank me at once."_

Threepio watches Chewbacca and Artoo who are engrossed in a game in which three-dimensional holographic figures move along a chess-type board.

 _"Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about oh-two-hundred hours."_

Chewbacca and the two robots sit around the lighted table covered with small holographic monsters. Each side of the table has a small computer monitor embedded in it. Chewbacca seems very pleased with himself as he rests his lanky fur-covered arms over his head.

 ** _"_** _Now be careful, Artoo."_

Artoo immediately reaches up and taps the computer with his stubby claw hand, causing one of the holographic creatures to walk to the new square and kill the monster that was already occupying it. A sudden frown crosses Chewbacca's face and he begins yelling gibberish at the tiny robot. Threepio intercedes on behalf of his small companion and begins to argue with the huge Wookiee.

 _"He made a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you."_

Han suddenly interrups.

 _"Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee."_

 _"But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid."_

 _"That's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their socket when they lose. Wookiees are known to do that."_

 _"I see your point, sir. I suggest a new strategy, Artoo. Let the Wookiee win."_

("So Barbaric!" Winston said with a shake of his head. Tracer chuckled.)

Luke stands in the middle of the small hold area; he seems frozen in place. A humming lightsaber is held high over his head. Ben watches him from the corner, studying his movements. Han watches with a bit of smugness.

 _"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him."_

 _"You mean it controls your actions?"_

 _"Partially. But it also obeys your commands."_

Suspended at eye level, about ten feet in front of Luke, a "seeker", a chrome baseball-like robot covered with antennae,

hovers slowly in a wide arc. The ball floats to one side of the youth then the other. Suddenly it makes a lightning-swift lunge and stops within a few feet of Luke's face. Luke doesn't move, and the ball backs off. It slowly moves behind the boy, then makes another quick lunge, this time emitting a blood red laser beam as it attacks. It hits Luke in the leg causing him to tumble over. Han lets loose with a burst of laughter.

 _"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid."_

Luke turns off his lightsaber with a hiss.

 _"You don't believe in the Force, do you?"_

 ** _"_** _Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."_

Ben smiles quietly.

 _"_ _I suggest you try it again, Luke."_

Ben places a large helmet on Luke's head which covers his eyes.

 _"_ _This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct."_

 _"_ _With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?"_

 _"_ _Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them."_

Han skeptically shakes his head as Ben throws the seeker into the air. The ball shoots straight up in the air, then drops like a rock. Luke swings the lightsaber around blindly missing the seeker, which fires off a laserbolt that hits Luke square on the seat of the pants. He lets out a painful yell and attempts to hit the seeker.

 _"_ _Stretch out with your feelings."_

Luke stands in one place, seemingly frozen. The seeker makes a dive at Luke and, incredibly, he manages to deflect the bolt and then another and another in rapid sucession. The ball ceases fire and moves back to its original position.

 _"_ _You see, you can do it."_

("Woah, that was cool!" DVa cheers.)

Han is grumpy at seeing Luke succeed. The young man takes out his helmet.

 _"I call it luck."_

 _"_ _In my experience, there's no such thing as luck."_

 _"_ _Look, going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living? That's something else."_

("Someone is salty" Tracer teases.)

Solo notices a small light flashing on the far side of the control panel.

 _"_ _Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan."_

Han and Chewbacca head back to the cockpit. Luke turns back to Ben, still holding the helmet.

 _"You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote."_

 _"That's good. You have taken your first step into a larger world."_

("Oooooh, mystical…" Lena said much to everybody amusement.)

The scene changes to show an Imperial Officer standing before Governor Tarkin and the evil Dark Lord Darth Vader.

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _Our scout ships have reached Dantooine. They found the remains of a Rebel base, but they estimate that it has been deserted for some time. They are now conducting an extensive search of the surrounding systems."_

Tarkin didn't seemed pleased with this news.

 _"She lied! She lied to us!"_

(Ha! In your face! Take that you meanie!" Tracer exclaimed, pointing.)

 ** _"I told you she would never consciously betray the Rebellion."_**

 _"_ _Terminate her... immediately!"_

* * *

Oh, blimey! Things are about to get serious!" Lena said.

"I did say it is never a good idea to alienate your captors! I would have thought seeing an entire planet being blow up would have hammered that point by now?" Soldier 76 chided.

* * *

Back to the heroes of the movie, the pirate ship is just coming out of hyperspace; a strange surreal light show surrounds the _Falcon_ as the scene moves towards the cockpit.

 _"_ _Stand by, Chewie, here we go. Cut in the sublight engines."_

Han pulls back on a control lever. Outside the cockpit window stars begin streaking past, seem to decrease in speed, then stop. Suddenly the starship begins to shudder and violently shake about. Asteroids begin to race toward them, battering the sides of the ship.

 _"What the...? Aw, we've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision? It's not on any of the charts."_

The Wookiee flips off several controls and seems very cool in the emergency. Luke makes his way into the bouncing cockpit.

 _"_ _What's going on?"_

 _"_ _Our position is correct, except... No, Alderaan!"_

 _"What do you mean? Where is it?"_

 _"_ _Thats what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away."_

 _"_ _What? How?"_

Ben moves into the cockpit behind Luke as the ship begins to settle down.

 _"_ _Destroyed... by the Empire!"_

 _"_ _The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've..."_

A signal starts flashing on the control panel and a muffled alarm starts humming.

 _"_ _There's another ship coming in."_

 _"_ _Maybe they know what happened."_

 _"_ _It's an Imperial fighter."_

Chewbacca barks his concern. A huge explosion bursts outside the cockpit window, shaking the ship violently. A tiny, finned Imperial TIE fighter races past the cockpit window.

 _"_ _It followed us!"_

 _"No. It's a short range fighter."_

 _"There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?"_

The fighter races past the Corellian pirate ship."

 _"_ _It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us, we're in big trouble."_

 _"Not if I can help it. Chewie...jam its transmissions."_

 _"It'd be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range."_

 _"Not for long..."_

The pirateship zooms over the camera and away into the vastness of space after the Imperial TIE fighter. The tension mounts as the pirateship gains on the tiny fighter. In the distance, one of the stars becomes brighter until it is obvious that the TIE ship is heading for it. Ben stands behind Chewbacca.

 _"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own."_

 _"It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something."_

 _"Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us."_

The TIE fighter is losing ground to the larger pirateship as they race toward camera and disappear over head. The distant star can be distinguished as a small moon or planet.

 _"Look at him. He's headed for that small moon."_

 _"I think I can get him before he gets there... he's almost in range."_

The small moon begins to take on the appearance of a monstrous spherical battle station. Obi-Wan suddenly starts to feel a great amount of foreboding.

 _"_ _That's no moon! It's a space station."_

 _"_ _It's too big to be a space station."_

 _"_ _I have a very bad feeling about this."_

("Me and you both, partner…" McCree coments)

Han keeps flying for a couple of seconds more before he too starts to feel something is wrong.

 _"Yeah, I think your right. Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power."_

The pirateship shudders and the TIE fighter accelerates away toward the gargantuan battle station.

 _"Why are we still moving towards it?"_

 _"We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!"_

 _"But there's gotta be something you can do!"_

 _"There's nothin' I can do about it, kid. I'm in full power. I'm going to have to shut down. But they're not going to get me without a fight!"_

Ben Kenobi puts a hand on his shoulder.

 _"You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting."_

As the battered pirate starship is towed closer to the awesome metal moon, the immense size of the massive battle station becomes staggering. Running along the equator of the gigantic sphere is a mile-high band of huge docking ports into which the helpless pirate ship is helpless _Millennium Falcon_ is pulled past a docking port control room protected by huge laser turret cannons with troopers in full-closed hardsuits manning the gun emplacements.

 _"Clear Bay twenty-three-seven. We are opening the magnetic field."_

The pirateship is pulled in through port doors of the Death Star, coming to rest in a huge hangar. A detachment of stormtroopers stands at attention in a central assembly area. An officer starts barking orders.

 _"To your stations! Come with me."_

Stormtroopers start running to their posts.

A line of stormtroopers march toward the pirateship in readiness to board it, while other troopers stand with weapons ready to fire.

 _"Close all outboard shields! Close all outboard shields!"_

Back in the conference room of the Death Star Tarkin pushes a button and responds to the intercom buzz.

 _"Yes."_

 _*We've captured a freighter entering the remains of the Alderaan system. It's markings match those of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley.*_

 ** _"They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the princess. She may yet be of some use to us."_**

After a scene change,Vader and a commander approach the troops in the docking bay as an Officer and several heavily armed troops exit the millennium falcon.

 _*_ _Unlock one-five-seven and nine. Release charges.*_

 _"There's no one on board, sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff. It must be a decoy, sir. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned."_

("They legged it? That can't be very good, being stranded on their own in space…" Tracer said in puzzlement)

 ** _"_** ** _Did you find any droids?"_**

 _"No, sir. If there were any on board, they must also have jettisoned."_

 ** _"Send a scanning crew on board. I want every part of this ship checked."_**

 _"Yes, sir."_

 ** _"I sense something... A presence I haven't felt since..."_**

Vader turns quickly and exits the hangar.

("Hmmmph… Well that was strange…" McCree commented, puzzled by Vader's abruptness.)

 ** _"_** _Get me a scanning crew in here on the double. I want every part of this ship checked!"_

A trooper runs through the inner hallway of the _Falcon_ heading for the exit. In a few moments all is quiet. The muffled sounds of a distant officer giving orders finally fade. Two floor panels suddenly pop up revealing Han Solo and Luke. Ben Kenobi sticks his head out of a third locker.

 _"Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments."_

 _"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam."_

* * *

"Ah! Hiding in smuggling compartments, classic!" McCree grins.

"Yes, you would know all about hiding in smuggling hidey-holes, won't you McCree?" Tracer teases. McCree just keeps grinning.

* * *

Ben steps forward.

 _"_ _Leave that to me!"_

 _"Damn fool. I knew that you were going to say that!"_

 _"Who's the more foolish... the fool or the fool who follows him?"_

Han shakes his head, muttering to himself. Chewbacca agrees.

The crewmen inside the hangar bay carry a heavy box on board the pirate ship, past the two stormtroopers guarding either side at the bottom of the ramp.

 _"The ship's all yours. If the scanners pick up anything, report it immediately. All right, let's go."_

The crewmen enter the pirateship and a loud crashing sound is heard, followed a few seconds later by a voice calling to the guard below.

 _"Hey down there, could you give us a hand with this?"_

The stormtroopers enter the ship and a quick round of gunfire is heard.

In a very small command office near the entrance to the pirateship, a Gantry Officer looks out his window and notices the lack of guards. He speaks into the comlink.

 _"TX-four-one-two. Why aren't you at your post? TX-four-one-two, do you copy?"_

A stormtrooper comes down the ramp of the pirate ship and waves to the gantry officer, pointing to his ear indicating his comlink is not working. The gantry officer shakes his head in disgust and heads for the door, giving his aide an annoyed look.

 _"Take over. We've got a bad transmitter. I'll see what I can do."_

As the officer approaches the door, it slides open revealing the towering Chewbacca accompanied by another stromtrooper. The gantry officer, in a momentary state of shock, stumbles backward. With a bone- chilling howl, the giant Wookiee flattens the officer with one blow. The aide immediately reaches for his pistol but is blasted by the Imperial stormtrooper. Ben and the robots enter the room quickly followed by another stormtrooper. The stormtroppers quickly remove their helmets to reveal Han and Luke under the armor. The young farmer boy didn't seem amused.

 _"You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here."_

 _"Bring them on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around."_

Threepio interrupts their little spat to make an announcement.

 _"We found the computer outlet, sir."_

Ben feeds some information into the computer and a map of the Death Star's interior appears on the monitor. He begins to inspect it carefully. Threepio and Artoo look over the control panel. Artoo finds something that makes him whistle wildly.

 _"Plug in. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network."_

* * *

"Ah, hacking! Nothing better than to break into the systems of the opposition to get what you want without anyone being the wiser!" Sombra cheered.

"Speaking from experience I presume…?" Soldier deadpanned. The Mexican hacker just smirked.

* * *

Artoo punches his claw arm into the computer socket and the vast Imperial brain network comes to life, feeding information to the little robot. After a few moments, he beeps something that his golden companion has to translate.

 _"He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor."_

The computer monitor flashes readouts.

 _"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave."_

Ben studies the data on the monitor readout.

 _"I don't think you boys can help. I must go alone."_

 _"Whatever you say. I've done more that I bargained for on this trip already."_

 _"_ _I want to go with you."_

 _"Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids."_

 _"But I can..."_

 _"They must be delivered safely, or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path than mine. The Force will be with you... always!"_

Ben adjusts the lightsaber on his belt and silently steps out of the command office, then disappears down a long grey hallway.

"Oh no! The team is breaking up!" DVa exclaims, obviously dejected.

"There's no helping it… Old Ben is right, Luke must put the success of the mission first over personal feelings…" Soldier 76 rasped.

"That doesn't make things right anyway!" Hana harrumped.

Chewbacca barks a comment and Han shakes his head in agreement.

 _"_ _Boy you said it, Chewie."_

Han looks at Luke.

 _"_ _Where did you dig up that old fossil?"_

 _"Ben is a great man."_

 _"Yeah, great at getting us into trouble."_

 _"I didn't hear you give any ideas..."_

 _"Well, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up..."_

 _"Who do you think..."_

Suddenly Artoo begins to whistle and beep a blue streak. Luke goes over to him.

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says "I found her", and keeps repeating, "She's here."_

 _"Well, who... who has he found?"_

Artoo whistles a frantic reply. Threepio translates.

 _"Princess Leia."_

 _"The princess? She's here?"_

Han started to wonder what Luke was talking about with his droids.

 _"Princess? What's going on?"_

 _"Level five. Detention block A A-twenty-three. I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated."_

 _"Oh, no! We've got to do something."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"The droid belongs to her. She's in the message... We've got to help her."_

 _"Now, look, don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here."_

 _"But he didn't know she was here. Look, will you just find a way back into the detention block?"_

 _"I'm not going anywhere."_

 _"They're going to execute her. Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay."_

 _"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind."_

 _"But they're going to kill her!"_

 _"Better her than me..."_

Luke stood silent for a few seconds before and idea came to him.

 _"_ _She's rich."_

Chewbacca growls knewing that would catch Han's attention without fail.

 _"Rich?"_

 _"Yes. Rich, powerful! Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Well more wealth that you can imagine."_

 _"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit!"_

 _"You'll get it!"_

 _"I better!"_

 _"You will..."_

 _"All right, kid. But you'd better be right about this."_

(Why am I not surprised that Han only cares about money?" Hana says)

Han looks at Chewie, who grunts a short grunt. Luke smiles.

 _"All right."_

 _"What's your plan?"_

 ** _"_** _Uh... Threepio, hand me those binders there will you?_

The android does so, and Luke moves toward Chewbacca with the electronic cuffs.

 _"Okay. Now, I'm going to put these on you."_

Chewie suddenly lets out a hideous growl and turns hostile.

 _"Okay. Han, you put these on."_

Luke sheepishly hands the binders to Han.

 _"Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind."_

The Wookiee has a worried and frightened look on his face as Han binds him with the electronic cuffs. Threepio seems unsure before rasing a question.

 _"Master Luke, sir! Pardon me for asking... but, ah... what should Artoo and I do if we're discovered here?"_

 _"Lock the door!"_

Han gives his two cents too.

 _"And hope they don't have blasters."_

 _"_ _That isn't very reassuring."_

Luke and Han put on their armored stormtrooper helmets and start off into the bowels of the giant Imperial Death Star.

* * *

"I have the feeling their impromptu rescue attempt is going to fail miserably…" Soldier muttered.

Hana scowled. "Have some faith old geezer, I'm sure everything is going to be fine. They have Chewbacca on their side after all…"

"Yes, I must admit having such an imposing beast on your side does give you lots of reassurance. I almost pity the poor fools who have to stand in front of one of his rampages…" McCree commented with a nod.

"And don't forget! The fooooorce...!" Tracer said making ghost noises at the end.

* * *

 _Right, chapter done now I can go back to play grand order- I mean work in the next story chapter to upload. In any case, I hope I can finish my next upload before whatever is left of the year is done. I doubt it but weirder things have happened._

 _As always, leave a review, tell me what you think, recommend this story and visit my P-a-t-r-e-o-n if you feel like giving some alms to poor ol' me and I'll read you all later._


End file.
